The Protector
by Jag-o-mite
Summary: Harry is suffering. Demons are invading his mind, world, and life. Voldemort's new allies have motives of their own for destroying The-Boy-Who-Lived. But Harry isn't completely helpless, he has the tools to survive, but first he must get past all the lies
1. Chp 1 New Doesn't Alway Mean Recent

Chp.1 Revised-November 08

**

* * *

**

Chp. 1 New doesn't always mean recent

It was a cold, and stormy night and the Deatheaters were at a place they wish they were not. The mouth of hell, although chilly in its surrounds, emitted a smothering heat from its center. Voldemort didn't know what possessed him to come here, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he was a bit skeptical. Could these creatures truly be trusted?

He stood in a remote clearing in Scotland. The clearing had been coated with gravel and foot high stones formed a sort of maze surrounding similar stones that formed a barricade around cobblestone ruin. Every now and then, a large rock column interrupted the rock sequence, standing 12 feet tall each. Standing with the cobblestone at his feet, Voldemort saw that the stones formed a two-ringed circle. The outer ring held many different symbols, while the middle held one single symbol. He didn't understand what the symbol said, but he knew the meaning. It was an ancient language. A language he had no time to learn. But the evil surrounding the area made everything perfectly clear.

"W-what d-d-does it means m-mas-ster?" Wormtail stuttered nervously at his master's side, the atmosphere of the region making him queasy.

Keeping his face passive, Voldemort ignored Wormtail's question. "Hand me the vials."

"Y-yes of course m-m-master." Wormtail stuttered reaching as he reached into his robes and rummaged around searching for the vials. His hand soon reappeared, holding two glass vials that clanked together noisily as they ran into each other and his metal hand. Handing them to Voldemort, he tried, unsuccessfully, not to flinch as he took them from him.

"Blood of serpent, and blood of feline. Hell's finest and its keepers; perfect combination to open the gates of hell." Voldemort hissed examining the liquid in the vials, and earning a few chuckles from the Deatheaters at the untold joke before tossing the bottles onto the cobblestone.

With a crash, blood splattered over the cobblestone symbols. The result seemed highly anticlimactic for a second, but then, everything went deathly quiet. The sky gradually grew darker, covering the moon and stars with black, dismal, rumbling clouds. An unsettling gust of wind began to blow from every direction, yet the heat seemed to intensify. The cobblestone and symbols appeared to drink in the blood as every single drop of it sank into the symbols, which then began to glow an unholy shade of red. All around them, the other rocks and boulders, now adorning the same symbols, glowed red, coving the whole entire clearing with the evil glow.

"M-master, w-w-what is h-h-ap-p-pening?" Wormtail stuttered loudly in his anxious voice, along with the other Deatheaters who were mumbling and fidgeting in frightened manners, as the cobblestone platform began issuing scolding steam from its edges.

"QUIET, ALL OF YOU!" Voldemort yelled angrily, although a smile of delight adorned his lipless face.

He stared, neither at the glowing symbols around him nor his followers, but at the cobblestone Gateway, which, with a deafening grinding sound, slowly began to sink into the ground until it was out of sight. In it place the only thing visible was a deep, dark pit of scorching heat, where whispers rose and the air plummeted. The whispers were in a language not comprehensible to human ears. It was an old language known to no one but the trees and rocks surrounding them.

__

'Something's happening.

'Something evil has arrived.

'Something wicked this way comes.'

'And someone has a s-s-stutter-r-r-ring problem.

'Someone's opened the gate.

'Are we free now?'

'I don't know why don't you try and see?'

'I'm not going to try it. Why don't you try it?'

'Fuck that, I'm not going to try it.'

'So who's going to try it?'

'Hey, what's everybody up too?

'Someone opened the gate, and we were waiting for you.'

'Why me, I thought you all hated me?'

'Hate you? Why I never could dream of hating you. That's why we want you to be the first one out. Isn't that right?'

There were then a number of eager agreements.

__

'See, we don't hate you, so go on.'

'Well okay.'

Voldemort and his cronies watched seconds later as a bony, grotesque, clawed and mangled hand reached up from the darkness, only to have an inferno of fire erupt from within. The creature's high-pitched screams were heard throughout the clearing as its hand was hidden amongst the flames.

__

'Hey look, it's not open.

As the flame died down, Voldemort took this time to call into the hole.

"SPEAK DEMONS, FOR I HAVE WORD WITH YOU!"

__

'Ooh, cocky bastard up there. 'Speak demons, for I have word with you.' Do they still talk like that?'

'Well, say something back.'

'Like what?'

'I don't know...anything.'

'Who is it?'

'Send down some women.'

'What for, there are already some of us down here.'

'I said women, not whores.'

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING WHORE!'

'YOU, YOU WHORE!'

_'SILENCE, ALL OF YOU! We have guests.'_ A new voice yelled as an uproar began to rise. This new voice was different from the rest. It wasn't scratchy, raspy, or wheezing like the others. The newcomers voice was strong and melodic. It rang with a superiority and put cold fear into the hearts of all who heard it for it reeked tainted power.

"I said speak!" they heard Voldemort yell again as it reverberated down the hole.

_'Show time!'_ The new voice said darkly.

_"Who is it, which disturbs us?" _A deep angry voice yelled in English from far into the hole, its accent forgotten to the world. And with its voice, the heat coming from the hole intensified.

"It is I, Lord Voldemort, soon to be ruler of this world," Voldemort yelled in a strong confident voice. "And I have an offer you'll be foolish to refuse. Are you willing to listen?"

_'Voldemort?.'_ All the demons laughed_. 'I bet he stayed up all night thinking of that one.'_

"Did you not hear me?" Voldemort asked angrily as his question was answered in silence.

_"I heard you Volderan."_ The voice yelled loudly.

"Voldemort." he corrected even more annoyed than the voice. The Deatheaters, flinched with the mere sound of his voice, they knew he was mad, and that he would take his anger out on them later.

_"Whatever it may be, now to business. What is your offer?"_

"I offer you freedom, for your assistance in ridding my plan of problems."

_"Problems? What type of problems?"_

_'He must mean his name!'_

"My Deatheaters are incompetent, they could use demonic assistant, the wizarding world is slow to acknowledge my comeback, mass killings of the supernatural kind could fix that, and I need the word spread, far and wide." Voldemort said as a cruel smile spread across his face.

_"So, what'll happen to us once you rule and have what you want?"_

"Free reign of the land to do absolutely whatever your black hearts desire."

_'My heart's not black, it's blue.'_

_'And what about us who have no hearts?'_

_"So you open the gates, and we help you gain control you give us free reign, correct?"_

"Correct." he finally said.

_"Well pop open the gate and let us out!"_ another voice yelled up in English, growling and roaring agreements drowning him out afterwards.

"How do I open this, gate?" Voldemort sneered, looking around the clearing.

_"Sacrifice!" the voices chanted maliciously._

_"Really," Voldemort smirked as he turned to his servants. "Which one of you wants to take the honor?"_

_'Send a woman!'_

None of them moved it was all silent. Until one jumped into the air, and out of line from being kicked.

"Aw, Mobile so nice of you to volunteer, come."

The Deatheater walked up shakily to his master's side. He peered down into the hole but was able to see nothing but darkness and felt as if he were in front of an oven the size of a house. As he stood there and shook with fear he barely heard the words his master said to him before Voldemort pushed him into the hole, never to return.

The others watched with regret and relief as their comrade fell to his doom. They could hear his screams until he was too far to hear, but it would haunt them for the rest of their filthy lives.

When the screams died down there was silence among the clearing as everyone waited with anticipation.

Then unexpectedly there was a great light coming from the hole The light hurt their eyes, yet it wasn't from the brightness. The light, red in color, was dull to the senses, yet it was physically intense and stung like the pricks of needles. But the light was alone; amongst the light were shadows. Figures hidden with the light, leaping from the hole in pairs and more. The light didn't let up until all the shadows has ceased to be. By then the

Deatheaters and Voldemort were surrounded by hundreds of demons of different shapes and sizes.

"Now Guardemort how may we be of service." The voice said, but this time with a body to go along.

He was tall and foreboding. His skin tone was a muddied color so dark it was hard to tell if it was black, brown, or red. His clothing consisted of tattered rags that barely covered in grimy body. His hair, black and unruly lay plastered to his head and neck, but from what, no one could tell. His face was handsome under the grime of dirt. That was evident despite the dirt and outward malice he seemed to exude. His body language showed a calm demeanor, but his eyes were angry, remorseless, and filled with hatred. The man had no features that would identify as a demon but it radiated off him like heat from the sun.

Voldemort did not seem surprised as he tried to correct his name again with the evidence of anger and annoyance in his voice. "It's Voldemort."

"Don't care," the demon said with a dark smile, and showing remarkably white teeth, while pointing a finger at himself, "Chubaka."

* * *

Miles away in Surrey, on Privet drive. , # 4, in the smallest bedroom, was a small boy about the age of 14. He tossed, and turned, and bucked in bed, as thoughts of death, pain, and misery plagued his dreams. Suddenly sitting up abruptly in bed, the boy breathed in heavily as he swept the cold sweat running down his face off with he clammy hand.

Harry had been home for a week now and had suffering for it every minute. He had just had the dream that he had had every night since coming home. The day of the third task. He hadn't gotten much sleep so far that summer and he looked like hell.

"I just need a little air that's all." Harry said to himself as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He went over to his window and weakly opened it up as far as he could, because every time he had had the dream, it would leave he weak and more fatigued than when he had went to bed.

He looked out the window, not really seeing, not really hearing anything. All he could think about was last year, and his guilt. He knew it was deserved. If it wasn't then others wouldn't have the urge to send him letters telling him it wasn't his fault. He didn't pay any attention to them. They wouldn't be saying that if they had been there.

Fatigue washing over him like a bucket of water, Harry closed his window trudged back to his bed, and before his head could hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

He was back again, in the graveyard, Cedric was lying by his side. He was bent over holding his scar as the pain shot through it. He squinted through the pain and into the distance at the all too familiar figure. Harry was waiting for it to come into view like it always did, but before it could be discernible an iridescent butterfly fluttered before his face and blocked his view. He swatted at it in confusion, but his hand merely passed through it's body as it erupted into a blinding light.

Lost amongst the blinding light, Harry felt the pain in his scar diminishing. It wasn't until the pain was finally gone, that the light vanished and Harry found himself in a different place. Instead of the graveyard, he was in the desert. The sun above him was warm and not blinding. Looking up into didn't hurt his eyes, but made him feel empowered, refreshed, and guiltless. Under this sun as all his worries seemed far away. To his right was a tree of colossal proportions. It was the bigger than any tree he could ever imagine. So big, Hogwarts could stand next to it and barely reach the branches the treetop. The tree's branches were covered with every type of vegetation. Seed, fruits, flowers and all sorts of indescribable wonders.

High in the branches of the tree, a huge nest sat which housed a massive bird which you would expect to live in such a tree. The bird was white in coloring, with a golden beak, yet tints of colors and patterns seemed to shine off it's feathers with every breath it took. The mere sight of the bird made Fawkes seem like a crow in comparison.

Despite the yards, and possibly miles, that separated them, it only seemed a mere few feet away as Harry stared at it, and while it stared at Harry.'Good evening Harry.

"The Simurgh." a voice with a strong Italian accent commented from behind Harry. "A bird so old she's seen the destruction of the world thrice over, and this is her home. The Tree of Knowledge. It holds every seed and plant known, unknown, forgotten, and extinct to man. She sends her greeting Harry."

Turning around, and kicking up sand as he did so, Harry was startled to find a strange man standing not five feet away.

He was tall and muscular and seemed to be in his early fifties. He had neck length black hair with gray streaking through. He had a short cut beard and mustache also with gray, and dark chocolate brown eyes. He had on a white, open chest, long-sleeved silk jacket, a firm fitting white wife beater underneath, and roomy white pants that flapped in the desert wind.

"Oh what? You don't trust me?" The stranger asked, feigning hurt.

"I would trust you, if...you know, not much though. ..Just if...I knew who the hell you were. That's all." Harry replied with a snort.

"Oh…you sure don't. Well let me introduce myself. I am you."

"Yue? Well, what do you want with me?"

"Wha...No! Siete genere di stupido siete voi." The man muttered under his breath giving Harry a scrutinizing look.

"Hey Yue, what did you just say? I clearly heard the word stupid."

"Nothing. Now let's get this straight. My name isn't Yue. I simply stated I was you. Y-O-U."

"Okay you're me. So what, you're me when I get old, in like 70 years." Harry stated dramatically.

"I AM NOT THAT OLD! I'M ONLY 53, and I am you from one of your past lives." The man declared, starting to lose his cool.

"One of my past lives. Really, how many have I had?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Umm… let me see, about seven, eight including this life."

"Why do I keep being reborn?" Harry asked, deciding to play along with the crazy man. "I mean, if I've died seven times, that clearly means I should stay dead."

"Everybody dies Harry. You've died from old age a few times, you've died in battle quite a few, and once because you married a crazy woman who gave you a heart attack."

"Wow...thanks." Harry mumbled sarcastically. "So what am I? Why do I keep being reborn?"

"Because Harry Potter," The man stated, his voice booming with authority. "…you are the guardian, the savior, the protector of mankind from the evil that threatens it. If it wasn't for you, the earth would be covered in utter chaos, darkness, and evil."

"No." Harry said with a defiant and determined look on his face.

"You're...what? No? No, there is no...No."

"Yes there is. I just said it. No. I'm not playing this anymore. You're crazy if you think, I'm going to...No. Hell, no. I already have enough on my plate. So why don't you take that guardianship of mankind and..." Harry began, but before he could finish his sentence, the sky suddenly stormed over and lighting and deaf rendering thunder began to roar.

Startled by the new conditions of the desert, Harry had no warning before an invisible force seemed to squeeze upon his heart. Grasping at his chest, Harry fell to the ground in pain.

"What are you doing to me?" He managed to gasp through clenched teeth.

"It's not me," the man answered with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "It's you. And I don't mean Yue. Your body knows you're the protector, just as the world does. We can do this all day until you decide to play along, and it'll only get worse."

"You know what?" Harry growled. "I was just kidding. I would love to protect the world."

"Good choice. I am Jared, by the way. The former protector." Jared smiled as the sky cleared up and the Simurgh ruffled her feathers at the drastic changes in weather.

"Well, I'm Harry," Harry added unnecessarily as he picked himself up off the ground. ",the new Protector I guess. So is that what this was all about or am I here for something worse. Because that's my life. There always something."

"Umm …worse." Jared replied through his teeth, while scratching his head.

"What is it; it can't be worse than having to be told you're going to protect the world at age 14 and learning you have an unrested soul." Harry said sarcastically.

"Come on don't act like that. Your soul does rest. It rests for 100 years then you're born again."

"Oh, all right then" Harry said sarcastically. "So what is the big bad news?"

"It's about your snake faced stalker person. What's his name, Fordeman?"

"No, it's Voldemort and what about him."

"Bene, è stupido ed ha aperto la bocca di inferno e migliaia liberati dei demons." Jared said fastly in Italian, but Harry caught and understood the keywords.

"WHAT? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT DEMONS WHEN I CAN BARELY FIGHT VOLDEMORT?" Harry yelled marching up to the old Italian.

"You understood that?" Jared asked in surprise as he took a step back.

"Um...well yeah. Some words hit me and the rest fell into place. Like stupido, inferno, and DEMONS! It sort of clicked in my head!" Harry said in a somewhat hysterical voice. "So what am I going to do with demons and Voldemort?"

"That's what you're here for." Jared said calmly, while backing up from the 14 year old.

"What am I going to do, hide until they go away?"

"No, you're to reclaim the memories of your past lives."

"What good are they going to do me; they didn't exactly help my other lives? THEY'RE DEAD!" Harry yelled.

"Do you know how to fight?"

"No."

"Well your past lives did. So now you're going to regain those fighting techniques, and possibly add some of your own, so you won't be so much of a capretto wimpy."

"You know, I'm seriously starting to hate you." Harry growled, balling his hand up into a fist.

"My mother said the same thing."

"OK," Harry said slowly, "So where are those memories."

"Right here." Jared said as he pulled his hand from behind his back. Opening it slowly, he revealed a crystalline butterfly in his hands that fluttered

it's wings just as slowly as Jared had opened his hands. "These are, he continued, your memories collected over the centuries."

"What's with all the butterflies?"

"I like butterflies." Jared answered him in a firm tone as the butterfly flew from his hand and fluttered towards Harry.

"Well _that's_ not very masculine."

"Né è la sua faccia. Lei somiglia a una brutta ragazza."

"The hell did you just say? Because I'm sure it's something old people get sent to the home for."

"Are you done?" Jared snapped in annoyance.

Harry contemplated for a second, but before he could reach his conclusion, the butterfly had landed on his chest.

"Well that was very anticlimactic." Harry began after a pause, but just as the words left his mouth, the butterfly imploded.

The force of the impact sent Harry soaring and sliding across the desert floor, where he finally stopped on his back and groaning in pain.

"Alright there Harry?" Jared asked, although his voice was unconcerned.

"I think...my lung...just...collapsed." Was the gasping answer, as Harry tried to breathe from his position on the ground.

"Suck it up ramera pequeña. Take it like a uomo." Jared ordered as he came over and helped Harry up, Harry not noticing the impressed smile Jared gave him as they clasped hands.

"But I don't remember any past lives." Harry moaned.

"You're not supposed too."

"Well what the hell just happened with the exploding butterflies and the hurt." Harry asked acting out the sequence that had just taken place.

"Do you really want to remember eight life times of people, pains, and hurts?" Jared asked with an extremely serious face.

"I guess not," Harry answered, "but I don't feel like I can fight."

"Just because you know how to do something, doesn't mean you can feel it. Abilities don't have feelings. Giovanotto diretto spesso."

"Thick headed youngster? See now this name-calling has got to stop old man. You may be old, but I will not hesitate to sock you in the eye."

Harry threatened angrily. "And what the hell are you smirking at?"

"Oh quite a few things. One, you understood me when I insulted you and two, you were already angry, but now you're just being mean and ornery. So that could only mean that your powers are already manifesting and you're getting characteristics of your other selves. Oh if you get my number one persona, you're going to have fun."

"What's your number one persona, what did you do?" Harry asked, becoming slightly nervous.

"Did I tell you there was a veela in my family which made me extremely popular with girls, and me being such an Italian hot throb in my youth...I couldn't help but..."

"Ew, no! Hey, hey, HEY! I'm going to stop you right there and pretend I didn't hear any of that!" Harry yelled, stopping Jared's reminiscing.

"Suit yourself; I can give you a few pointers. You don't look so bad, but if you clean up just a bit more and put a little hip to your...visage, you'll

have to go with an escort to keep the ladies off you."

"SO!" Harry yelled interrupting him, although he was slightly blushing. "What am I going to do now?"

"When you wake up everything will come into place".

"So, when will I wake up?" Harry asked.

"Now." Was all he said before Harry found himself in his room again.

~______~

* * *

Springing up out of his sleep, Harry sat up in bed and put on his glasses. He looked around; nothing seemed out of place.

"Weirdest dream of my life." he sighed in a relieved voice.

He was about to lay down again when his window flew open. He was just watching it in stunned silence when a large floating box came through and landed on his bed. With it safely on the bed, the window closed as if nothing happened.

"Well that's not normal." Harry said to himself as he turned on his bedside table lamp.

On the box, in big letters, read the name Harry.

"Guess it wasn't a dream, this must be what he, … Jared meant by it should come into place when I wake up."

Opening it up Harry pulled out a vial with a blue silvery looking potion. A gold amulet with a black crystal in it, a pair of gloves with the back of the hands cutout, a hefty, metal cube Lastly he pulled out a short sword and piece of paper explaining what everything was. Reading the paper Harry found that it told him he should take the potion after reading the list.

1. The poition is used to safely allow your powers to manifest or else die an excruciating pain before you even get started and get laughed at for the rest of your afterlife.

2. Use the amulet to detect demons until you can do it on your own. Or else get attacked from behind and die an excruciating death.

3. The gloves are to protect you from yourself. Or else have your elemental powers backfire and die an excruciatingly painful death by your own hands and get laughed at for the rest of your afterlife.

4. Use the cube as transportation, it can change into any kind of transportation device, or else die from exhaustion or embarassment from having to walk in this vehicle age of life and get laughed at by passer Byers.

5. The sword is for fighting. Do not use it to chop things except the heads of demons. Or else die an excruciatin death. And don't bring to a gun fight.

After reading this Harry took out the potion and set the box on the floor. He took the knob off and sniffed it, and on finding that it had no smell, he shrugged drank it all in one swallow.

"It might not have a smell but it tastes great." He said before the potion took it affect and put him to sleep. The bottle that was still in his hand fell to the floor and rolled away.

~______~

* * *

Harry awoke the next day to his aunt screaming for him to come down. Forgetting all about last night's adventure, he hurriedly got up, dressed, and was heading for the door when he slipped on the vial to the potion. Falling to the floor, he put his hand under him and pushed up doing a back flip. Standing up straight, he started, after getting over his shock, to remember everything from last night. With that newfound knowledge, Harry could feel the powers that potion awoke in him. He felt the speed that lay under his skin, he relished in the strength in his muscles, he could practically smell elemental powers that rushed through his blood, and he knew that he held wandless magic at his fingertips.

"Wow, didn't know I could do all that. I'm badass." Harry said raking his hand through his long hair.

LONG HAIR?

Sure enough when Harry looked in his mirror, he saw that his messy hair was now a messy mane that reached down past his shoulders.

"That's…a little awkward.." He said picking at his long hair. "Hi, I'm Harry the hairy hippie, and I will be your protector this evening.

Looking at his desk, he spotted a black rubber band. He picked it up, and put his hair up in a low ponytail.

"That's better." he remarked as he scrutinized himself in the mirror.

He was snapped from his admiring by Aunt Petunia screaming at him to hurry up.

"I'm coming," he yelled in his now deeper voice.

He took a quick glance in the mirror again. He saw that he had a tattoo on his left arm. It was of the world with a panther in front of it, and a blue mist forming alone its feet. Somehow, he just knew that was his animagus form.

A mist panther. A panther that could travel with the mist unseen. Not even asking himself how he knew that, he put his shirt back on and headed downstairs to surprise his "Family".

Making it downstairs, Harry sat at the table waiting for them to notice him. Vernon didn't even acknowledge him but told him to cook breakfast. Harry smiled and walked up to the stove where Petunia had already started. When she a caught a look at Harry, she screamed and dropped the glass she was holding.

"What did you do to yourself?" Vernon yelled, whose attention was caught when his wife screamed.

"I had one hell of a growth spurt last night."

"Don't lie to me; people don't grow that much over night." His uncle yelled.

"Well since I'm a wizard, it might work like this for us." He replied coolly.

"DO NOT MENTION YOUR ABNORMALIST IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" His uncle yelled as spit spurted from his mouth.

"All right, all right I won't mention my abnormality in this house."

"Good," Vernon said looking for something to wipe his spit.

"Here you go uncle Vernon." Harry said with a sneaky smile. Pointing a finger at his uncle's hand, Harry made a shooting noise, and then Vernon was suddenly holding a yellow napkin.

"Boy, what did I just say about your ABNORMALIST."

"You said for me not to mention it. And I didn't."

"Oh, you've done it now boy. You'll never go to that school of yours again." Vernon said using the napkin and smiling a wicked grin.

"You don't understand. That magic I did there is so advanced that it is undetectable." Harry said while pointing to the glass on the floor that his aunt was trying to clean up. In the middle of picking up the pieces, Petunia blinked and found herself holding a whole glass. With a yelp, she dropped the newly repaired glass and watched it bounce across the floor.

"So, now you can do your…over the summer?" Vernon stammered as fear swept over him like a cold wind.

"That's what it seems." Harry said as he spun his fingers around as if twirling pistols.

He waited patiently for their reactions, but only silence applauded him. "Well I guess I had better make breakfast then."

Making a show of concentrating, Harry snapped his finger and then the table was filled with all manners of breakfast foods.

"Oh," he started, after surveying the table. "I forgot eggs."

"Please!" Petunia shrieked suddenly. "Please," she said more calmly now, "please do it the normal way."

Harry couldn't help but pity her, and besides, he was tired of seeing them quake. Lowerring his hand, Harry gave her a brief smile before turning to start cooking manually. He didn't owe them this courtesy, now did they deserve to not be tormented, but she had sounded so pathetic and she was his mother's sister after all.

With the smell of food wafting up through the floor boards, Dudley woke up. Thundering downstairs he almost jumped for joy at the sight of all the food on the table.'He must've been up for hours,'

he thought to himself as he saw his cousin still busy at the stove. 'And he's wearing a wig.'

Laughing to himself, he shoved Harry out of the way and started for his seat. Seeing the incident, Petunia sucked in her cheeks while Vernon he wanted to slap his son right then and there, but someone got there first.

Not thinking or registering his actions, Harry he spun around, grabbed Dudley by the back of his neck, and held him in the air in front of him.

"Listen I'm only going to say this once," Harry growled as he shook his cousin violently. "Sono stanco di voi che disrespecting e che provate a bully, se voi punta più grassa di punto uno dalla linea che kick your ass!"

The kitchen was silent, as everyone looked at Harry with wide eyes and opened mouths. Harry chose to ignore them. He was just wondering where that had come from. Trying not to let his unease show, he dropped Dudley to the ground where his mother immediately began nursing and babying him.

Taking the eggs out the pan, he set them on the table and headed upstairs and to his room. Laying down on his bed, he took a deep breath. he laid down on his bed and let things catch up with him.'So, I'm_ the protector of the world, I'm been reborn sev…eight times, I have unknown powers, and I can speak Italian. What the hell is everyone going to think?'_

_'Don't think about what everyone else thinks. Just worry about what you think.'_

_'Oh no," Harry thought in alarm. "now I'm going crazy!'_

_'Chiuda in su. My god what is wrong with you. It's me, Jared.'_

_'That's even worse. Why are you in my head?'_

_'I'm not; I'm just talking in it'_

_'That's makes me feel a whole lot better. What do you want?'_

_'I've come to inform you of the training.'_

_'What training?_

_'Nothing serious. You do it every time.'_

_'What kind of training am I going to have to do?'_

_' A simple task. All you have to do is just collect the devices you saved from your past lives.'_

_'What do you mean that I saved?'_

_'Exactly what I said. In each life, you've had a magical item which you used to keep the world safe. And there are only seven.'_

_'Alright, that doesn't sound too hard. Where are they?'_

_'There is one in each continent.'_

_'HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET FROM CONTINENT TO CONTINENT, AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?'_

_'The damn cube that came with the box and the amulet. DUH!'_

_'Well how is that training?'_

_'By traveling on your own to unknown areas and facing danger. It will give you time to experience and experiment with your new powers.'_

_'Wait, hold up, turn that around, what do you mean by danger?"_

_'Nothing serious, just that Voldemort is using some of the demons to try to take over the world, and he has to get rid of you to do it, and the rest who aren't helping will be after you for your powers, plus there are creatures guarding your devices. No big deal.'_

_'Oh, is that all? Well let me hurry and pack for that fun filled trip.' Harry said sarcastically._

_'You know, I think you got that smart mouth from me. Like my mother always said, May she rest in peace, quello la bocca astuta può ottenere voi battuto. That smart mouth can get you a beaten.'_

_'Hey, that just reminded me, I spoke Italian down there when I wasn't trying, why?_

_'Because your powers are still developing, stupido."_

_'What did I say about name calling? You want to get smacked?"_

_'Ooh, what are you going to do hit your head and hope that it'll hurt me somehow. And about fighting demons, don't worry. You'll be able to fight them by instinct, and the more fighting you do the better you'll become at it.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Positive, remember I had to find the devices too.'_

_'Yeah, but did you have demons?'_

_'Well… no I had shadow creatures though.'_

_'Great, that's big, help. Well… I'll have to get ready and I'll leave tomorrow. Is that okay with you? Old great old one.'_

_'Yeah, fine. I waited one whole week when I was told.'_

_'Who was I when you were told?'_

_'Umm, your name was Wayne Gebsy'_

_'Really, do you know who I was in my other lives?'_

_'Yeah, you were Wayne, Christopher Isack, Brendan Cuwart, Godric Gryffindor, Britain Sumers, Merlin Castro, and me.'_

_'Famous in two lives…I did good.'_

_'That reminds me, you need to pick an object to save for your next life'_

_'Already? You act as if I'm not going to live long.'_

_'Just a precaution. Therefore, what will it be?'_

_Harry put a lot of thought of into before coming up with a good answer._

_'My invisibility cloak.'_

_'Ooh, good one. Don't have anything for invisibility.'_

_'Well now I do.'_

_'Good, now is there anything you need to ask me before I depart your head?'_

_'Yeah how is that amulet supposed to help me find the devices?'_

_'Simple when there's a demon close it will start to spin. The faster it spins the closer the demon. Moreover, if it starts to rock while spinning it means there are more than one demon. Now when you are close to a device it will start turning blue. Got it?'_

_'Yeah, oh wait what about that cube?'_

_'Well you just tell it what kind of vehicle you want and it will change to it. To change it back there will be a yellow button somewhere on it. Press it and it will turn back. Anything else?'_

_'Yeah, what about money?'_

_'I knew that question would pop up soon enough.__' Jared laughed. 'There should be plenty of it in the cargo place of your transportation vehicle.' _

_'Good, now get out of my head, you're creeping me out.'_

_'Buono allora dimentichili!' Jared yelled angrily before his presence vanished from Harry's head._

_Sitting up in bed, Harry knew what he had to do. 'I'm going shopping.' _


	2. Chp 2 The Beginning

Chapter effectively re-written (December2008) from the embarrassing mess it was before. Why did you even read it? Now on to re-write chapter three. Expect it by the end of December-early January. One or the other.

* * *

**Chp. 2 The Beginning:**

* * *

Deciding to get a handle on things before leaving, Harry started off by writing a letter to the Weasley's. Now knowing that there were demons after him, he basically told them he wouldn't be able to visit them over the summer and that he would be going away for a little while.

It wasn't until he started writing that he felt the weight of what he would be doing overcome him. He was about to run off to find something he wasn't sure existed, battle demons, and save the world. And this was all based on the word of supposedly dead Italian man in his head who liked to insult him. Knowing that it sounded crazy, he didn't give an excuse for his running away.

He finished the letter by telling them he would miss them and that they would be better off without him, but after writing that part he realized it might have sounded like a suicide letter. So he then added that he would return once he got a handle on things or if they ever needed.

He sent similar ones to Sirius and Dumbledore and before Hedwig left, he told her to stay at the Weasley's and that he'll be back for her later. As if feeling that he was abandoning her, Hedwig gave him a painful, love nip on his finger before flying off.

"Miss you too, girl." He muttered after her.

He stood at the window and watched until she was out of sight before turning away. Grabbing the cube from the box, he headed downstairs only to find the Dursley's back to their normal routine. As was usual, Dudley was eating, his Uncle Vernon half consumed in the couch reading the paper, and his Aunt Petunia was spying on the neighbors.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, "Uncle Vernon, I'm going down into London today to buy me some things."

"Forget it I'm not taking you anywhere after that incident this morning," he said not even bothering to look at Harry.

"I wasn't asking...I was telling you."

"Then how are you planning to get there, you're not borrowing my car," he countered, continuing to read the paper.

"I have my own wheels;" He replied coolly as he threw the cube in the air and caught it.

Vernon didn't even bother to listen and defiantly didn't notice when Harry left.

However, his attention was caught when he heard the sound of an engine starting up. The sound caught more than Vernon's attention as everyone in the house ran outside to investigate. Once outside they were baffled to find nothing out of the ordinary except for the sound of someone revving up an engine. The found out that the noise was coming from the garage, but before they could take one step towards it, it opened.

As Harry slowly drove out in a silver and black mustang, he wished that he could have this moment in slow motion so that he could admire the looks on his family's face longer, as he smiled and waved at them. Yet, it came to the point of where he had to speed off or risk looking silly. And so, with a final wave at the Dursley's, Harry Potter zoomed out of sight and headed straight toward muggle London.

* * *

Harry enjoyed the freedom he got from speeding down the highway, but he calmed down once he entered London and had to slow down.

He felt like a kid again as he stared all around him. This would be his first time in London by himself and shopping just for himself. Not for school, and not for the Dursleys; just for himself and he loved every minute of it.

It was all silent in the car while Harry looked around for an appropriate outlet. Most he saw either catered especially to women or were too high classed for his tastes. Yes he could have gone around fighting demons and finding artifacts in a custom made suit, but he thought it would be better to stick with jeans and a t-shirt.

His answers for practical clothing came in the form of a mall. Every teenager's way to escape their parents but not their bank accounts. Arriving at the mall Harry parked the car and popped the trunk. There, as promised, he found a sack full of money. Pocketing two handfuls, he quickly and indiscreetly slammed the trunk and sauntered into the mall.

After window shopping and browsing around, he walked into a shop that looked like it sold a variety of clothes for people his age. He hadn't been there long, and was busy looking through a rack full of long-sleeved shirts, when the ambushing began. He was looking for his size when the first girl walked up to him; she was wearing a uniform that showed that she worked there.

"How are you doing today sir? Do you need any help?" she asked in a quiet, flirtatious voice.

Not sure of what to do with this new development, Harry turned back to face the rack as he looked at her out the corner of his eye. She stood there patiently and smiled coyly at him.

_'What do I do?'_ Harry asked himself as he felt himself starting to blush.

Movement made Harry glance around, only to find himself being stared down by the other female workers. They all were smiling, but the smiling ranged from shy, to friendly, to I'll-eat-you-alive-and-make-you-like-it. The intense staring made him blush harder and let out a nervous titter.

"Yes I do." Harry finally said as he looked back down at the first girl, and thanking God that his voice didn't crack.

"Just what are you looking for? Anything special?" She asked as she leaned in closer, and smiled brazenly at him.

After taking a step back, Harry answered her. "I don't know. You see I'm going to be traveling a lot this summer and I need clothes for different climates. I'm going to need a lot, I think."

After saying, this all the girls rushed forward and attacked. One had his hand, two others had connected elbows with him, another had her arm around his shoulder, and the rest were walking either in front or behind him. Harry was helpless to hold them off as he was dragged towards the dressing rooms.

* * *

Back at Voldemort's layer, Chubaka, after assigning a certain number of demons to aid him with Voldemort's tasks, and letting the others run amok among the mortals, was busy basking by the open window, enjoying the unfamiliar sensation of a breeze.

Now cleansed of muck and grime, and wearing a muggle suite, he refused to don Deatheater robes, Chubaka's skin tone turned out to be a dark olive, and his hair, freshly washed, was drying out to a thick wavy mane.

His subordinates, his more civil subordinates, those who were strong enough to defy Voldemort's cronies, rallied around him and entertained themselves. They had been called to him three hours prior and he had yet to acknowledge their presence.

Finally he spoke, and before he could utter a word, the demons quieted. "The mortal who released us has a problem." Chubaka uttered in a bored manner as he gazed out the window with his hate filled eyes.

"Like others before him, he wants to rule the world…or something. But for some reason a child is one of his only weaknesses."

Chubaka was silent after this and seemed to physically force himself to continue speaking. "He's sending out a troop of his Deatheaters to capture the kids and he claims that the kid has an uncanny ability to escape and so he wants a few of you for reinforcement."

He let his words stew amongst the demons before him. "Xander, you will join them on their capture."

"Capture?" a horned, boorish, red skinned man, the size of a bull complained as he stepped forward.

"I don't have time to play lap dog to a fleshbag, they're going to kill the kid anyway, you'll be doing them a favor, and save us some time."

"Won't he be mad, boss?" a lower demon voiced in a gravelly voice not used to mortal language.

Chubaka turned his gaze on him and the little demon cowered down and exposed his neck instinctively. Though the demon cowered, Chubaka's facial expression hadn't altered or hinted at any anger at the demon's question.

"Mad? You think I care whether that creature is angered or not? He may have a small amount of power over us, but it's only a small amount. He doesn't even know how to secure us to his orders."

Chubaka was silent as he dared the demon to continue, but the demon remained silent as he slunk low to the ground under Chubaka's intense gaze. "Now that you understand," Chubaka began as he turned back to face the windows. "Xander, have fun, kill the boy and get it over with. I have things to do on this Earth."

With his order given out, Chubaka grew silent and still with hatred in his eyes a gentle breeze caressed his skin.

* * *

Harry drove back to the home, feeling like a whore.

"I feel dirty." He mumbled in disgust.

The girls had, he felt, taken advantage of him as they forced clothes on and off him in the dressing rooms. He had finally thought himself attractive, but they only wanted him for his money. They had only flirted and forced him to buy all the clothing that he did so that they could get the commission. Once each girl had ported a heap of his clothes to the cashier and claimed their commission, they had abandoned him for other customers. They left him feeling cheap and used as he exited the store to their snickering and giggling at his back. He vowed to never let it happen again.

Before leaving the mall all together, Harry also purchased a tent and a pocketknife.

By the time he made it back home he felt less like a slut and more like boy about to abandon his life for a dangerous adventure. Parking in the yard, Harry grabbed his purchases and headed into the house and up the stairs to his room, ignoring the Dursleys, who were clack-jawed in the living room.

After dumping his stuff in his room, the first thing Harry did was to discard his old clothing and adorn the newer ones that fit him. Once getting that over with, he felt better about leaving. Shedding his old clothing had been like shedding the old Harry Potter. Now, he was the Protector of mankind and he was ready to get a move on.

Scavenging up one of the spells that he could actually remember and perform correctly, Harry Transfigured his old shirt into a sack and magically induced it to have no packing limit.

He then proceeded to throw his new clothing and things into the bag, followed by everything else in the room he felt like keeping. Some of those things included his trunk, Hedwig's cage, his photo album, the box filled with his Protector paraphernalia, and just to piss off the Dursleys, he took the bed.

Having packed, Harry took one last look around the room he had always openly never wished to see again, hoisted his heaving sack onto his shoulders and headed for the door and his new life.

_'Whoa, where do you think you're going,_' someone interrupted.

"Man, don't just talk like that." Harry started as he grabbed chest. "Announce yourself when you're going to talk. Give me some kind of signal."

_'Don't worry I have better things to do than rescue you from prematurely killing yourself and those around you.'_ Jared continued.

"What?" Harry asked in concern.

'_Why don't you have your gloves?'_ Jared asked urgently.

"I don't need them." Harry said shrugging. "Haven't showed any sign of elemental powers," he said remembering what the gloves were for.

_'Oh, yeah?_' Jared said in a singsong voice. _'Want to keep them off so when they do come you kill yourself or hurt someone…accidentally.'_

Harry thought about this, and he finally answered with a simple, "No. but I don't have them."

_'Oh, I'm sorry, but I thought _I_ was _your_ mentor. But since _you_ say you don't have elemental powers. I guess I, the older, smarter, former Protector, should just leave But if you did have elemental powers then touching that doorknob would be a bad thing'_

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously. But his head was silent.

Not liking the situation, Harry walked timidly to the door and grabbed the doorknob. Nothing happened. Letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I knew nothing would hap... owwwwww!" In the middle of telling himself he was right, the doorknob had started to glow red and Harry smelled meat cooking as his brain told him his hand was in excruciating pain.

_'Awe did you hurt your hand._' Jared commented in a voice a mother would use to talk to their child._ 'Why don't you stick it in some water?' _

"No!" Harry snapped, as he continued to shake his hand in agony.

_'Why not?_'

"I don't…uh…" Harry muttered as an idea tried to make its way forward in his head. "I'll…um…._I'll get electrocuted_!" He finally managed to get out as he remembered what the elements were.

_'It'll be okay, electricity is one of the last ones to develop. So soothe you hand in some water or else finish cooking that thing.'_

Harry hesitated as he breathed in heavily through his nose. "Fine." He grumbled as a fresh wave of pain flashed through him. Conjuring a bowl of water, Harry set it down on the desk and submerged his hand up to wrist.

_'Was it electricity or water that developed last?'_ he heard Jared mutter just before there was a crackling noise assaulting his ears.

Harry only managed to curse once before he was blinded by a white pain that started in his hand and ended in his hair. The sound of a small explosion emitted from the bowl of water as it shattered and sent Harry sliding across the floor, to lay a crumpled, twitching heap.

* * *

After getting the char off and digging through the bag to get the gloves, Harry was finally ready to leave. Passing his desk, he spotted a folded slab of paper with his name on it. Glancing around his room once, he picked it up saw that it was from Jared.

_Harry:_

_I advise you to leave now since you told people you were leaving before you were ready and they will try to stop you. Leave now and hurry._

_Jared_

Nervousness swept through Harry at the thought of someone coming to stop him. It would be so awkward if they caught him. What would he say: I was just joking? It never occurred to him that he had limited time to escape. As he thought about it, they were probably reading the letters now and could apparate there within seconds.

"Stupid, stupid Harry." He berated himself as he hastily gathered up his bag and dashed out of his room and down the stairs.

As he passed the Dursleys, he only slowed a second as he glanced at them, wondering if he would miss them, then decided he was crazy and ran out of the house.

As he approached the car, he felt he needed a smaller and less conspicuous vehicle, and watched in mild fascination as it morphed into a silver and black Buell s3 thunderbolt, with the helmet hanging off the side.

"Convenient." He muttered as he hustled over and threw his bag into cargo hatch under the seat. But before he closed it, he saw that the cargo space held the sack of money that had been in the car. Closing the door, he put the helmet on and started up the bike.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was 4:00. Forming a plan as he went, Harry revved his engine before skidding in a circle to face the road and eased out of the driveway.

He gave himself two hours before dark and planned to head south until then and camp until the morning. He hoped that he would be far enough away that no one would find him too easily.

Once on the street, Harry didn't even turn to have a last glance at his childhood…residence, before speeding off down the street and out of the Dursley's lives.

Like he had planned, by six o'clock he had left Surrey far behind, but not according to plan was the fact that he had no idea where he was.

"Yes!" he yelled sarcastically as he pulled his bike over to the side of the road and took off his helmet. "Why does it feel like this is going to happen ALL THE FREAKING TIME?"

Throwing his helmet to the ground in frustration, Harry looked back the way he had came and saw nothing but endless road and sky, then looking ahead, he was assaulted with the same scenery.

"I'm a sitting duck, they're going to fly over and say, oh, what is that on a deserted road? Looks like Harry Potter, what a dumbass. Okay, I need a… a gaaahhh my butt hurts!"

He stood aside the road for a minute as he stretched and got his bearings. He knew he couldn't camp out in the middle of nowhere. So after one last butt massage, Harry mounted the bike, for what he hoped was the last until he could sleep, and zoomed off down the road again.

He fell into an unsafe stupor as he drove for another hour and a half. By then, night had fully fallen upon him and sleep was steadily creeping up. So when the road suddenly gave him a wooded area off a side road, he took it.

He didn't drive far before he killed the engine and pushed the bike far into the woods. Not finding a clearing that didn't need a little work, Harry felt it to be pointless to set up a tent and just props himself against a tree and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Back at Privet Drive the Dursley's were just beginning to accept that Harry was a druglord and had finally spared them of his presence.

"For taking care of the boy, he could have offered us some money for our convenience."

"Vernon," Petunia reprimanded him. "It's drug money."

"Not once it enters the bank".

In the middle of laughing, Dudley let out a frightened yell as their front door swung open with such force that it embedded itself in the wall. Petunia and Vernon could only watch in astonishment as a large, mangy dog came bounding through their kitchen and up the stairs. Not soon after, an old man with a scraggly beard and a hobo came following it, both calling for Harry's name.

"It's his junkies." Vernon whispered as he hoisted himself off the couch. "You grab the boy, I'll call the authorities."

"Come, Dudley, before we all catch hepatitis…VERNON WATCH OUT!" Petunia yelled in the midst of helping her son off the floor, but was too late to stop the phone from being struck by the spell.

While trying to calling the law enforcers, Vernon suddenly found that impossible as the phone seemed to have become a live rabbit in his hands.

"Damn magicians!" he cursed, dropping the rabbit as he stared angrily at the men descending his staircase. The dog, he saw, was busy rampaging through the house.

"The correct term is Wizards, Mr. Dursley." Dumbledore commented calmly as he smiled good naturedly at him.

"Do you mind telling us were Harry has gone off to?" he continued.

"Probably to run his drug empire!" Vernon yelled angrily.

"Pardon?" Remus ventured after a second's pause.

"That's right, you heard me." Vernon continued confidently. "The boy has become involved in drugs and whores and I won't be having that in my house."

"Drugs!" A new voice yelled in outrage as the dog leapt onto the ground floor, landing as a scraggly haired man. "Who gave him the drugs? Was it you?" This was directed towards Dudley, who, by this time, had had enough.

"Animorphs are real!" he screamed as he ran pass the wizards and out the door.

"Dudley!" Petunia screamed, but couldn't make herself pass in front of the freakish men.

"Do I look that bad?" Sirius asked in bewilderment.

"Yes." Remus offered up instantly.

"What the hell is an animorph?"

"Do you happen to know which direction he went in?" Dumbledore interrupted, trying to bring the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Why? You're not going to bring him back here are you? I don't need turf wars going on around my family. Drive-bys, prostitution, unsightly crackheads, shoes hanging from telephone lines…I don't need it!"

"I assure you, Harry needs help at this point. He has gone through an ordeal last year and I fear that is what has caused his peculiar behavior. Once we find him, he will be placed in a more suitable environment."

"Good." Vernon said, acknowledging only the part that Harry wouldn't be returning to his home.

"Now, do you recall him saying anything before he left?"

"No, the ingrate just ran out the door."

"Which way did he go, and do you know if her took a bus or broom?"

"Broom? _No_…the boy bought an American car with his drug money. It was silver, and I don't know which way he went then, but he went towards London earlier."

"He can drive?" Remus asked in astonishment. "You taught him to drive?"

"No. The boy must have learned from his drugdealers."

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a second, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the whole room was filled with flying bricks and dust as the chimney exploded.

"It's begun, Petunia run, the competition is here!"

"Oh Vernon, my living room!" Petunia cried in dismay as her husband grabbed her arm and hauled her away and out the door.

"Alright, Potter you big drama queen, where are you?" an angry voice yelled from the debris, as the dust settled enough to uncover the five redheads roaming through the room. "You don't turn down an invitation to the Weasley domain, you 'hole!"

"Ronald!" Molly Weasley scolded.

"HARRY POTTER! You get out here right this minute!" she continued in her full-on angry mother voice, just as Ron and the twins ran up the stairs, ignoring the older wizards in the room as they did so.

"Ahh, Molly, Arthur, boys," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "So nice to see you."

"He's not here, mum!" Ron yelled from the stairs as his head reappeared.

"He took the bed." The twins both commented at the same time.

"So," Mrs. Weasley asked with pursed lips as she turned her gaze onto Dumbledore. "Where is he?"

Despite the situation, Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "We haven't a clue."

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. Overtaken by a sudden urge to leave, Harry, in his half asleep mind tried to stand and fell onto his side in a heap on the forest floor.

While he had been sleeping, small woodland creatures had been lurking around, but when he started thrashing around like a drunken man, they scattered.

Coming into his mind long enough to realize he wasn't going anywhere; Harry crawled back to the base of the tree he had been sleeping under and spied his bag. Using the tree as support, Harry pulled himself into a semi standing position. Feeling worn out, Harry rested against the tree for a moment before bending over to retrieve his bag, but as he hauled up on it, the weight of the bag sent his unprepared body sprawling to the ground.

Stopping himself just inches from doing a face plant, Harry stopped moving as a light flew over his head and exploded against the tree in front of him.

Suddenly finding himself awake, Harry glanced behind him and groaned to find a posse of Deatheaters behind him. "Figures." He muttered as he gripped his bag tighter around his bag.

As he stood there contemplating, Harry wasn't sure who made the first move. All he knew was that he was suddenly running and Deatheaters were hot on his trail.

Making sure to serpentine, Harry dodged spell after spell as the trees around him either exploded or ignited with each spell cast.

It wasn't until he started gaining ground on his pursuers that he felt confident enough to stop running. He felt, since he had such a lead on them and it was pitch dark, that if he stepped lightly and moved swiftly, instead of running, he could easily evade them until he got out of the forest.

As he slinked about, he kept turning in all direction so that he could watch himself from all sides. At one point he tried to retrieve his wand from his bag, but it was so cluttered with junk, like a bed he could have slept on instead of the ground, and disorganized from him just throwing things in it, that he could barely tell things apart.

After giving it up for a lost cause, Harry continued sneaking through the trees, his ears on alert for any sound of approaching Deatheaters. He felt confident that he'd hear them before they heard him. He was a slight boy in jeans and a t-shirt; they were old, hulking men in robes that swept the ground. He was pretty sure he'd hear them coming. There was no way they'd be able to sneak up on him. No way. Unless; they were just standing around, waiting for him to get lost and circle back into their waiting arms.

There was no way he would expect them to think of something so dastardly. So that was why when the tree suddenly moved and fired a spell at him. He could do nothing but gape as the binding spell hit him and made him hit the ground immobile.

"No more running, Potter." The Deatheater teased as he kicked Harry in his side, making the youth groan in pain. "The Dark Lord has requested your presence, and it would behoove you to accept."

Planting his foot on Harry's chest like a hunter berating his dead prey, the Deatheater shot a spell into the air, and the wood was suddenly aglow as the Dark Mark lit up the sky.

"Now let's wait for your escort party." The Deatheater continued, grinning behind his mask as the thought of being the one to present The-Boy-Who-Lived to his master,

The other Deatheaters saw the mark and were steadily making their way to their associate. The mark was only to be released once the boy was captured. Now they would return to Voldemort's lair were they would get their entertainment from the boy's torture.

But as they got closer to their destination, they heard a crashing through the woods, as their cohort became agitated and starting dragging the boy to them. This is what they thought, until the noise became louder and their comrade came crashing through the air, splintering the smaller trees as he came to a backbreaking stop against a sturdy tree. The others were stunned into silence as they could spot an equally confused Harry Potter staring at them through a good sized hole in the forest.

The astonishment was broken as the flying Deatheater groaned painfully and screamed as he tried to move his spine.

"Don't let him get away!" A Deatheater yelled as Harry took off running.

Harry would have made another clean get away if he hadn't had slipped and cracked his chin against a tree root. Only momentarily delayed by the pain, Harry was soon back on his feet and running again as spells began passing over his head.

As he ran, he was hit in the back by a cruciatus curse and he fell and tumbled out of the trees and into a clearing. And as he writhed in pain on the ground, the only thought that went through his mind was: 'Where the hell was this place when I was looking for a place to sleep?'

The curse was surprisingly short lived and with shaky limbs, Harry climbed to his feet, only to find himself surrounded.

"Shit." he muttered aloud as his took a step back, but as soon as he moved, all the wands were targeted on him.

Harry held up his arm in surrender as they moved in closer.

He had no intention of surrendering, there was no way he was ever going to face Voldemort without a fight. But he had no idea how he was going to do it.

His attention was brought to the Deatheater in front of him, whose mouth was forming the words for a spell. Harry smiled, not sure why, but was rewarded as the Deatheaters stopped moving as sudden caution overtook them.

Seeing this, he snorted. So, smiling unnerved people.

The distraction only lasted a second but it gave him the confidence he needed. So when the Deatheater finally conjured the spell, Harry had grabbed the wand arm of the Deatheater closest to him and pulled him in front of the spell's path.

The Deatheater yelled as the cruciatus spell hit him, and out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the Deatheater behind him aim a spell at his back. With the Deatheater still caught in his grasp, the man's wand had been dropped when the spell hit him; Harry only meant to use him as a shield again. But in his haste to block the spell, the Deatheater became a weapon as the man's feet left the ground and was swung wildly toward the spell and the caster.

Harry's surprise soon turned to shock as he felt the man's arm give way as if it was about to detach. Letting the man go as if he burned, Harry watched as he knocked the other Deatheater to the ground with his arm crumpled by his side at an unnatural angle.

Momentarily distracted and a little sick at what he had just done, Harry didn't hear the cruciatus spell being cast, but felt it as the pain that started in his back forced him to his knees in pain.

Throwing his arms out in pain, the curse ended and Harry was just able to register his hand connecting with something solid as the Deatheater sneaking up behind him was sent flailing into the air and into the darkness of the trees.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the remaining Deatheaters yelled to his partners, just as Harry was asking himself the same question.

It took him a second to connect his strength to his newfound job as being The Protector.

"Oh yeah." He drawled out in realization staring at his hands, and as he looked up at the Deatheaters, his smile was genuine.

After an awkward second of getting into a fighting stance, Harry motioned for the Deatheaters to come at him.

The Deatheaters were not quite sure what to take of the situation. Here was Harry Potter, short and relatively skinny, staring then down with a smile on his face and itching for a fist fight. The situation was both sad and funny.

When none of them made a move, Harry decided to start the dance himself. He took a tontine step forward, yet they still stared. With an unknown feeling rushing through his veins, Harry picked up his pace and grinned boldly at them.

It wasn't until he smiled that the Deatheaters reacted. There were three left, two were lost to the forest, one more was getting to his feet, and the others were down for the count.

As he approached, they shot spells at them, but Harry was happy to see that his dodging wasn't just luck, he was actually quick enough to step out of the way of a speeding spell. And as they whizzed pass him, he let out an exhilarated laugh as he bound up to the closest Deatheater and grabbed the man around his neck and kept charging until they hit a tree.

Being shorter than the man, Harry's hold forced the man into a squatting position as Harry rammed his head against the tree repeatedly.

As he assaulted the man, the other two Deatheaters simultaneously fired spells at him, and the combined strength of their magic forced him off his feet and into the air. The impact felt like a hit with a bat, and as Harry fell back to earth he landed on his feet, but the momentum sent him tumbling to the ground.

Getting wise to his resiliency, a Deatheater hurried to subdue him, back as he came too close, Harry snatched the man around his ankle and slammed him onto the ground. But upon hearing the man groan, Harry slammed him down on the other. Landing on his back this time, the Deatheater was knocked out.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the two remaining Deatheaters sneaking up on him. Springing to his feet, Harry pulled the unconscious Deatheater up to intercept the spells before tossing him like a ragdoll at his fellows who were smart enough to duck.

Harry and the Deatheaters eyed each other carefully. It felt, to Harry, like an old west showdown, and they were just waiting for the other to draw their weapons.

Harry slowly stepped to the side, and the Deatheaters matched him, and as he took another step one of his opponents grew impatient and took aim. Easily dodging it, Harry was struck from the side by the other with a binding spell.

As the spell took effect and dropped him to the ground, the Deatheaters let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell has he been eating? Is he on some kind of drug?" the first Deatheater asked as they stood over Harry's prone figure.

"I don't know," his partner replied. "Let's just get him back before he does something el…."

Breaking free of the spell, Harry reached up and grabbed each Deatheater by their collar and yanked them down. And as their head connected to the ground, they were out.

"Well that was cool of me." Harry remarked to himself as he climbed to his feet. As he surveyed his battlefield, he heard one of the Deatheaters groan as they began to come to, but he put an end to that when he tossed his buddies onto his squirming body.

"I am Potter, hear me roar!" he yelled triumphantly into the sky before falling into a fit of laughter. "Where the hell is that bag?"

Looking around the clearing, Harry caught a glimpse of his bag sticking out from the depth of the forest. Happy to see it, Harry wondered how the Deatheaters had found him. Was there some kind of tracking advice on him, or did one of them see him leaving the city? If that was the case, where did they see him at?

Going over to his bag, a chill ran down his spine at the thought of them watching the Dursley's house because of him. The chill wasn't that they could be watching him, but that he actually cared that they might harm the Dursleys.

"I care? Really?" he wondered aloud in mild disgust at himself. "They are so lucky."

While he was contemplating his feelings about his abusive family, the ground suddenly shook under his feet as something large landed behind him.

Harry was hesitant to turn around. He knew there was nothing good about the earth quivering impact or the feeling radiating against his back. Deciding that ignoring the evident was no good; Harry sighed and slowly turned around.

What he saw made his stomach cramp up.

Standing big and tall behind him was what was obviously a demon. It stood perhaps seven foot tall with bulging muscles. It's skinned was redder than the Weasley's hair, and its eyes were as black as coal. Straggly black hair grew out of the top of its head, alongside two bullish horns. Besides the mass, skin color, and horns, the demon was relatively human looking, and it wore no clothes except for a pair of brown trousers.

Harry found that he couldn't control his body as the Demon stalked closer to him, bringing the smell of ozone as he went. The demon didn't speak until he towered above Harry, making the boy crane his neck to look him in the face.

The demon scrutinized him with a smirk before offering his hand, much to Harry's surprise. "Xander." The demon offered. "Impressive work you did back there."

Not sure of what to do, Harry took the offered hand and shook it. "Harry, and thanks…I guess." he countered hesitantly.

"You really took care of those guys, and you didn't kill any." Xander continued.

"I wasn't trying." Harry said, getting anxious with the long handshake.

"I know." Xander agreed. "This is why I know you're weak. Too squeamish to even kill someone who would feel noting killing you. Weak."

"How do you know?" Harry countered. "How do you know I don't leave my victims alive so that they could forever live with fear in their hearts at the thought of me?"

Harry mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his very macho words, but before he could conjure the picture, his hand suddenly exploded in pain as Xander clenched it tightly and began pulling.

He pulled until Harry's feet left the ground and the boy was dangling in front of him like a fish on a wire.

"_I'm_ going to kill you." Xander stated. "Are you going to leave _me_ writhing in fear at the thought of you?"

Harry thought for a second. "Yes?"

Xander burst into laughter and dropped Harry to the ground. Landing on his hands and knees, Harry's stomach quaked as he saw Xander reeling his foot back to kick him. With his stomach revolting Harry took the kick to the chest with stride, but held onto the leg for all his might.

This act only made Xander scream with more laughter. "Very heroic!" he hollered as he tried to shake Harry off his leg.

"Get off, you parasite!" Xander yelled, getting annoyed as he began beating Harry in his back.

The blows were so powerful that Harry felt as if they were punching through his body, but he held his own and countered by biting Xander's thigh.

Angered by the pain, Xander's poundings became more powerful and he even resulted in knocking his leg against a tree. But despite his efforts, Harry only released his hold and fell off once the taste of blood assaulted his mouth.

Spitting out the dark, metallic tasting liquid, Harry was unaware of Xander approaching until he was yanked to his feet.

"Biting? Really?" Xander accused angrily before swinging one of his gigantuous fists into Harry's abdomen.

Harry doubled over at the intense pain. Falling to his knees he could do nothing to stop the saliva from dripping from his mouth, nor could he bring himself to breathe again. Yet the blow did do him some good by relieving him of his cramps as a large belch escape his lips.

"Oh." He muttered as he wiped his mouth. "I feel better."

Seeing Xander's feet approach alerted Harry to reel back just in time to escape decapitation. Jumping to his feet, Harry was distracted by a stinging in neck, and as he raised his hand to investigate, he found that the sword had cut him just below his larynx.

"You scratched me you, bitch!" Harry yelled, surprisingly upset at getting his throat slit, no matter how shallow.

"Quit crying little girl!" Xander scolded as he swung his sword, a lethal, red blade with a nasty tip.

Jumping out of reach, Harry just barely managed keeping his guts from spilling down his front. But Xander continued to charge forth with wild swings of his blades that had Harry sidestepping, ducking, and dodging faster than he could ever imagine.

"Come on, hold still!" Xander growled.

"Fuck that!" Harry retorted as he continued to dodge.

"Should you be cursing?" Xander reprimanded as one of his swings forced Harry to lose balance and fall onto his backside. "How old are you, twelve?"

"Fourteen!" Harry yelled angrily as he kicked the demon in his knee.

"You fight like a bitch!" Xander growled, as he grasped his knee.

"Su madre!"

Xander halted in what Harry called surprised shock.

"Yeah that's right!" Harry continued as he pulled himself to his feet. "Your mother. She and I are good friends…I'm probably your fath…"

But before he could finish his tirade, Xander kicked out a foot that connected with Harry's chest, sending the slight boy flying and tumbling into a tree. He hit the tree with such force that he left an impression as he fell to the base of the tree, landing upside down.

"Oh." Harry moaned, dazed by pain. "This sucks!"

"Die you, jerk!" Xander growled angrily as he advanced on Harry, his sword posed for a killing blow. Harry quickly righted himself, but pain stopped him from jumping to his feet.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, deciding he wanted to die talking smack. "Did I hit a sore spot? Because I know I did with your…"

"Cecelia Bonaduce was a saint!" Xander yelled as he raised his sword high and brought it down with all the force in his body.

"Saint Lick My…" Harry's last words weren't heard over the sound of Xander's screams as Harry kicked him in the crotch.

With the demon distracted, Harry tried to crawl from between him and the tree, but as he passed him, Xander's groaning turned into a throaty laugh. "Little asshole, where do you think you're going?"

"To see your…"

"SHUT UP!" Grabbing Harry by his collar, Xander forced the boy into a chokehold with one hand while the other, awkwardly attempted to heft the sword up and into the boy's chest.

Harry struggled against Xander's hold, but Xander was all muscle and he only managed to agitate the demon into laughter.

In slow motion, Harry watched the sword come closer to him, and he panicked, he changed his mind. He didn't want to die talking smack! He wanted to live, and to live, he needed to fight back. And so it was with this thought that he felt a pressure in his hand.

Glancing down he saw the sword Jared had given him.

"About time." He chocked as he brought the shorter sword up to block Xander's.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Xander growled in frustration.

Taking advantage of Xander's distraction, Harry kicked the demon in the leg and followed it with an elbow to the face before breaking loose of his hold.

By the time Xander had recovered from the double attack, he was breathing angrily through his nose, looking unscathed except from a bruised face and a bleeding thigh. Yet Harry, who was bleeding from a busted lip, cut throat, and scratch on his forehead, was grinning from ear to ear and holding a much smaller sword compared to Xander's.

"I am going to eat you alive, AND IF YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY MOTHER I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH!"

Harry closed his mouth but kept his grin. He didn't know why, but he was pumped full of energy, and the fact that he didn't know how to wield a sword wasn't bothering him at all.

"Come now, Hellboy, why so riled up?"

"Hellboy is a disgrace to demons." Xander yelled as he charged.

"You're a disgrace, son." Harry commented as he met Xander's sword blow for blow.

"You're not my father!"

"Says you."

"You're twelve!"

"Fourteen and I've been around…mostly around your mother."

"Shut up!" Xander snapped as Harry parried his blow. Taking one hand off his sword, he punched Harry in the jaw, sending the boy staggering.

"Cheap!" Harry growled as he rubbed his aching jaw with one hand and tried to defend himself with the other. But he wasn't as strong with one hand and realizing this, he brought the other down to clasp the hilt, but by then, Xander had gotten the upper hand and Harry's sword went soaring.

With a triumphant smile, Xander brought his sword teasingly close to Harry's neck.

"Now what were you saying about my mother?"

Harry smiled nervously and didn't dare move or take his eyes off the psychotic demon before him.


	3. Chp 3 A Brief Moments Peace

**Updated**: July 2009

* * *

**Chp.3 A Brief Moments Peace**

* * *

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Harry choked out, trying hard to ignore the blade resting above his shoulder. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and you are?"

Not bothering to banter this time, Xander swung his sword. And not wanting to have his head sliced off, Harry jumped out the way, but was wrong about what Xander wanted to cut off. Instead of swinging for a decapitation, Xander had brought the sword down and Harry just barely managed to keep his arm attached as the sword bit into his shoulder and tore a hefty gouge out and down his bicep.

Shock kept Harry from screaming in pain, but it did nothing to stop the burning sensation his new wound caused. He found that shock and adrenaline helped a lot when in a one sided sword fight. Not only was he able to ignore the pain, but he was also able to keep himself alive as he ducked and dodged the wild swings being aimed at him.

Desperate to keep his limbs, Harry's dodges seemed like works of art. He felt as if a dancer would envy his moves, but that could have been because of the blood lost. He was successful at keeping his limbs and eternal organs from being dismembered, but his sporadic movements left other body parts in the line of fire and he was getting an immense amount of slashes and wounds. One almost fatal wound occurred on his stomach while reeling his head back, and as the blade tore through his shirt and left a fiery line across his belly he let out a hysterical laugh.

The laugh gave Xander pause, and not willing to waste such an opportunity, Harry kicked out Xander's knee, effectively making him drop his sword, and as he fell to his level Harry delivered a fierce uppercut to the demon's face. But instead of flying back like the Deatheaters had done, the demon managed to keep his balance and only seemed to get angrier.

"Do you know how it feels to have a toddler repeatedly kick you in the same spot over and over again?" Xander asked as he slowly got to his feet. "After a while it starts to hurt."

Harry quickly took possession of the demon's sword and swung in into the forest. "Sorry, I wouldn't know…I should have been there for you growing up, but your mom was a…."

"It feels like THIS!" Xander yelled as he kicked Harry in his left knee.

While expecting the pain, Harry wasn't expecting for his leg to collapse. He didn't yell out at the pain, but his eyes widened to the risk of falling out. As he clutched his knee in pain Harry didn't acknowledge Xander until he got within range of attack. Not wanting to give the demon a warning, Harry lashed out with his fist and clouted him in the groin.

"Oh, you son-of-a…oooh!" Xander cursed angrily under his breath while bent over in pain. "We don't junk punch! Little Bitch!" the latter was yelled as Xander swung one of his ham fists as Harry, aiming for the boy's knee again.

Dodging the fist, Harry bounced experimentally on his feet, testing out his knee, while he waited for Xander to get back to his feet. As the demon, with a grunt, righted himself, they had a stare off as a cool wind blew through their battle area. Yet neither enjoyed it as irritation controlled their bodies. Not a word was said but the tension grew, even the amused animal spectators were beginning to feel the friction between the fighters. Then finally…they charged.

They met at a stalemate, their shins connected in the air as they both tried to kill the others' knee. They bounced away without a word as they realized what the other had tried to do. There was three second pause and then they kicked out again, only to be blocked by the others' foot. Again, blocked, again, blocked, kick and a miss. They battle of the knees continued for a while, with no one getting a hit, their kicks being blocked by the others kick, and near kicks to the groin that made them both edgy and angry.

On the eightieth kick, Harry hesitated and waited for the newly acquired move to send Xander off balance, and as the demon was expecting to knock legs with Harry again, he became unbalance and took an awkward step forward.

Stomping the demon's foot, Harry was rewarded with a howl of pain which was effectively silenced by a blow to the face. Seeing that the blow stunned him, Harry promptly kicked Xander in the knee as hard as he could, and effectively hurting his foot in the process. But it was a small price to pay, because he'd be damned if he was going to lose the battle of the knees.

"AND your mother was a whore!" Harry trash talked triumphantly, forgetting that he had merely hurt the demon and not knocked him unconscious, and so as the fist made contact with his chin, Harry had a moment, before the pain and the elevation, to kick himself.

The blow, from its awkward point of origin, made Harry reel back until he hit a tree. Before he could get a handle on his position, Xander, which was his nature, was suddenly looming over him with an inhuman speed. The look he shot Harry was pure malice, and Harry knew the idiotic banter was gone and he was in for a real fight. He was surprised he even managed this thought before Xander sent a barrage of blows to his abdomen with such force and speed that his body stood erect against the tree.

Xander didn't speak, he didn't laugh triumphantly…he only growled. And Harry found that it was far more frightening than anything else the demon could have done. While Xander held no resemblance to anything he had ever seen before, the pure ferocity of his growl, made it hit home that he was dealing with demons.

As Xander switched it up and delivered a blow to his nose, breaking the cartilage as he did so, Harry tried to throw in an arm to block and possibly get a shot in of his own. But while he blocked one blow, Xander countered with a harder, faster blow that sent the boy falling to the ground. And if he thought he might get a moment reprieve from the blows, Harry was sadly mistaken as Xander began to viciously kick and stomp him into oblivion.

"What the hell are you?" Xander growled in his hysterical anger, spittle shooting from his mouth as he did so, and if his face hadn't had the foot in it at the moment, Harry would have saw rows of deformed jagged teeth. "Any other human would have died by now! What are you, half cockroach?"

If he wanted an answer, Harry couldn't give it, because at the moment he realized he didn't like getting kicked in the face. It hurt. As the kicks continued, Harry managed to wiggle his arm up into a ready position, waiting for his chance to strike. He saw his chance come as Xander shifted to kick him in a new position, and as the foot came down again, he grabbed it.

He gave Xander no time to register what was happening before he twisted the demon's foot and tossed him down onto his back. As he saw the demon sit up, Harry felt an anger rush through him like he had never felt before. All because of the sight of the demon rising too quickly. When he put someone down, they should have the decency to stay down longer than two seconds.

And so, like a mad man, he charged the demon, yelling a warrior's roar as he tackled him back to the ground. For a second, as he pinned the demon down, yelling ferociously with blood dripping from his nose and mouth, he saw a flash of genuine fear in his eye, and it fueled him.

Drawing on strength he knew he didn't have, Harry tried with all his might to make Xander's face look like his. He punched and pounded the demon in the face. Trying to blacken _his _eyes, break _his _nose, bust _his _face, and loosen teeth, even though he was missing none, but he felt that Xander had it coming.

"Get off you parasite!" Xander yelled as he worked his hands to Harry's chest and pushed the boy off, but he was only free for a second before the boy was back, just as fierce as before, forcing him back onto his back as the volley of punches continued.

Harry felt like a man possessed as he battled to break Xander's face, and when the first hint of blood registered on his knuckles, he picked up the pace and strength of the blows wanting to make sure that the blood was Xander's and not from his own busted knuckles.

Xander found himself glad that no one was around to witness his humiliation. Not only was a whelp of a boy, a quarter his size and weight, walloping him so violently and with such ferocity that he could barely move, but the top it all, it was beginning to hurt…and hurt bad.

With a last ditch effort to rid himself of Harry's fury, Xander launched himself upward and tackled the boy to the ground. Pinning him down with one hand, Xander reeled his fist back, ready to deliver a finishing blow to the boy's head, when the freakishly strong and resilient teenager kicked out and sent Xander toppling over his head.

Growling aloud, Xander punched the ground in frustration before turning to attack Harry, but found that the boy had already gotten to his feet and was standing, albeit wobbly, with his fists up, ready to go. With a strained smile on his face, Xander cautiously got to his feet.

He couldn't understand it. The boy was barely able to stand, his face was a bloody, bruised, and swollen mess, he had visible lacerations all over his body, and Xander doubted if the boy could see through his blackened eyes. But when he spit out, what appeared to be a cup of blood and grinned, Xander flinched. It wasn't that he was afraid, but that the boy was frightening.

"Come on." Harry told him through his mottled mouth, gesturing for Xander to come at him.

What self respecting mortal would tell a demon to bring it? None. This boy wasn't real. Raising his fist to match Harry's stance, Xander cautiously circled Harry, his eyes never leaving Harry's hauntingly green ones. When the boy sneered at him, Xander growled defensively.

This was embarrassing. With a roar, Xander charged and hit Harry's in the temple, but instead of falling back, or dying, like he should have, Harry only turned his head back to face Xander and hit the demon in the chin with all his might. He would have aimed higher, but that part of the demon was out of his reach.

After being hit, Xander countered with a punch to the mouth, but like last time, Harry didn't fall and only came back with a hit of his own. The blows continued in this matter with each of them not giving up and trading punch for punch, and with each hit, the blows became stronger, until one of them fell or staggered back.

As luck would have it, Harry was the one to take a step back first, and as he did so Xander jumped and kicked out with all his might at the faltering boy. The kick sent Harry off his feet and into the darkness of the trees, and as he disappeared, Xander let out a breath of relief. Hopefully thinking that Harry had broken his spinal cord. Xander shook away his nerves and put on a stoic face as he made his way into the forest to finish what he had started.

Harry groaned as he heard the crunch of leaves as Xander entered the woods. Upon trying to get to his feet, he fell back down as a wave of nausea hit him. He chuckled uncontrollably.

"I have a concussion." he laughed, but choked on it as a hot brick clamped around his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"What are you going to do?" he croaked. "Kill me? Choke me out? What's the matter? You can't hang with the punches anymore?"

Xander said nothing and only tightened his grip on Harry's throat. He needed to finish this and finish it now. And if the sound of Harry choking soothed his nerves, that was just a plus.

After the laughter got him no where, Harry began beating at Xander's hand, but it was like steel, it barely moved, but when he tried to pry it away, his eye caught sight of his gloves. Elemental powers. And here he was fighting with brute strength. But the problem now consisted of deciding which element to use.

It was with the decision to use fire that the uncontrollable laughter started.

"Stop it!" Xander yelled as he shook Harry like a rag doll. "Stop laughing, you are about to die! Scream, cry, anything, but stop laughing! You are going to die!"

"Then we're going to die together," Harry laughed as he grab hold of Xander's horns, focusing on fire. "Because I'm not stopping."

"What are you…?" Xander began, but before he could finish his thought, the heat of Harry's powers. "GET OFF!"

"Why? Why is this even bothering you?" Harry laughed, and the more he focused on the element of fire, the hotter he became. Where his hands gripped, Xander's horns were glowing with the heat of his touch. Unbeknownst to him, the more power he drew from the fire, the brighter his eyes grew, the green looking almost as hot as the flames that began to burst upon his body.

"Oh shit, you're on fire!" Xander yelled, trying; with no prevail, to dislodge Harry from his person. "Oh shit, _I'm_ on fire!"

Though Harry's flame made him catch fire, and his hold on his horns was excruciating, Xander never let up on his chokehold on Harry's throat. One of them wasn't going to last too long, and since Hell was constant fire and brimstone, he figured Harry would run out of air first. At Harry's strained cough, he had a good hint at who it was going to be.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Xander goaded. "I'm a demon…how hot do you think I can get?"

"Oh…yeah…thanks." Now that Xander was getting cocky, he was getting stupid. Fire wouldn't cut it…he was going to have to try another.

Not water, nor air, or ice either. So that left electricity, and once it was in his head, or what was left of his brain cells, he knew it would work.

With a devilish smile, Harry looked Xander in the eyes, effectively creeping the demon out since Harry's eyes were as bright as light bulbs, and focused on electricity. He focused on the pain he had felt when Jared had tricked him back at the Dursley's. The white hot pain, the blinding light, and the sheer destructiveness of it.

It started as a prickling in his hands, and when Xander's eyes grew wide, Harry knew he felt it too. But it wasn't until the blue sparks starting dancing around the flames that the screaming began.

When Xander screamed his hold on Harry ended as he tried to put as much distant between him and the cackling boy as possible. Not only were they both on fire, but now they were being electrocuted and the boy acted as if he didn't feel a thing.

As he released him, the pain stopped and he hastily tried to put out the flames. But as he let his guard down Harry latched himself onto Xander's back and couldn't control himself.

"Where you going? I want to see what's going to happen." laughing aloud, Harry put all his thoughts into fire and electricity, even as a screaming Xander kept slamming his back into trees to dislodge him.

"Oh, no! You're going to ride this out!" Harry groaned against the pain.

Closing his eyes, Harry focused with all his might, ignoring Xander's screams of pain and the bursts of pain in his back. But as he felt his hair stand on end and felt and heard the air crackling around him, both he and Xander stopped in nervous anticipation.

Xander exploded.

That was the only explanation, Harry could come up with for the sudden burst of energy and noise that sent him reeling, flying, falling, and spinning through the air. He would have ended up against a tree, but by the time he crash landed, there weren't any left.

Neither was there any Xander left. Not much anyway. The once gleaming red skin was now blackened and charred, his tail was on fire while his horns no longer existed, but the most damage was done to his hands. If he wasn't missing a finger, then he was missing the skin, and in some places, a lot of places, the charred bones were protruding out at odd

angles.

"Damn, Xander!" Harry croaked. "Somebody fucked you up!"

"You…you…I'm telling!"

"What?" Harry asked in pure confusion.

"I'm telling everyone…and once the word gets out, you're going to wish you died here today." and with his cryptic words, Xander disappeared in a cloud of putrid air.

Harry sat tensed for a second, waiting to see if Xander, or any other demon, decided to make another go at, but as a minute passed, and no threats appeared, he let out a breath, a small belch, and promptly passed out.

~_____~

Upon awaking, the first thing Harry noticed was a painful spike in everything. Pain, pain everywhere and not an aspirin to spare.

It wasn't until he heard voices that he thought to wonder where he was. He knew it wasn't the forest he had fallen asleep in; what ever he was laying on was far too cushy and comfortable to be the forest floor. Someone had either rescued him or was now holding him prisoner, but since he felt no restraints he hoped for the former. Though reassured by the lack of shackles, Harry remained silent and played dead as the voices grew closer.

"Why did he leave?" he heard a familiar voice ask aloud in exasperation.

"He left to go get Madame Pomprey, remember?" An equally familiar voice answered, sounding tired.

"No." the other voice answered sadly as he felt something heavy lean against the couch and stare at him. "Look at him Remus; he looks worse than that bear you assaulted."

Harry, whose injuries were the only thing keeping him from leaping up and hugging the two people talking about him, was put into a stupor of confusion at Sirius's words.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore."

"Talk about what?" Sirius asked forlornly.

"The bear" Remus snapped.

"Remus, this is no time to talk about your issue with bears. This is about my half-dead godson and his bloody body. Look at him, Remus; I don't think he's breathing."

Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but as a hand slapped down on his aching chest, he couldn't help the yelp as the pain intensified.

"Remus, he's alive!" Sirius yelled happily, ignoring how when Harry tried to curl up in pain he groaned louder and laid back down.

"Duh." Remus muttered under his breath as he moved closer to Harry.

****

"

"Do you want to get smacked," Sirius growled lowly at Remus, before turning his attention back to Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, I forgot, but I just had to see if you were still alive."

"You forgot?" Remus accused. "He's covered in blood."

"You slapped my chest to see if I was breathing?" Harry added as he turned his head to face the direction Sirius's voice was coming from.

"I am not a doctor. He wasn't breathing, what else was I suppose to do?"

"A lot of things. Put a finger under his nose; put your ear by his mouth…"

"Shut up, Remus." Sirius growled. "Harry, why won't you open your eyes?"

"Umm, I can't." Harry answered with a weak smile.

"Well there is a lot of caked on dried blood and plenty of swelling."

"Do we have to cut him?" Sirius whispered, much to Harry's horror.

But to Harry's delight and safety, Dumbledore chose that moment to arrive with Madame Pomprey.

"Must you start with your self endangering so early before school? If you keep these accidents of yours up, I'm going to have to reserve you a bed. Now, what have you done to yourself?"

"More likely, who has done this to you?" Dumbledore said with his all- knowing eyes staring at Harry. Yet, due to the fact that he couldn't see anything, the look was lost on Harry.

"We're going to have a long talk after this." Sirius scolded, turning on parent-guardian mode. Suddenly nervous, Harry was saved from anymore uncomfortable situations as

Madame Pomprey escorted the adults out, claiming he needed the privacy.

~______~

On the other side of the door, Remus and Dumbledore were exchanging pleasantries while Sirius paced the room like a man waiting for the birth of his first child. Remus had attempted to make him sit down but after having the convict jump out of his seat the minute he occupied it, Remus had given up and was now ignoring him.

A half hour later, Madame Pomprey opened the door with a reassuring smile on her face. As the three men stood to face her, Remus put a restraining hand on Sirius's shoulder to keep him from bombarding the nurse with questions.

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Potter's fine. He's sleeping now and should awaken when the potions where off." Glancing over her shoulder, Madame Pomprey closed the doors and stepped further into the room.

"It would seem Mr. Potter was involved in a fight."

"A fight?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Yes, the bruises and lacerations are similar to those of a violent clash."

"So he wasn't tortured by Deatheaters and left to die." Sirius continued with feverous ambition in his voice.

"Oh yes. He was tortured. He has a tremendous amount of residue from the cruciatus curse covering his body. But it would seem that our Mr. Potter decided to go down fighting. But his fight did leave him with excessive damage. It would seem that the Deatheaters decided to forego magic and, from the extent of the injuries, seemed to have all taken turns beaten on the poor boy, and I suspect that one had a large knife. Mr. Potter suffered from countless bruises and cuts. Tendons in his knee were shredded, and he had three cracked ribs, and the rest were horribly bruised. He also suffered from a small skull fracture, sprained jaw and broken bones in his cheeks and nose."

"Was there anything on him not broken or bruised?" A flabbergasted Remus asked.

"Um, yes. Besides his knuckles, an obvious sign of his retaliation, Mr. Potter's arm are miraculously unharmed…besides the large gash in his shoulder and minor incisions."

"That's miraculously unharmed?" Sirius demanded, but with only a glance in his direction, Madame Pomprey ignored him.

"The sleeping drought I gave him should ware off in an hour or so. I suspect that when he wakes he shall be groggy and sluggish for the first half of the hour. That's to be

suspected when you've lost as much blood as he did. I suggest that you have something ready for him to eat, because he's going to be hungry and needs sustenance for his enervated muscles and bones."

"What…kind of muscles and bones?" After Sirius's confusion was stated aloud, he was still ignored.

"If there are no more injured people here professor, I would like to go home."

"Of course Poppy, could you just wait for me out in the hall…?"

"As you say, professor." Madame Pomprey agreed, sending a nod of goodbye to Remus before leaving the room.

"Wow," Remus remarked with a smirk towards his best friend. "She still hates you."

"Who doesn't!" the jilting convict snapped, tired of the small talk and ready to check on Harry. Turning on his heel, Sirius made to enter the living room, where Harry was under

heavy medication, but before he could reach the doors, he was stopped by a word from Dumbledore.

"Harry's in a delicate state at the moment, and I fear he still has running away on the brain."

"What do you suggest we do about that?" Remus asked.

"Strap him to a chair?" Sirius suggested.

"Nothing as drastic, Sirius. Though I suggest not talking about anything unless he brings it up first, and try, without being too obvious, to show him that he's not a danger to you,

and that he's safe here."

"Denial," Sirius agreed, "Right, got you."

"Where are you going?" Remus asked as Sirius pulled the door open and peered inside.

"I don't know. I feel I must…watch him sleep."

"Wonderful." Remus acknowledged. "I'm sure Harry will appreciate the creepiness of your gesture. I just hope he doesn't have a heart attack when he awakens to find an unwashed man staring intently at him."

"Why don't you shut up and fix up some dinner." Sirius snapped, as he slid the doors closed behind him.

"Do you still think Harry will want to run away still, even after this attack?" Remus asked the professor as he turned to leave.

"If I know Harry, then he would probably be even more adamant about his decision. I just hope you two are able to convince him."

"Even if we can't, I'm sure Sirius will make sure he never leaves our sight."

"I feel you might be right." Dumbledore commented with a small smile. "If you feel up to it, you might try inviting Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger over to visit."

"I'll consider it, professor."

"Moony quick, he has a tattoo, copy it down, I want one too."

Remus let out a sigh and then smiled at Dumbledore as he waved him off.

"I'll just leave you to that, then."

"Alright professor, we shall get in touch if we encounter any problems."

~______~

Half asleep and thinking that he had just gotten some of the best sleep in his life; Harry Potter couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. After a second he felt that the steady sound of someone breathing helped.

Slowly, so as to not alert the breather, Harry turned his head towards the sound and was met with the sight of his Godfather, dead asleep in the recliner next to him.

"Aww," Harry cooed quietly. "Look at the angelic convict." As if he knew someone was talking about him, Sirius snorted loudly in his sleep, but didn't awaken. Harry smiled.

Moving quietly so that he wouldn't wake up the sleeping man, Harry got up off the couch and stretched, praising Madame Pomprey for her good work as he did so.

Upon leaving the room, and closing the doors silently behind him, Harry let his nose lead him around. He knew he did the right thing when he entered the kitchen to find Remus working steadily at the stove with all isles occupied with bubbling pots. It was a credit to his stealthiest, or Remus's attention to his work that he didn't notice Harry until the boy had pulled out a chair at the table.

Turning to investigate the sound, Remus smiled at Harry before turning back to his work.

"I would enforce the no shirt no service policy." He said. "But in your case, I'll let it slide this once."

Completely confused, Harry didn't get what Remus was saying until he looked down at his bare-chested body. "Oh." he muttered, in both surprise and disgust. His first impression

of himself was that he was lean and too scrawny, but as he stared at himself, he saw that his body was now criss-crossed with beautifully unattractive scars, and the ones that stood out the most were the one on his stomach and the larger one on his shoulder. Luckily they were the only ones that were vastly noticeable.

"Whoa," he muttered under his breathe as the reality of what happened finally hit him. "I almost died."

He fought demons, a demon, and was nearly mauled to death, and sliced, and beaten, and all he did throughout the entire thing was laugh. Laugh and face down a spawn of hell. He fought a demon, laughed, lived, blew it up, and now he felt sick. He should be dead, but yet here he sat.

"You know, Sirius….is anything wrong Harry, you don't look so good."

At the moment, he didn't feel so good either, but as Remus turned around with a skillet of steaming food, Harry's stomach decided to speak up.

"Oh," Remus laughed. "I think I have the perfect remedy for that."

As Remus laughed and placed a plate in front of him, Harry didn't feel it was necessary to correct him, and as food was presented to him, Harry felt that he couldn't argue with him either.

The smell of food soon aroused Sirius, and upon discovering that Harry was missing, he charged into the kitchen to find his best friend and godson, eyeing each other across the table.

And in between them, was a cold piece of fried ham.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat in the middle.

"Harry here seems to have gotten a bit of a metabolism problem. And is trying to eat me out of house and home."

"I'm injured…and I'm not full yet." Harry argued back, as his hand inched toward the cold food.

"Not full? You've eaten three plates of food and you're still trying to take the food out of my mouth."

"You haven't gotten to that piece yet, and you still have some on your plate, so I was assuming you didn't want it."

"Yes I want it, I just haven't gotten to it yet because _I_ assumed that it would still be there when I was ready for it since you have eaten _three_ full course meals and was working on

your _fourth_."

Confused and amused, Sirius looked between the two and couldn't figure out a way to placate both of them without angering the other, and going by the tension that was building between them over meat, Sirius knew he had to solve this dilemma.

Sighing, Sirius reached across the table, grabbed the meat, tore it in half, and then ate them both.

"Don't you think you're being a bit greedy, Harry?" Sirius reprimanded him through a mouth full of ham before turning to face his friend. "And you, just because it's your time of

the month, don't mean you can force your alpha of the forest attitude in the house."

Harry and Remus just stared after him for a second. Not sure how to take the scolding from the convicted felon, they looked from Sirius, to the now empty platter, to each other, and then back to Sirius.

"Now," Sirius continued as he swallowed and licked his lips. "How about fixing the peacemaker some breakfast?"

~______~

The failure to capture Potter and the subsequent arrest of his Deatheaters put Lord Voldemort in a bit of a tiff.

His mood seemed to affect the weather as winds howled and lightening painted the sky and freezing winds battered the earth in pounding droplets. Those Deatheaters not smart enough to leave, or important enough to use in society, were ruthlessly tortured. Those who managed to survive crawled away as he tortured others, and those who didn't were dragged into the shadows by the demons who weren't demoralized at Voldemort's anger.

To appease the being, and not have his attention put upon him, Chubaka gave him Xander, who injured and weak was vulnerable to attack, though from what he explained to them, he was vulnerable to rowdy teenagers who were apparently possessed by Satan. To say the least, Chubaka wasn't too pleased with the outcome himself…although his interest was piqued.

He would have to give it more thought, but as for now, it would wait until after the storm. Sweet liquid upon his skin…oh how he had missed it.

****

~_______~

Back at Remus' Harry found himself enjoying an evening with adults as he and Remus went head to head at chess. He was effectively getting owned when Sirius decided he was bored enough and whipped out a pack of exploding cards.

"So I hear you're a drug lord now." Sirius commented conversationally as he drew from the deck.

After a second's pause, he glanced at Harry to gauge his reaction. The boy sat in a stupor as he stared at him.

"Huh?" he asked intelligently.

"Oh, yes. We know about the drug trafficking." Remus joined in as he laid a few cards down. "Your uncle told us all about it when we went to your home."

"Uncle Vernon?" he asked for confirmation, and when they shook their heads, he scowled. "Why am I a drug lord?"

"He didn't say. He is just convinced that you're involved in drugs and prostitutes. He was very confident in his thoughts."

Harry was silent as he tried to comprehend the connection between him and a drug empire. He shook his head after a moment, he couldn't get it, but just then he had a thought.

"Where's my shirt?" he asked after realizing he was wearing nothing but blood splattered pants and no shirt.

"Really, Harry?" Sirius asked with a laugh. "You're just noticing this? What's the matter, your hair too heavy for your head?" Harry and Remus looked at him, and seeing as how his hair was just as long Harry's, the others decided not to comment.

"And what's with the tattoo?" he continued. "I don't know if your parents would approve of this change of lifestyle mister."

"What do you mean? My supposed life as the leader of a drug empire?" Harry asked with a smile.

"As long as you weren't dealing it to school children." Remus offered without looking up from his cards. "Your turn, Harry."

"No, I'm talking about the long hair and tattoos. Do I need to act the godfather and do something about this, or should I be worrying about piercings next?"

"First off, your hair looks just like mine only dirtier, I only have one tattoo and I'm not into piercings…at the moment, and if you want to act the godfather then I suggests you play your hand."

Before he could come up with a comeback, his cards exploded in his hands and silenced issued around the table.

"I guess you think that's funny, don't you?"

To their credit, Harry and Remus only laughed for a few seconds.

~____~

It was all a dream. It had to be. Any minute now he would wake up in the Dursley's house, and he would wince at the thought that flying around in a dangerous storm with Sirius and Remus was nothing but a dream. But it never ended. He actually was soaked to the bone with rain. That streak of lightening really did almost hit him, and yes, Remus did have a staring contest with a bear that made Sirius laugh for no reason. And yes, he did join in without any clue as to why he was laughing. It didn't matter, because he was happy performing stupid and dangerous stunts on his broom because two grown men were egging him on. Life couldn't get any better.

_'I should have run away years ago.'_ Harry thought as he watched his godfather try to stand up on the broom as he flew in circles.

After losing a few games of cards, Harry and Sirius decided to play quidditch, but upon discovering they had no equipment, they just decided to race around. As the three raced, dirty tricks at failing the competition started to play out until racing was completely forgotten and only tricks dominated the night. They thought about calling it quits when it started to rain, yet upon seeing it was harder to do tricks in the rain, they persevered.

Even when being called out for lameness, Harry had wanted to quit from fear of exposure, because as the rain hit him, it sizzled and steamed off his skin at it counteracted with his elemental powers.

But at the taunt of, 'What's the matter? Afraid of being showed up by an old man?' Harry focused on his water element and showed 'the old man' what he could do.

Laughing aloud, Harry slung his wet hair out of his face and became blinded by pain. He yelled at the ache and fell off his broom. He hit the ground with an obvious bounce and lay there until Remus and Sirius came to his side.

"Harry?" Sirius asked frantically as he hoisted the boy into a sitting position. "What's the matter?"

"Did I just get hit by lightening?" Harry asked loudly through the pain in his head.

"No. There wasn't any lightening." Remus told him seriously.

"Oh." Harry groaned as he clutched his head. "Then it's my scar."

"Your scar?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah." Harry laughed hysterically. "He's pissed off."

"How do you know?"

"Because I feel like smacking people in frustration. He's pissed off I got away."

Laughing through the pain, Harry squinted up at the men.

"And you know what?"

"What?" Both Remus and Sirius asked at the same time.

"I don't care!" he laughed aloud. "I could care less because being here is worth a little pain."

"That's not healthy thinking for a teenager to have." Remus told him.

Harry sobered up at this. "I know."

An awkward silence followed after this.

"How about, we go inside and get warmed up." Sirius suggested after a second.

"Yeah." Harry agreed readily as they helped him to his feet. "I'm feeling kind of tired now."

_**~____~**_

_Three days and four nights with semi responsible adults made Harry Potter a very happy boy. But on that fourth night, Harry's mind started to sweat._

_Harry dreamed he was floating. He found himself aimlessly drifting in a spotted black nothingness. He couldn't tell left from right let alone up from down._

_'This…isn't unpleasant.' he found himself thinking as he belched aloud._

_The quiet, the solitude, and the absence of anything remotely recognizable put Harry at peace of mind. Then he fell._

_He started to scream, but before he could he heard himself scream from somewhere else. Startled and confused he looked wildly around and witnessed the impossible and horrifying scenes that flashed by him._

_He cringed and tried to avoid the images liked the plague but wherever he looked or turned, there awaited another image of unbelievable persuasion. The reflections were impossible because they showed the likeliness of events that couldn't and shouldn't take place. Death, blood, and laughter…torture, fire, and demons. Impossible. The images were horrifying because they were true, horrifying because they had happened, and horrifying because he had done them._

_He saw himself running from the Dursley's and getting lost. He saw the deatheaters attack, he saw himself fleeing their spells. Hiding amongst the dirt and muck, slinking about the darkness like a common criminal. He saw himself lose control of his strength and bring the deatheaters down like they weren't nothing. Breaking them with his own hands and enjoying the power he held over them._

_Sickened by the smile on his face, Harry, steadily falling through nothing, tried to close his eyes to the truth, but the scenes still played through his mind. Not being able to hide, Harry witnessed the rest of his plight as the demon came forth. The demon, only one of many he figured, had been strong. It beat and tortured him and he had barely landed a scratch on it. It frightened him now, but then, he had been enraged. Enraged that the demon could beat on him so mercilessly, and enraged that he couldn't do it the same. He saw himself, a bloody, gory mess, attack the demon. The look he saw on his face filled his blood with ice__._

_'I'm telling!' __the demon had yelled before departing. '…and you're going to wish you were never born.'_

_Due to blood loss, a concussion, and brief lack of sanity, the message hadn't affected him much, but now after days of fun and with a fully healed mind and body, the message made him nauseous. There were more demons out there, he had pissed on off, and now it was going to tell the rest._

_As if the nothingness could sense his train of thought, images of his friends began to swarm around him. His friends and family, in danger, from demons, because of him. A demon's laugh resonated through his ears as each one of the people he cared about faded from the nothingness with a suffering scream._

With a yell of his own he awoke in bed; thoughts of his friends painful deaths still rolling behind his eyes. Not if he could help it.

A loud thumping diverted his attention to his surroundings.

"If you do not stop, I swear I'll never feed you again." He heard Remus yell from downstairs, surrounded by more loud thumping.

Just to say, Harry found that he couldn't leave that unexplored. And so with a curious heart, Harry crept from bed to investigate the noise downstairs.


	4. Chp 4 The Pearl of Souls

* * *

Chp.4 the Pearl of Souls

* * *

"He's traumatized Remus and you know it." Sirius whispered, "I know, I've already talked to Dumbledore about it and he said of a way to help him." "How?" "He said to don't mention what happened last year, don't mention any deaths, not about him being attacked, running away or anything that would traumatize him even more than he is." "Maybe have that Weasley and his little bushy headed friend over. They'd make him forget about leaving." 

Harry felt anger, sadness, and happiness all at the same time as he made his way back to bed.

Anger that they were trying to trick him and treating him like a child, sadness remembering the tournament and Cedric dying, and happiness that they were doing all this just to make him feel better (even though what he just heard made him a little traumatized because he wasn't at first).

That night Harry eased into an uneasy sleep again.

_"Kill the spare" "You're the demons wanting to kill me?" "You'll pay for this boy." "My loved ones are in danger if I stay."_

These thoughts raced around in Harry's mind, along with visions of monsters in shadows, Voldemort coming out the cauldron, Cedric's dead figure, Xander's stupid tell, and he heard evil laughter, and he remembered all the pain he received form Voldemort and Xander. This plagued Harry's mind while he slept. It was all too much so it wasn't Harry's fault when he woke up soaked from sweat and tears.

* * *

After drying himself off with a towel, and putting on a pair of black shorts and a dark blue sleeveless-shirt. Harry found a rubber band and tied his hair up, then headed downstairs because the smell of breakfast was making him realize how hungry he was. (His wounds were healed over night. The bandages had been soaked in healing potions.) Downstairs he came to the sight of Remus cooking and Sirius looking downcast, Harry had a suspicion that he had wanted to cook again.

Remus cooked pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs, and he loved every bit of it. He and Remus had both finished and Harry was staring at Sirius who had five helpings, Remus didn't seem shocked, but Harry sure was.

"So, Harry how about some flying?" Sirius asked starting with plan one to making Harry forget.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood." Harry lied of course he wanted to fly. He hadn't been on a broom in 12 months. "I think I'm just going to do some homework, you know I have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Okay, if you change your mind we'll be outside." Remus said with a little hope in his eyes, even though he wasn't going near a broom after a little accident he had, he shuddered just thinking about it. They parted there own ways when Harry made it clear that he was busy.  
  
Harry set in his room thinking of escape plans, mainly he just needed a fast getaway, since he saw Sirius and Remus flying, or more likely Sirius chasing Remus, on the broom. 

"Might as well go with the motorcycle again," he decided. "While Sirius and Remus are in the back I'll slip out the front and hit down the path." (Did I forget to mention since Remus is a werewolf he lives in the woods? Well now, you know.)

Going over this plan in his head, he packed his things, grabbed the cube, and swung the bag over his shoulder. He had made it downstairs then outside, he thought he had it made, when...  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the tree?"

He froze. "Serves you right?" His heart began to pump rapidly. "I was only having a little fun." His breathing became ragged. "By chasing me down?" They rounded the corner, and there eyes met. 

"Where do you think your going?" Sirius asked rubbing the knot on his head.

"Just...thought...I'll...take, a little hike," he said nervously. "With that heavy bag?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "I thought you had worked to do." Remus said also suspiciously. "Umm." "Are you trying to runaway again Harry?" Sirius said with sympathy. 

They had Harry cornered, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He ran. Now this was stupid and he knew it, but they were pressuring him and that's what happens when under peer pressure, you do stupid things. **(Take that health class)** Harry hadn't run far before they putting the freezing spell on him then levitated him into the air. They put him over the couch, before releasing him from the spells. Harry set there on the couch, not looking at either of them (**probably embarrassed for that stupid stunt).  
  
**

"Harry you don't have to run any more, no ones going to hurt you." Remus said sympathetically. Harry cocked his eyebrow at him. "We are going to help you Harry." Sirius said sitting down in front of Harry, who still avoided there gaze. "If you want to help me you'll let me leave." Harry said looking out the window. "You still want to leave even after what happened to you?" "Yeah, I'm even more intent on leaving because of that, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Harry said standing up with a defiant look. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. While Harry watched there faces, for any sign of what they were going to do. 

* * *

This is how Harry found himself after his little conversation with his godfather and Remus. Tied to a chair. His hands and feet tied by rope, they were tightly tied, but not as tight as Voldemort had them. They had Harry's chair in front of the coffee cable. Where his sack and the cube lay. Sirius sat at the other end of the table, staring at Harry, who stared back with the down look. "Now, Harry since you wants to leave, I can fully ask you, some things." "Like what?" Harry said darkly "Like. Why do you look so different?" "Growth spurt." "Okay now, so what's this?" he said pointing toward the cube. Harry thought for a while. "It's a muggle toy." "What are you doing with it?" he said throwing it in the air. "Umm...I...was gonna sale it for muggle money." Sirius looked at his face trying to see if he lying. He couldn't tell. 

A few hours past with Sirius and Remus playing chess, and Harry thinking of plans.

"Hey." he yelled. "How about some water?" he said more calmly. "I'll get it." Sirius said to Remus. Harry watched innocently as Sirius left the room. Then he rounded his eyes on Remus, an evil grin on his face. "What?" Remus asked nervously. "Just don't blink." Before Remus could do anything there was a flash of blue light, then he was asleep. "What was that?" Sirius asked as he came back in, but he too was put to sleep. Now Harry found himself tied to the chair, alone, capable of escape. 

"Well" he said, "it worked with water how about fire." He said then began to concentrate on his fire element.

Everything was heating up, then he felt a tingling, next thing he knew the ropes had caught fire. Smiling he quickly stood up grabbed the bag and the cube and headed out the door. On his way towards the door, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He stopped and looked at himself. His hair had red highlights and his pupils were red.

"Eww." he said pulling the skin under his eyes. 

"Did I look like this when I was concentrating on water? Why didn't they say anything about it?"

With a shrug, he left, after turning the cube into a flying motorcycle. He didn't know what made him think of his dream he had all those years ago, but it just came to him, unexpectedly. Well anyway, he put an invisibility spell on the bike and took off into the sky.

* * *

Harry had been traveling for hours, and when he stopped he was in the woods by a beach, the sun was setting and he was getting sleepy. 

Remembering what happened last time he decided to take a nap, he put up protection spells around the area.

Changing the bike back into the cube, he pulled the tent out of the bag, and put the cube inside.

After Setting up the tent, he entered it. With a quick charm, he extended the height. Standing up straight, he expanded the width. After a few more charms and spells, he had a tent that looked like the tent Mr. Weasley used, only a little smaller and smelled normally.

Outside he gathered twigs and sticks, and then made a fire by grabbing hold of some sticks. He conjured up some food then ate **(duh). **Emptying out the bag Harry stored everything in it to the tent, all except the amulet.

"Now, Jared said it turns blue the closer a device is." he said standing up and walking around the camp watching the amulet.

He stopped when it turned got a tint of light blue. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was heading towards the ocean. Putting the amulet around his neck, he headed back to the tent when the amulet started to glow he stopped.

Harry pulled it off and held it in his hand staring at it curiously. It then started to jump up and down on Harry's hand. On about the 3rd jump it froze in the air.

Harry reached out slowly to touch it, when a burst of light came from it and landed a few feet away from Harry. The amulet dropped to the ground, while the place the light landed still glowed. The glowing spot was about 3ft tall.

Harry picked the amulet up and walking to the glowing light **(can light, glow?).** Harry was right in front of the light when it died down and in its spot stood a little girl.

She had short black hair in a fade **(like what Videl has on DBZ)**, and big curious brown eyes. She was wearing a little white dress, and she was barefoot. She was staring up at Harry with a sweet grin on her face. She was holding her hands in front of her looking up at him innocently. They were staring at each other in silence until Harry asked,

"Who are you?" next thing Harry knew was that an explosion sounded off. An explosion from the little girl's mouth.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bobbie. I'm 5 ½ years old. Who are you? Are you my brother? Will you be my brother? I've never had a brother. I've never had a sister either. But, I had a mommy and daddy. They didn't like me. So they sent me away to this big bright place with angels, with a bat. Can I stay with you? I'm hungry. Do you have something to eat? I'm thirsty. I'm sleepy. Will you play with me? Where are your mommy and daddy? Do you like my dress? Do you think I'm pretty? The angels said I'm pretty. You are pretty too," she said all this very fast and Harry was just astounded.

Bobbie was reaching for Harry. He picked her up. "I...am Harry," he said to the yawning child in his arms.

"I'm Bobbie." she yawned curling up in the crook of Harry's arm and falling asleep. 

Walking into the tent, he went into the bedroom and laid Bobbie down onto it. That night Harry called to Jared once again and told him about Bobbie. Jared then explained to Harry that Bobbie's parents didn't want a child and killed her. She had been 5 ½ when it happened so she didn't really understand what they did. He then explained how Bobbie had come to be there.

"She must have snuck into the crystal when they made it and was sent to earth."

When Harry asked how she was going to be getting back Jared said, "She is now connected to your life support, and she will return when you die."

"What am I to do with her when I go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well since she came from the amulet, you can put her back in there, during your classes, and when you're busy. Where she will sleep." "How?" 

"Rub it." After his little discussion with Jared, Harry put the fire out, and laid down next to Bobbie and went to sleep.

* * *

The next Day Harry awoke out of breath. Opening his eyes, he knew why. It seemed Bobbie thought it a good idea to wake Harry up by jumping on him. Harry just stared at her annoyed while she looked back with a little smile. 

"I'm hungry."

Harry sighed.

Taking this as an okay, Bobbie jumped off Harry and stood by the bed looking innocent. In the kitchen Harry fixed them both pancakes, bacon and eggs, the muggle way.

Bobbie ate it happily with a smile. Watching the child Harry realized she usually wore a smile despite what happened when she first was alive. Shaking the thoughts out of his head Harry went to wash up for the trip he was starting today. He turned the water on for a shower. He took off one of his gloves, and was about to stick his hand under the water to test the temperature, when a vision of lightening flashed in his mind, so he quickly withdrew it. Sighing he concentrated on his water element until he felt as if water. After a nice hot bath, Harry put back on his gloves and dressed in khaki baggy cargo shorts, and a white sleeveless shirt. He found Bobbie in the bedroom, at a desk, drawing with crayons he had conjured for her on some paper she found.

"What are you drawing?" he asked walking up next to her. "My brother." she said happily with a smile. "see." she laughed showing Harry the picture. 

Harry looked at it to see a crude drawing of him and Bobbie. Noticing she put the scar.

"Brother? I'm not your..." However, he stopped when he saw the look in her face, hoping for a look of approval, of what she had drawn. 

"This is very good," he said, smiling down at her.

She burst with joy at his approval. Then she leaped into his arms giving him a tight hug, she was over thrilled. She then noticed Harry's clothes. "I want some new clothes," she said jumping off Harry, and onto the bed.

"Huh?" he asked confused. "I want some new clothes, I want some new clothes," she chanted jumping up and down on the bed. "Alright, alright. Just calm down." he said not sure what do. She stopped jumping and smiled at Harry. He sighed; closing his eyes he concentrated on girls' clothes, he pointed his finger at Bobbie. He opened his eyes to see Bobbie examining her new clothes. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt, purple Capri pants, and white sandals. Relieved that he did it right Harry said, "Satisfied?" Bobbie smiled brighter, and then launched herself on Harry making him fall on the floor. 

"I'll take that as a yes." he choked out.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, after Harry had packed up camp, he and Bobbie stood on the beach. Well Harry standing with crystal and cube in hand, Bobbie running, skipping, jumping, flipping, yelling, and chasing birds. "Which way should we go?" he asked himself aloud. "Bobbie thinks we should go this way." Bobbie said standing on her hands and pointing with her foot out to sea to the east. "I don't think." Harry started, but didn't finish, for when he faced Bobbie the crystal started to glow out to sea towards the east. 

"Or we might just go that way." he said skeptically.

"YAY" she yelled coming out the handstand and started chasing birds. While Harry just watched her curiously. "Well, I guess we are gonna need a boat." he said looking out to sea. 'Maybe a Charter Boat, he said tossing the cube in the water. Before it hit the water, it turned into a big white charter boat. A Cantieri Riva Aran, to be exact. 

The front was long and wide, while the back stayed short and petite. The middle had a hump in it where the Cabin was. The cabin top had a railing around it, where a steering wheel and chair stood. On the side of the Boat were the words, THE PROTECTOR.  
  
"Wow." Harry said astounded.

Jumping onto the boat, Harry entered the cabin with Bobbie on his neck. Inside the cabin, it looked like a living room. The carpet was a dark blue, and it had two white couches one with a curve at the end, the other a love seat. A brown table was bolted down in the middle of the room. By the door, to the left were two bunk beds with comforters the same color, if not darker, as the carpet. On the opposite side of the door stood cabinets, and below them were a sink, icebox (for those not from Louisiana or just don't know, that's a refrigerator), and stove, and more cabinets. At the front of the room was an indoor wooden deck that had another steering wheel, and seats. There were a few windows here and there and an air condition like the kind from hotels. There was a door on the side with the sink, which led to the bathroom.

Jumping back off the boat Harry threw the bag on the boat, and put the amulet around his neck. He then started to push the boat off the sand and into the water. He was watching the ground carefully, for the first hint of water. Then there it was, water, it was coming. With one last shove, he jumped on the boat, just in time. He thought he was in and out of trouble, but no, some water had to splash up and hit his leg.

_ZZZTTT!!_

* * *

One ½ hours later Harry and Bobbie were out to sea. And were immediately bored. So Harry being the kind person he was, conjured up an entertainment center.  
  
They had been out to sea for 2 ½ weeks now, and Harry was bored out his mind. He had the charter on autopilot going to the east. With nothing to do, Harry's mind wandered, and where it wandered he wish it hadn't. He visioned, and relieved his past. All starting from what he remembered of his parents' death, his misery at the Dursley's, then school. It seemed like someone played fast forward with his memories. From first year to third year, it flashed by in a flash, then just to taunt him, slowed down his fourth year. Visions of the task came into mind, then the graveyard. Cedric lifeless eyes stared him in the face. Voldemort's high cackled laughter echoed in his mind. Cedric the only person who he actually witness die, that wasn't in a dream.

"I could've stopped that," he said miserably a tear running down his face. Cedric should be alive and I should be dead. My parents should be alive, everyone died because of me."

Guilt, he was Guilty for every death caused by Voldemort, muggles, the Longbottoms, and especially Cedric. He had been jealous of Cedric because of Cho, and then Cedric ended up dead. It made him even sadder, the thought of what the kids would say, what Draco would say, what _Cho_ would say.

"I'm sorry Cedric." he said tears falling freely from his eyes causing ripple in the water below.

He felt cold inside, cold and sad. It wasn't until she put her small hand on his big one that Harry noticed Bobbie. Looking up at her with teary eyes, Harry noticed that the ever so happy Bobbie had a gloomy and sorrowful smile playing on her lips. Without warning, she gave Harry a hug that warmed him up.

"He doesn't blame you," she whispered in his ear. "Huh?" he asked confusedly wiping the tears from his face. "The boy you are thinking about, Cedric, he doesn't blame you, and neither does anyone else, not your parents, or the kids at school." "They know you couldn't have helped it. And the ones who say something that gives you doubts, they only want you to fail in Protecting the others who need you." she said in a voice not of her own, as she gave off an unearthly glow, she gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, then pulled away. 

Giving Harry one more sorrowful smile, she returned into her old normal self, jumping and laughing around.

"I just don't get you Bobbie," Harry said feeling a lot better than before.

* * *

  
3 weeks later.

Harry was yet again bored. He was busy sitting at the back end of the boat, which was close to the water. He was leaning on the side elbows sticking out over it. He was trying to take a nap in the sun, but couldn't because of a feeling of being watched. 

On his journey, Harry had found out some thing important about Bobbie. It had happened 5 days after Bobbie helped Harry from depression. He had noticed that she seemed rather tired and less energetic, she looked downright sick. She was always yawning, and taking naps. Not sure, of what to do, Harry rubbed the crystal, which he had come accustom to wear, and in the same fashion she came out, she went in the same way. It seemed after a few weeks Bobbie had to sleep inside the amulet for a week. And she had four days to go.  
  
So here, Harry was with no one to talk to and was terribly bored. He was just dozing off, when he felt something wet and cold on his arm (didn't get shocked, because he made sure to focus on his water element while at sea.).

The sudden chilliness made Harry jump. Turning around Harry came face to face with a girl. On the other hand, to put it precisely, a mermaid. She was leaning on the side of the boat where Harry had been leaning on. She didn't look a thing at all like the ones in the lake at school. She was more of the kind read in fantasy books. Her hair was somewhat weird though. It was long, but a bluish-green. She had blue eyes that stared teasingly at him, and shells and hair kept Harry from seeing things he wasn't suppose to...yet. Relaxing a bit Harry smiled.

"Aren't you suppose to hide from boats?" he said staring at her teasing eyes.

Without warning, she grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Pulling back, she dunked under the water. She was gone for just a minute before coming back up, with many other mermaids. All either whispering about Harry, or staring with lustful or teasing eyes. The first one Harry had met beckoned him to come with them, the others followed suit. They started backing up all beckoning to him, until they disappeared under the water. Harry was torn between following them and fulfilling the mission. 

"Follow beautiful girls or stay on this boring boat."

"No argue there," he said taking off his shirt, shoes, and socks, before jumping into the water after the girls. 

He didn't bother about air, because if he focused on his water element he could breathe under water, finding this out by getting pushed into the water by a certain little girl. Under the water, Harry's hair flowed above him like an oil spill. He looked around but couldn't see the girls anywhere. Strangely disappointed he swam back to the surface.

Almost to the surface, he heard an unearthly scream from close by. Turning around he saw one of the mermaids chased by the biggest shark he ever saw, although this was the first time seeing one. Harry being the Potter hat he is didn't think twice before taking off after them.

The shark had chased the mermaid into a cavern, and had her cornered. Harry was right behind the shark when the mermaid made that unearthly scream again, making Harry stop in mid swim to cover his ears. He also screamed causing bubble to float out his mouth, making him swallow salt water. The churning of water had gotten the sharks attention, and it headed toward burly Harry, and left the small mermaid alone. Harry who had been gagging on salt water opened his eyes to a giant mouth. Harry yelled again, and swung his arm up hitting the shark in the nose, unintentionally **(see it was like this, if you are sleep and you wake up to see someone staring you in the face, what do you do? you Swing at them, then you say you're sorry when you realized what happened.).**

The shark not expecting this swam away as fast as possible. Harry floated there dumbfounded; he was brought back to earth by a pressure on his chest and waist. Looking down he saw that the mermaid he had saved had him in a death grip hug. He tried to say something to comfort her, but all that came out were bubbles. At this, the girl looked up and smothered Harry into a kiss. His eyes were wide, and became even wider when all the mermaids he had seen at first came out of caves and holes and surrounded him. All giving him the same looks he had seen on the surface. The girls were either touching or kissing Harry, who couldn't do anything but except it.  
  
_'If they don't stop this,'_ he thought, '_I'm gonna start liking it'_ he was starting to enjoy himself a little, a bit, a lot, when the girls just scattered, like when you turn on the lights and the roaches scatter.

Looking around bewildered, Harry saw the most beautiful girl, or mermaid he had every seen. She was long and petite, but not to long and not to skinny. She had long red hair, and big blue eyes, with full red lips _(and it's not the little mermaid). _She smiled at Harry then turned around and headed for one of the biggest caves.

Harry's mind clouded over when he saw her smile. All he thought of was her, he forgot about everything. He forgot his friends, Voldemort, demons, Bobbie, Hogwarts, and old men who keep popping up in his mind. So, intentionally Harry followed. He followed her into the cave. She was lying down on a giant opened clam. The cave she was in was covered in sea moss. There was an opening in the roof of it, which let in some light. On one particular mossy boulder lay the pearl of the giant clam. It looked to be about the size of Harry's head if not bigger. Harry was now laying beside her now, he didn't even remember moving from the cave entrance. She was feeding him some kind of fruit. He was getting tired now, his eyes started to droop and his vision became hazy, then all was dark.

* * *

"What did you find out, Belinda?" Chubaka asked entering the cave. "His mind is clouded with terrible thoughts. I could only see pain and suffering." Belinda replied as she played with Harry's messy hair. Frustrated Chubaka left, not before saying. "Keep him here, and don't kill him, yet."  
  
Belinda growled, because she had wanted to eat him. 

"oh well, if I can't have you for a meal, I guess I can have a new pet." she said grabbing the pearl and placing it on Harry's chest, it and Harry started to glow, then a cyclone of bubbles appeared around him, and when they ceased he was gone.

"Say hello for me." she sung placing the pearl on the stand. "Too bad I can't keep him, he's a cute one." 

* * *

Harry awoke to whispering voices. Slightly opening his eyes he could tell that there were people standing over his head, so that meant he was on his back. Rising up quickly the people around him scattered letting Harry see them fully. They were mer-men. Looking around Harry noticed he was inside of a giant clear sphere. Turning around to look at the mer-men, he saw them looking at Harry with curiosity. "What," Harry yelled, "do you know a way out or not?" "Yes, but we are not of magical blood to do so." said an old ancient looking mer-man. He swam towards Harry. Up close, Harry could tell he was old, but was still as strong as any other was, if not stronger. "But you I can tell are of pure magical blood; you will be the one to free us from the clutches of the evil sea demon, Belinda." The old mer-man said his white hair flowing around him like spilled milk. "How did she get all of you in here in the first place?" Harry asked looking at all of them. "We opened our home to her, and she took this cave as her dwelling. And one by one she lured me and my men in here where she trapped us inside the pearl of souls." he said indicating to the fellow mer-men who bowed there head in shame. "The pearl of what?" Harry asked confused. "The Pearl of souls young Protector. It is one of the devices you are to find." "HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M THE PROTECTOR? WHO ARE YOU?" Harry yelled getting in a defensive posture. "Calm down young one, I'm not here to hurt you. I was giving the pearl of souls long ago, and told to wait out the years until you came to retrieve it. I was to give you a test, but under certain circumstances getting us free and defeating Belinda will be your test." "But you still haven't answered my other question. Who are you? And how do you know all this?" he asked more calmly now. "I am Poseidon, king of the sea, and I know many a things about you Harry." Poseidon said bowing a mer-man bow. "Now how do you plan on getting us free?" "Umm. I don't know how?" Harry sighed defeatedly, sinking to the bottom of the pearl. "Then we are all doomed." Poseidon sighed as he swam slowly away from Harry, his head down as he and the rest lost all hope. They were like that a while, Harry hugging his knees to his chest in deep thought, and the mer-men with their heads down, all hope given up. When Harry all of a sudden stood up, they jumped. "Have you thought of a plan young protector, some sort of spell you have remembered?" Poseidon said with a grin on his face. "No sir, I'm jus gonna ram it." Harry said swimming in the opposite direction from here, he was. "Oh, well that might work too." Poseidon said giving an unsure look covered up with a smile at Harry. "might." he said leveling himself horizontally and swimming backwards slightly, so that his feet touched the wall and he was in a crouched position. 

Then he kicked off the wall fist clenched in front of him. He was speeding like a bullet. He felt like he was flying in air, no water resistance at all. He was getting nearer to the wall he was almost there. PTHUMP Harry slid down the wall of the pearl unconscious.

* * *

Harry awoke to someone patting the side of his face. "Young Protector, wake up."  
  
He opened his eyes to see some very fuzzy upside down mer-men swimming over him looking concerned. Sitting up straight, he fixed the problem of them being upside down, and when he pushed his hair out of his face, they were fuzz free.  
  
"Are you alright young Protector?" Poseidon said placing a cold, clammy hand on Harry's shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine." Harry said gruffly brushing Poseidon's off him and starting observing the wall. "You shouldn't move that bump to the head could've caused some serious damage." Poseidon said straightening himself up. 

Ignoring Poseidon's words, Harry continued to examine the wall.

_Not a scratch, dent, or crack_

"There has to be a weak point somewhere.," he said hitting the wall at different points. Poseidon and the mer-men watched cautiously as Harry beat the wall, mumbling to himself. _I can't let this happen_

He started to pound harder on the wall.

_I'm the Protector_

The spot on the wall where he was hitting started to glow a pale blue.

_I'm suppose to Protect_

His eyes started to glow a dark green.

_and I'm not gonna let some stupid wall stop me from doing my job_

And with this last thought his hand went though the pearl wall (_went through, didn't break the wall, it just went through_). Now that his hand was on the other side, Harry could tell that it was warmer on the outside. Not sure, of what to do, Harry stuck his other hand in the hole and started to stretch it. He stretched it until he was sure that the others would fit through. Sticking his head out to make sure the coast was clear; he could tell that Belinda was still sound asleep.  
  
Looking back at the mer-people, he motioned silently for them to leave. They exited the pearl and the cave silently. Harry and Poseidon were the last to leave.

"Thank you, young Protector." Poseidon said as he and the rest of the mer- people celebrated with each other. "You have saved us and passed your test, now what are we to do with her.," he said indicating towards the cave were Belinda slept. "Oh I have an idea." he said a mischievous look on his face. 

* * *

"Belinda. Belinda, wake up." 

Belinda awoke to two beautiful green eyes staring at her. Springing up she saw that all her pets had escaped, and they didn't look too happy to see her. They all held looks of loathing and hatred, and the spears didn't help at all. She felt like she was spinning as she looked at all the angry faces of the mer-men and Poseidon. Then her eyes fell on the boy. That Boy. He was smirking at her. He was the one to let her pets out. He was mocking her. He had to be dealt with.

"YOU!" she spat as she held her head down as she shook to control her anger. "YOU!" she yelled again now looking Harry in the eye. That's when Harry noticed she wasn't shaking just from anger, but from transforming. Her eyes were now glowing red and as big as saucers. Her once pretty face was now ugly, and her mouth had widened from razor sharp teeth about as long as Harry's arm. Her hands grew sharp, poisonous green claws, and it was all intended to hurt/kill Harry. Harry's face changed from sneering, to shocked, to fear for just a sec before returning to sneering. He had to go through with the plan. She charged with a mighty screech, making the mer-men scatter to get away from her fury. "I'm going to cut that smirk off your pretty face boy," she screeched in a gruff, ragged voice. Just as she was about to strike, Harry side swam out the way and she saw why he was smirking. _The Pearl of souls. _She thought as she tried to swim away, but her tail had already touched it, and it was now pulling her in. the last thing she saw before being fully trapped were the faces of all the mer-people she had terrorized smirking at her. 

* * *

Harry was once again bored. Now back on the boat, he had no one to talk to again. Yes, he tried to talk to Belinda, but she just sneered at him, and demanded to be let out. So, Harry found himself sitting on the back of the boat again, when some water splashed over him. Turning around he saw the mer-maid he had saved from the shark staring at him. "What do you want?" he asked with a smile. "I've come to show you the way to shore, for helping me with the shark," she said in a strange accent Harry had never heard of.  
  
"Well lead the way," he said standing up and going up to the outside steering wheel, and following the mer-maid in the direction he saw her tail last. 


	5. Chp 5 The Threat and the Demon Assassin

**Harry will not find all the devices in this fic, just something extra to tie all the fics together. **

**Also, I hope some people don't object to insaneness, alcohol, and interactions between the opposite sexes. Because it will be mentioned in all my fics, and if you like that kind of stuff be prepared to be entertained. It will be in future chapters, but not too much to be called ridiculous. **

_

* * *

_

**Chp 5. The Threat and the Demon Assassin **

* * *

**Chubaka was pissed. He had just had a little talk with Voldemort about the kid, and he wasn't too happy. From what he was told, that kid's family is…were very powerful, and had to be dealt with, to achieve his goal in taking over the world. That didn't surprise him much, from what the kid did to Xander, it made sense, but what unnerved him was the fact that that boy. That _kid_, at the age of one, survived the Avada Kedavra curse. Even demons were killed by that curse, but that kid, that _child_, survived it with nothing but a scar. He couldn't figure it out, that made him paranoid, and that's what pissed him off. That kid is a threat and threats have to be dealt with. **

**He now sat in the part of the fortress where all the demons, who stayed, resided. He particularly like Voldemort's fortress. It was cold and clammy, the exact opposite of where he use to dwell in. Anyway, he was still pissed. He had summoned a familiar, and she was late. He was sitting in his stone chair staring at the door, tossing a fireball in the air, waiting, waiting, and waiting for her to walk through.**

**"Yo Chu I'm...ahhh!" Ezekiel was the unlucky one to walk through the door first instead of the familiar, and had barely enough time to scream before he was hit by the fireball, which had increased dramatically in size. **

**"Oops." Chubaka said in a voice that made it clear he didn't care.**

**"DUDE! You Just Killed Zeke!" Xander yelled-laughed as he jumped over Zeke's ashes.**

**"I said oops, what else you want me to do?" he asked lighting a cigar.**

**"He didn't even get to fight the evil cherub yet." Xander continued, shaking his head at Zeke's ashes. **

**"What do you want Xander?"**

**"Well,_ we_, he said indicating with his new human hands at himself and the ashes, had come to tell you that the familiar is here."**

**"Oh. Well then, I might feel a little remorse for old Zekey...Okay, that's enough of that send in the familiar."**

**"Cool." He said sticking his head out the door. "You can come in now." **

**Then he moved out of the way, as a tall girl in red walked in. She was wearing a one shoulder bare tank top; a thin sash was wrapped around her waist with a two long thick pieces hanging from the front and back, to hide all personal places. She had on red knee-high boots, and had more red, cloth, material wrapped around her arms from the elbow down. **

**That was normal, but here's the strange part. She had beautiful, light brown, Cat-like eyes, her ears were pointy, and her hands were adorned with sharp claws. Her hair was ebony black. **

**"Aureline the assassin here. At your service sir." she said in an unusual accent with a smirk showing her white, sharp fangs.**

**"Who you putting a hit out on boss?" Xander asked eyeing Aureline with interest. **

**"Leave before I kill you fool." Chubaka said waving a dismissing hand at Xander.**

**"Right on." Xander said running out the door.**

**"There's someone I want you to meet, he will give you your assignment." Chubaka said as he escorted Aureline out the door.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**"Are you sure she's reliable demon?" Voldemort asked as he studied the assassin in front of him.**

**"Of course. She's the best there is. Never has she failed a mission." Chubaka said to Aureline's defense.**

**"Very well demon, we shall see. Now, you assassin. You know of the boy you are targeting, am I correct."**

**"Yes. You are correct one like-a-snake," She said with that smirk still in place, although it laughing inside. **

**"Then I suppose you know that I want him alive. **

**"Alive?" she asked puzzled.**

**"Do whatever you need to do to capture him but do not kill. Is that understood demon?"**

**With a quick confused, frantic look to Chubaka, who nodded his head in a humor him for now nod, she replied.**

**"Purr-fectly." Crossing one foot behind the other, putting one hand behind her back, and the other on her chest. She gave a slight bow with her head, smirk on, and disappeared into an invisible wind.**

**With a nod towards Voldemort, Chubaka also exited the room, only by the door.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Out in the narrow hall, after he closed the door, Chubaka caught a glimpse of red at the other end.**

**Walking swiftly towards her, he noticed the displeased look on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle at her.**

**"What's the matter beautiful? Don't like the sound of not killing?"**

**"You're damn right. I'm an assassin. I don't do alive, and if he call me demon one more time. I'll kill him. I mean you're old right, have you heard of an assassin doing what I'm about to do?"**

**"Do not fret that pretty little head of yours. So young, yet, so bloodthirsty. You see, you're going to have to kill the boy. He's becoming a threat to our free reign of this world. And if you kill him, then we won't have any problem." Chubaka cooed her as if talking to a child, as his hand caressed her cheek.**

**Pulling away from his touch, she smirked. "So I can kill him right."**

**"Of course, but he might be a little tough to defeat."**

**"No problem. Just makes the game of cat and mouse, more fun." She said as she jumped from wall to wall to reach a high up window. And just as she was on the ledge of the window about to jump out Chubaka called out to her."**

**"Do not return until that kids dead. Or you'll be dead." He said drawling out the word, you'll. **

**Gulping, Aureline jumped out the window, to find The-Boy-Who-Lived.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**"ALBUS!" yelled a very agitated Severus Snape as he burst into his old headmaster's office.**

**Dumbledore immediately jumped to action. "What is it Severus. **

**"ALBUS CALL A MEETING. IT'S ABOUT POTTER!" he yelled.**

**"Harry. You have information about him?" Dumbledore asked pulling out a chair for the potion's master. **

**"Yes, he said more calmly as he tried to catch his breath in the chair, they mentioned him at the meeting."**

**"Is it good or bad?" he asked although he already knew the answer.**

**Looking the headmaster straight in the eye he answered: "neither. It's atrocious." (I love using the thesaurus) **

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

**"What's the meaning of this Albus? It's 3:45 in the morning. What could be so important that you had to drag The Order out this early?" Alastor Moody ranted on as the order came under way.**

**"Do not fret Alastor, it is of great importance. It seems that Severus has uncovered some very important information from his meeting with Voldemort. Severus if you will." Dumbledore said, quieting the room down.**

**The potion's master stood as all eyes shifted to him. "Yes well it seems that Voldemort does not have Potter." Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. "But the demons have hired a demon assassin to track him down. The assassin is said to have never missed a target. But I do not think the creatures know of Potter's whereabouts." **

**"I also don't think it will be Potter's first meeting with one of these demons. From what I hear, one had traveled with the death eaters who had attacked potter."**

**"That could be the reason Harry wanted to leave. You know how he doesn't want to put people in danger," McGonagall said at her seat at the huge table.**

**"That makes since, but Harry sent that letter to Ron before the attack. How do you explain that?" Arthur Weasley said on the other side and down a bit from the Transfiguration Professor.**

**"Harry's dreams of Voldemort are actually happening, so he could have seen the demons in a dream of his." Dumbledore said more to himself than the group.**

**"But _how_ did Harry fight deatheaters and a demon?" Arabella Figg asked as all attention went to the headmaster.**

**"Probably the same way he escaped Black and Lupin, while being bound to a chair." Snape smirked at the two of them, who glared in return.**

**"Also, how did the boy disappear so fast?" Moody put in.**

**"That, Dumbledore said thoughtfully, is something only Harry can answer. Where ever he may be."**

**"Are we to go find him? They found Motorcycle tracks by the house. So he will be sticking to the roads," Arabella said concernedly.**

**"No. No, I don't think we should. It might make Harry's situation worse."**

**"SO WHAT ARE WE TO DO, JUST SIT AND WAIT?" Sirius yelled.**

**"That is all we can do. That and pray that Harry is well and safe."**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**(I've finished with the OotP and I just have to say, I cried.)**

** The mermaid had lead Harry to land and disappeared. He had driven inland for a day and now was in the jungles of Africa. He set up camp in a clearing by a river. Today was the day Bobbie woke up. So he set up some things for her. He transfigured some rocks into a bed for her to sleep in, a stool, paper and crayons so she could draw, and a toothbrush.**

**He was currently sitting outside in front of the fire, concentrating on turning into his animagus form. So far, all he could get was a headache.**

**"Okay." he said coming out of a dead end stupor with his mind. It seemed that his mind would be concentrating then just stop like a dead end, and when that happened it felt like someone hit his head with a hammer.**

**"Okay, he said again, this hurts, so let's just think panthers." "Panthers. Panthers." he thought. **

**Then pictures and scenes of panthers formed in his mind. Then he seemed to_ be_ a panther. Running through the jungle. He was looking through the eyes of the Panther. He was running, jumping, leaping through the forest. Then he stopped, he was peering through the trees into a clearing. He could hear the panthers breathing now. The clearing looked familiar. In fact, it _was_ familiar. It was the clearing he made camp in, he moved closer and saw the tent, and then saw himself sitting in front of the fire. Next thing Harry new was that he seemed to be traveling fastly backward the way the panther had come. Back into in his mind.**

**"Frea-ky." he thought as he came out of his trance. Looking around the camp, he tried to see if there was any sign of something being there that wasn't suppose to be. He didn't see anything.**

**He went back to staring at the fire. After a few minutes, he couldn't help but think, "Something doesn't feel right." **

**Looking down he saw he had four hairy paws. Jumping up and running over to the river he peered into it. Instead of his face, he saw the face of an ebony black panther with remarkable green eyes, and a white patch of fur on its head, the shape of a lightening bolt. **

**"Whoa." He said in his mind, since he was an animal and couldn't talk.**

**Then suddenly the amulet around his neck started to glow, and out came a flash of light. Then whom do we find on the other side of the clearing, our favorite 5 ½ year old, Bobbie. **

**Her back was facing Harry. So when she turned around, Harry expected her to scream and run, but she did the opposite. **

**She looked confused for a sec then she grinned her famous grin, and launched herself onto Harry's neck.**

**"Harry!" she screamed with delight "You a big kitty."**

**Not being able to talk Harry licked her face sending her into a fit of laughter. (Aww how adorable) **

**"Yeah! Harry take Bobbie for ride?" **

**As to answer her, Harry knelt awkwardly with his panther body, and waited until Bobbie painfully clambered onto his back pulling at his new fur.**

**Checking to see if she had a firm grip. Harry trotted clumsily around the clearing, careful not to go to fast, although Bobbie urged for him to.**

**It seemed to Harry like hours before he collapsed from exhaustion on the ground. Before he hit the ground he became human again, and Bobbie was still on his back laughing. **

**"Yay, one more time." Bobbie laughed as she started pulling Harry's hair like reigns on a horse.**

**"No more times. I'm tired." He told her as he stood up, Bobbie still clinging to his back thrilled that she was getting a piggyback ride.**

**As they headed back into the tent, his instincts took over, telling him to jump back. Following his instincts, Harry jumped back just in time to see and hear something pass by fast where his head had been. **

**"Damnit. I'm too tired to fight." He said as he noticed the amulet spinning, but slowly which meant only one or two demons were near. But still, the boy was tired.**

**Face becoming serious he grabbed Bobbie off of his back and held her in his arms, as he headed for the tent again, all senses on alert. **

**Entering the tent, he set Bobbie down who immediately ran to play with her new things. Sticking his head out the tent, he looked around for the demon. Still not seeing it, he yelled out into the night. "I know you're out there. I'm not fighting you tonight, because I'm too tired." Then with a goofy grin on his face added. "But I'll be fully charged tomorrow so you can come kill me then." Then he pulled his head back in, zipped up the tent's door, then put up a force field.**

**He stood there for a minute not sure what to do next. He was answered by a loud grumbling from his stomach.**

**"Guess I'm hungry." he said grinning, "What do you want to eat Bobbie?" he asked the little girl who was coloring in the living room.**

** "Spastetti!" her overly cheery voice replied.**

**"Spaghetti it is then." **

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Harry woke up the next day fully refreshed. Standing up and stretching, Harry looked down at Bobbie's bed and saw her curled up form under the cover, still asleep.**

**Smiling, Harry left the room, heading for the kitchen were a horrific sight met him.**

**He had a truckload of dishes to wash, pots, pans, skillets, and the plates he and Bobbie had used. **

**Sighing Harry went over to the sink, and turned the water on, then he started piling up the dishes on the counter. **

**Grabbing the nearest plate to him, he stuck it in the water. He let it soak for a while before he pulled it back up.**

**But he couldn't. His hand was stuck. He pulled and he heaved, and he heaved and he pulled but his hand would not budge.**

** The water itself seemed to be turning white, and he was losing the feeling in his hand.**

**Giving his arm one mighty wrench, it came loose. Well, not really loose. It was frozen in a block of ice that was once...the dishwater.**

**"Wha..." Harry said incredulously looking at the block of ice. Sighing he focused on his fire element, and watched as the ice melted and dripped all over him. Putting the plate down, he headed to his room to change his now wet close. When he started to see and smell steam. His fire element was drying his clothes and evaporating the water. **

**"Well that's handy." Harry said to himself after he finished smoking. I'll finish those later.' He thought, looking towards the dishes. **

**Heading outside, and ignoring the red tint on things, Harry couldn't help but take a big whiff of the fresh air as he stretched. **

**Man it's truly beautiful here in Africa. The sun is shining bright, the birds are chirping, there isn't a dark cloud in the sky, the animals are playing, Bobbie is riding a giraffe, the flow...'wait' sure enough there was Bobbie on the back of a giraffe that had come to take a drink from the river. **

**"BOBBIE!" his sudden scream made the giraffe takes off running, with Bobbie on its back.**

**Harry didn't waste anytime, before taking off after it.**

**"BOBBIE!" Harry yelled again now running along side the giraffe, red and black hair streaming behind him. **

**"Weeeee." Bobbie screamed ecstatically as the wind whipped through her face, ignoring the fact that Harry was running beside her and screaming her name.**

**Noticing the she was ignoring him, Harry sped up. Measuring speed and distance as best he could, Harry jumped over the giraffe, grabbing Bobbie in the process.**

**"Youyou're gonnakill me Baby girl." Harry panted on his back, to the grinning child in his grasp.**

**But she wasn't grinning long. For soon, the happy grinning face turned to that of pain, and she started squirming in his grasp, trying to get loose. **

**Confusedly Harry let her go. She immediately crawled away from him crying, holding her arms where they had been badly burned.**

**He didn't have his gloves on.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Harry felt ashamed at himself. How could I have forgotten to put the gloves on, even after I froze my hand in the water?' he kept beating himself up with theses questions as he trudged through the jungle, bag strapped securely to his back, and Bobbie safely sleeping in the crystal. **

**As he walked in thought, he didn't notice the crystal glowing, and growing brighter as he walked.**

**It wasn't until he felt himself choking did he stop to notice it. The crystal was floating and pulling towards a clearing he had just passed. When he turned towards it, the crystal laid flat against his chest again.**

**"O-Kay. I guess...I go...that...way."**

**Entering the clearing Harry's first sight was a cave on the side of a mountain, and as he looked around noticed that he was on a cliff, and if his hearing served him correctly, there was a waterfall near.**

**Eyeing the dark cave with suspicion he sucked his teeth then shrugged. "Heh, why not?" then he entered. **

**He would have been pitched into the darkness of the cave if it weren't for the glowing crystal around his neck that cast a pale blue light, which only allowed him to see not more than a few ft ahead.**

**The cave tunnel was cold, damp, and clammy. You could hear the drip drop of water from the ceiling, and the squelching of Harry's shoes as he stepped in who knows what.**

**It seemed like forever before he finally reached the cavern of the cave, where he didn't need the glow of the crystal.**

** It hand a very high ceiling, where the torches that lit the place up were. Along the walls stood stone men as tall as Hagrid. They had with them various weapons, such as swords, spears, ECT. At the very end of the cavern sat a stone table with a reddish-black looking material on it. And behind the table, sat a giant stone woman, with a stone crown, and beads adoring her that, if she had color, would have been gold. She had four eyes, and six arms.**

**"That must be one of the devices," he said aloud to himself eyeing the red material, as he drew nearer. **

**Just as his hand retched out to grab it, a giant stone spear landed right in front of him. "Ahhh!" he screamed out of pure surprise.**

**Turning around his jaw like have hit the ground. Standing behind him, weapons up and ready, were the stone men.**

**"Aw bloody hell!" he whispered under his breath. **

**Sighing he turned around to grab the spear that was thrown at him.**

**"Big, strong, tall, stone men against, small, short, fleshy me. Fair trade." he said sarcastically.**

**Tossing the heavy stone spear in the air, he caught with one hand and tossed it with all his might at the stone giants.**

**Luckily, giant stone men don't move to fast, and unluckily neither does stone spears.**

**The spear soared over the stone men's shoulders, but fortunately, it hit one in the shoulder. The impact sent it falling down on top of the one behind it. As they hit the ground, they crumbled.**

**"Alright two down six to go." Harry said aloud to no one in particular (Isn't that a sign of insanity?) as he dodged giant stone feet, fist, and weapons.**

**A stone sword came down towards Harry. Seeing it, Harry ducked and rolled between the stone man legs. Lifting one foot up, he kicked the giant in his butt sending his crashing to the ground. **

**"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Harry joked, (was that corny or what?) not seeing the giant behind him with the raised hammer.**

**He did feel it on the other hand as it came crashing down on his back. Well the part where the neck and backs meets.**

**Now he lay spread-eagled on his back, eyes a glazed over dull green. (Again, his glasses seemed to have disappeared.)**

**

* * *

**

****

**_'Harry.'_ A voice said softly in his head.**

**_'Huh?'_ he said drunkenly.**

**_'Use the force.'_ The voice whispered**

_**'What?'**_

__

__

__

_**"Use the force within you.'**_

__

__

__

_**'What force?'**_

__

__

__

_**'The force within you.'**_

__

__

__

_**'What the hell are you talking about? What force?'**_

__

__

__

**_'THE EARTH ELEMENT STUPID! THEY'RE STONE! THEY'RE WEAPONS ARE STONE! USE THE EARTH ELEMENT DUMBASS!'_ The voice yelled more forcibly. **

__

_**'Jared? Is that you? And did you just call me a dumbass?' **_

__

__

__

_**'Don't worry about that. Worry about your body that's about to be crushed to pieces if you don't wake up and fight.'**_

**

* * *

**

****

**Harry seemed to zoom back into reality. Just in time to focus on his earth element, as a stone mallet smashed down onto his chest. It didn't shatter his body, nor did it not hurt. It felt as if someone slapped him in the chest. Hard.**

**The giants looked around confusedly as Harry stood up. The one that had hit him raised the mallet up to inspect. Not seeing anything strange, he hit himself, crumbling to pieces on impact.**

**Harry was laughing so hard he didn't notice the sword swinging towards his head. But he did sense it. Just as it swept by his head, he ducked. Sticking his hand in the air, he caught hold of the sword and took a ride upward. **

**The giant held his sword in front of his face looking at Harry like he was crazy. Cheesing at the giant, Harry started making faces at it. Even though Harry didn't have his glasses, he could still see big brown objects moving. And if he wasn't as blind as he thought then another giant was coming towards him and the giant he was taunting.**

**_'Just distract him long enough, to get him destroyed by the other one.'_ Was the thought going through his head. But he wasn't planning on the stone chain wrapping around his waist, well that what he thought it was.**

**With a yank and a snap, Harry was crashed into the ground. Landing on the neck of his back, feet dangling over his head.**

**"Oh, I'm gonna feel that later." He groaned. "Well at least plan 1 worked." He said looking up at the giant as the other one brought its axe through the first one's head.**

**He didn't get to marvel his plan in action long. The chain was still wrapped around his waist, and the stone man wasn't done yet. It started off with Harry scraping the cave floor, and then he slowly started to ascend. Around and around he spun in the air. Occasionally knocking off pieces of the cave as he hit the wall or ceiling. He had hit that other giant a while ago, head on collision it was. He hadn't a clue how long he had been spinning he knew he just felt sick, and he felt a headache as the giant let the chain go sending him into the cave wall. (Now that the trees are gone, I guess the caves going to beat him up.) By now, Harry had a lot of cuts, scrapes, bruises, and gashes.**

**Standing up woozily Harry keeled over on his side, where he became sick by the wall. Feeling a whole lot better, Harry stood up again and wiped his mouth on his hand.**

**Hearing a grunting sound, Harry turned around only to see the stone man running towards him. All dizziness gone, Harry let that sadistic smile, he had given Xander, creep over his face. With a very creepy laugh, Harry ran towards the giant, headfirst.**

**Harry ran as fast as a bullet and the sound of gunfire was heard as Harry's head met the body of the _stone_ man. **

****

**"OW! WHY DID I THINK THAT WOULD WORK? OW!" Harry yelled now sitting on the ground, knees in his chest, hands holding his head.**

**The sounding of something cracking brought Harry's attention back to the stone man who, he just noticed, hadn't moved since he ran into him. The giant now had cracks running all over its body. And with a nudge _ough_ kick _cough_ from Harry, it crashed to the ground.**

**Still rubbing his head, Harry made his way to the table with the reddish-black material on it. Picking it up Harry recognized the feel of the material. Dragon-hide. He held it up higher and realized that the dragon hide he was holding was a coat. A red and black dragon hide trench coat. **

**If Harry had had on his glasses and was paying attention to his surroundings, he would have notice the six-armed woman blinking down at him. **

**The sound of moving stone brought his attention to the six-armed woman. As she started to get up, Harry started to back up.**

**"I do not need my glasses to know that means its time to go." Harry told himself subconsciously putting the coat in his bag. **

**The six-armed woman was now picking up the discarded weapons of the fallen stone men. Standing up straight, her head almost touching the roof of the cave, she turned to face Harry, a sadistic smirk at her face.**

**Returning the creepy evil smile, Harry turned his back on her, and punched the wall.**

**It started off as a rumbling. Then the cave started to shake. And then it came, a giant stalactite fell and crushed the six armed woman. This would have been fine with Harry, if it wasn't for him being blind at the moment, stalactites falling around him left and right, and the cave, caving in on him. **

****

**

* * *

**

****

**"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Harry went as he ran down the tunnel. Jumping and dodging falling stalactites.**

**"THIS WOULD BE A WHOLE LOT EASIER IF I COULD SEE!" he yelled at no one in particular. (Is someone going insane?)**

**Fortunately, for Harry he made it out of the cave alive, but unfortunately, he didn't stop running right away. And if he had been able to see, he probably would have noticed the black cat that had been running beside him, run out of the cave. It had sense enough to stop running. **

**Harry did stop. Too bad it was at the edge of the cliff, with his toes hanging over the edge.**

**"W-w-whoa." he said trying to remain balanced. Finally gaining enough balance to back away, Harry let out a relieved breath.**

**Just as he started to back away, he felt something ram into his back, successfully knocking him over the cliff.**

**As he fell, Harry looked back up at the cliff only to see a small blurry black figure looking down at him.**

**"What the Bloody hell is up with that?" were the last words he said before he hit the surface below. This, luckily for him, was water. And unluckily for him, he sunk straight to the bottom like a stone. Technically, he was like a stone, being in the earth element and all. **

**At the bottom of the pool, Harry quickly changed into the water element and began to swim to the surface. Breaking the surface, Harry swam to shore.**

**As he made it to shore he looked back up at the cliff, but the black blur was gone. **

****

**

* * *

**

****

**As soon as Harry dried himself off, using the fire element, he pitched up camp by the pool he had fallen in. **

**Just as he was about to enter, the amulet began to glow and Bobbie popped out.**

**Harry just looked at her for a sec, before giving her a guilty smile. "Alright there Bobbie?"**

**"Yeah, Bobbie fine! Where you glasses Harry? Why you hair red? Why you eyes red? Can Bobbie go swim?" **

**"Um-yeah-don't leave this area?" he told her while squinting around trying to make all the blurs come into focus.**

**'Just in case.' He thought as he cast up a few shields around the area.**

**"Bobbie? Will you be alright out here by yourself?" looking at Bobbie playing in the water he smiled and entered the tent. On entering the tent, Harry got a shock. There was a mixture of colors floating in the air above a blob of colors, all tinted in red. **

**Eyes alert (well, as alert as someone who can't see without glasses can be.) he made his way towards the blob.**

**Standing over the blob, he noticed that it wasn't just a blob of colors, but many different shaped blobs stacked on top of each other. Reaching his hand down for the smallest one, that was on top, he picked it up and brought it close to face trying to make it out. So far, all he could tell was that it was brown. He had only been staring at it for a few seconds, before he started to smell and vaguely see smoke. It took about another second for him to realize it was he doing it.**

**"Why is this burning? I have my gloves on." he started, dropping the blob back onto the other ones and running a gloved hand through his hair exasperatedly. Rubbing his face now, he stopped in mid rub. With sudden realization, he slapped his face.**

**"Well duh stupid. You have no glasses." He scolded.**

**He thought about a less destructive element. Wind, and quickly focused on it. **

**The first thing he noticed about the wind element was that he felt like floating. He had no boundaries, sounds seemed to be louder and he weighed nothing. He was free.**

**"Whoa!" he breathed out. "I just might like this element." He said aloud sounding as if his words echoed every around him. **

**He picked up the now tinted white blob, he could only guess his eyes and hair was also white. **

**Rubbing his hand over the blob. Feel hinges on one side he opened the blob. Inside the box, he only guessed that that what the blob was----you know since it had hinges and all was a very familiar looking blob. One he had seen every time he woke up. Inside were his glasses.**

**Grinning from ear to ear, he put on his glasses. As everything came into view he noticed first was that the blobs were actually presents, and the blob floating above them read, HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY HARRY!**

**Harry stared up at the words in disbelief. He had forgotten about his own birthday. Blinking away his forgetfulness he looked back down at the box his glasses had been in. Also inside the box was a note. Picking it up, he read it. (Wouldn't you?)**

__

_** Harry **_

__

_**Happy birthday Harry! You've turned the big 15, don't you feel all grown up. Anyway, we've been watching you, and we've noticed a little problem you've been having. You keep breaking and loosing your glasses. So we've created this glass case for you. With this, you can just place your glasses inside when there cracked or broken beyond magical repair. Also, when you lose your glasses they'll appear in the case unscathed. Now don't lose this because we're not giving you another.**_

__

__

_** Yours truly, the great, the magnificent, the wonderful, **_

__

_** Jared **_

**Sitting down on the couch (which conveniently was by the presents.) and set the case and note down on the coffee table, even though he didn't drink coffee. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed the first present. There were only two-that one-which is small-and the other which is as big as his trunk-and looked as heavy.**

**Anyway.**

**He opened the first present with a sort of enthusiasm he hadn't had before. Inside the box was a round, silver, metal, band. **

**There was nothing glorious looking about it in the box, but when he picked it up, it seemed to glisten, and he could see curvy looking rune markings engraved into it.**

**He looked back into the box and saw another note. It read,**

_** Harry**_

__

_**We've also noticed that you get hurt a lot. And I mean a lot. I don't think there hasn't been a day, since you found out that, you were the protector, that you haven't got hurt. So anyway, this device heals all and any type of injury that you may somehow obtain.**_

__

_** Jared **_

__

_**p.s. **_

_**The band makes you a little tired. So what I'm saying the bigger the injury, the sleepier you'll be. So, try not to get hurt.**_

__

_** Jared **_

__

**_'Handy little thing.'_ Harry thought as slipped on his upper-arm.**

**Going over to the last box, he opened it up to find his schoolbooks and supplies. Feeling slightly disappointed he pick the box up and headed towards his trunk.**

**In his room, he started thinking, as he put his books and supplies in his trunk, about his friends back home in the U.K. **

**"I really have got to check in on them," he said aloud putting the last of his things up and closing the trunk.**

**The sound of a roaring jungle cat close by brought him back to reality.**

**"Bobbie!" he yelled as he got up and ran outside.**

**He made it outside quicker than he should have. As he ran out the door and to the middle of the clearing, he only stood in that spot for about 5 seconds before a large gust of wind made its way out of the tent and towards him. The gust was so strong it knocked him on his stomach and slid him a couple of feet. **

**"Wow! That was fun." He said from his position on the ground blowing black and white hair out of his face.**

**"HARRY! LOOK WHAT BOBBIE CAUGHT. BOBBIE CAUGHT A BIG KITTY LIKE YOU." Was the very loud voice of Bobbie, as she began to emerge from the bushes. She was obviously struggling with something, making Harry extremely nervous. **

**'Please don't come out with a panther.' he thought as he stood up readying himself.**

**His prayers were answered when she came out of the bushes with a very pissed off looking black cat.**

**"See Harry? Bobbie caught a big kitty like you. See?" she said proudly showing, and then giving Harry the disgruntled looking feline. **

**"Yeah, I see. Looks just like me, huh?" A matter a fact, it looks just like something that pushed me off a cliff." he said more to the cat than Bobbie, his voice getting louder as he spoke, as he gave the cat a suspicious look.**

**The cat in question eyes, which were a light-brown almost golden color, became wide and began darting around the clearing.**

**"Bobbie I don't think you want this cat." He told her as the cat began to claw and chew at his arm, and he could tell you, it didn't feel pleasant.**

**"No! Bobbie wants this kitty. Bobbie gives kitty a name." Bobbie cried up at him, tears leaking from her large eyes. **

**Harry felt his heart wrench. He forgot about the evil cat ripping his arm to shreds. All there was was Bobbie. He decided then and there, he didn't like to see her cry.**

**"Don't cry Bobbie. You can keep the kitty." He told her in a panic. "What...what did you name the kitty?"  
**

**Sniffing a few times, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Bobbie name kitty, Kitty." **

**"Really, that's great Bobbie." Harry told her looking at her strangely. Even the cat stopped attacking his arm to look at Bobbie with a horrified face. **

**"Why don't you go take a bath Bobbie?" he told her noticing her dirty clothes, and many cuts and scratches he was certain that the cat had given her. **

**"OK Harry. You take good care of Kitty." She then bounded off into the tent and out of sight.**

**Harry watched her until she was out of earshot before turning back to the cat that was still gnawing painfully at his arm. **

**"Listen here cat. I don't trust or like you. And I'd throw you as far as I could, and that's pretty far, by your tail if it wasn't for Bobbie. So you're gonna be a good _kitty_ to her. Don't hurt her and let her play with you. Understood?" **

**The cat stopped annihilating his arm long enough to give him a _'yeah right'_ stare. **

**Sighing Harry rolled his eyes. Cat in his arms, Harry made his way inside. He suddenly felt very fatigued. The cat finally stopped struggling and now seemed pooped.**

**On entering the tent, he immediately plopped down on the couch. Kitty stretched out on his lap, tail swishing lazily.**

**As he began to relax, his eyes started to get heavy, and sounds became amplified. He heard the cutting of the air as kitty's tail swished, the sound of Bobbie giggling and the splashing of water as she bathed, and the wind. He heard the wind blowing most of all.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**"Hush...Be quiet Bobbie. I'm trying to sleep. Stop whistling." Harry groaned in his sleep. But when the noise continued, he had to get up.**

**"I thought I said...ahhh my god."**

**It was a disaster. The kitchen knives just flew by, the cat was in the air being chased by scissors, Bobbie was riding the lamp like a bull rider, he was floating on the couch, and there was no ground, only the continuous cyclone of the tornado.**

**He looked on with wide eyes, cause he just knew, his wind element had done this. He was in such a daze that he fell off the couch. Well he didn't fall; he just kind of floated in the wind as everything flew around him. The tornado didn't seem to affect him.**

**Thinking fast and hard with his eyes closed, he tried to calm the wind, get rid of the tornado. Opening his eyes, he saw that the wind only became faster. **

**"I can't stop it. I'll have to get out." He realized in a panic, which, seemed to stir up the tornado even more.**

**A second or a minute later he realized he didn't know how and began to panic more, which, made the wind howl louder.**

**His panic was increased ten folds when Bobbie flew by upside (he wasn't sure if it was him or her that was upside down) being chased by the kitchen knives. **

**Using the little control he had over the wind, he focused on getting to Bobbie. And the next thing he knew of was going full blast through the tornado towards Bobbie. Catching Bobbie, he covered her with his body to keep the knives from hurting her, but didn't stop them from hurting himself. They cut all over him especially his back, but nothing to threatening. **

**Checking to see if Bobbie was alright, he saw that she was just fine, infact, she was smiling and laughing.**

**Giving off a sigh of relief, he kissed Bobbie on top of her head then told her to take a nap, while rubbing the spinning amulet around his neck, sending Bobbie inside it.**

**A horrific screeching brought his attention behind him, where, Kitty was still being chased violently by the scissors.**

**He didn't need to try to save kitty, for she saved herself, by latching onto the side of his face as the scissors passed by.**

**Prying Kitty off his face, he placed it in his arms protectively. He was attempting to focus on his earth element, so that he could just drop out of the tornado, when a heavy frying pan came out of nowhere and hit him in the back of his head.**

**Just as he was falling into the darkness of his mind, he saw a glowing white figure appear before him. It wrapped its arms around him and pulled him out of the cyclone and to the ground. Once on the ground the figure disappeared, Harry slipped into unconsciousness, and Kitty took off like a rocket back into the jungle. _(do you blame her?)_**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Harry didn't stay unconscious long. Only half an hour or less. **

**"Ow." He said sitting up and rubbing the knot on the back of his head while checking for blood.**

**Looking around at his surroundings, he saw all his things strewn about among the ruined land. Trees and bushes had been ripped from the ground, there were rocks, boulders, and debris littering the ground, and there was a big trench traveling from where his campsite use to be, to where he stood now. **

**"Look at this mess. It's gonna take me forever to get everything packed again." he mumbled grumpily to himself as he began to pick up his things, and put them in his sack he found hanging from the branch of a fallen tree.**

**And as he began to pick up his things, he noticed something strange about his arms.**

**_'Okay I know that cat mutilated my arms, but I don't see any blood, wounds, or even scars. That's weird. Have I entered the twilight zone or something?'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked up into the sky with a pondering gaze.**

_**(Insert creepy twilight zone music here.)**_

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Harry finished quicker than he had thought. It seemed about an hour later he was standing in the middle of the clearing with his pack on his back.**

**He began to walk off when he remembered. "Kitty." Rolling his eyes, puffing up his long bangs, he turnt around, and headed in the direction he saw Kitty head in before he passed out.**

**"Kitty! Here Kitty Kitty. Where are you Kitty? COME HERE YOU STUPID CAT." Harry called as he rambled through the hot steamy jungle, his hair matted to his head with sweat.**

**He roamed for about a mile and a ½ before he came to a clearing, and in the middle of that clearing, cleaning herself, was Kitty. **

**"YO! CAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU?" he yelled as he barged into the clearing.**

**As he came closer, Kitty jerked her head up suddenly at Harry, making him halt in his steps. Getting up on all fours, Kitty bent down and took one of those lazy cat-just-woke-up-from-nap stretches, and when she began to raise up. She kept on coming up.**

**"Ahh. Bad kitty. Get back small," he yelled with no accomplishment. **

**Harry watched in fascination (mouth hanging open, one eye narrowed, the other wide open.) as Kitty stood up on her hind legs, which, began to turn into human legs. He watched as she became taller, as her black fur became brown skin.**

**He watched as her fore paws elongated and change to arms. He watched as red clothing began to sprout, and he watched as her catlike head, turned into that of a girl. A girl with black hair, and glowing cat eyes. (Well not glowing. It's like when you see a cat in the dark, and its looks at you and its eyes are illuminated.) **

**"Wow! Kitty how you've grown." he said in awe.**

**The girl's face scrunched up in disgust. "Kitty. What a stupid name for a cat. Why'd I let her catch me anyway? That's just careless." Kitty mumbled to herself **

**"So...um...ahem, Kitty, who are you really?" Harry asked setting his bag down by a tree. **

**"Huh?" kitty said blinking profusely at him, as if she forgot he was there. "Oh yeah...right. I am Aureline, assassin extraordinaire. And I have been sent to kill you, Harry Potter."**

**"Why kill little old me?" Harry asked playing dumb. **

**"Because, Potter, you are a threat to all demons alike, and must be dealt with."**

**"Oh. Okay then Pretty Kitty. Well I should warn you, I'm a little stubborn, and won't go down without a fight." Harry told her getting into a fighting position.**

**"Wasn't expecting you to." Aureline replied also getting into a fighting position. **

**It wasn't until it started glowing, that Harry noticed a black pendant around her neck, in the shape of a cat's head. When it started glowing, her long red loincloth, turned into a tight black pants suit, a golden staff appeared in her hand, and her hair was put into a high ponytail.**

**Getting out of his fighting stance, Harry blinked expressionlessly at her. "Well this might complicate things a little more." **

**"Not really. Just makes it all the more fun." She said as she charged at him, staff raised high in the air. Only a few feet away from him, she stuck the staff in the ground, pole-vaulted into the air, and aimed the staff towards his head as she came down at him.**

**Harry came out of his stupor just in time to throw his hands up over his to block the blow of the staff. Ignoring the pain in his arms, Harry jumped in the air just as she swung it under his legs.**

**"Now why are we fighting Kitty?" Harry asked frantically as he began jumping and ducking her swings. "Why don't we just sit down and talk this over?"**

**"Quit talking and hold still British Boy?" she grunted aiming a blow at his head, that would have knocked it clear off if he didn't have good reflexes. **

**"_British Boy_?" Harry said indignantly scowling at her.**

** Taking this distraction as a chance to strike, Aureline did just that. Holding the staff firmly in her hand, she jabbed it into Harry's stomach causing him to cripple over in pain. Not sparing a moment, she brought the staff down hard on his back, sending him to the ground.**

**Having the wind knocked out of him, didn't stop Harry from fighting back. Grabbing her ankles, he yanked them pulling her down to the ground, just as she was about to impale the staff into his back.**

**Harry quickly got to his feet, while keeping a firm grip on the dazed assassin's ankles. Holding her legs straight in the air, he bent them down, so that they came up to her ears, then he sat on the back of her thighs.**

**"So Ms. Demon Assassiness why don't you tell me, who hired you, and why they won't me dead?"**

**Fixing the boy sitting on her with a glare. Aureline thrust her legs up, sending Harry to the ground and making a role reversal, with her sitting on his stomach. **

**A quick jab of the claws in his ribs got rid of the smirk that graced his features. "I have a few things to tell you. One. I am not a _demon_. I'm a Familiar..." **

**"What's that?" he interrupted.**

**"What?"**

**"What's a Familiar?" he repeated giving her an innocent look.**

**"A demonic animal you half-wit."**

**"But wouldn't that _make_ you a demon."**

**"No! That _makes_ me a familiar."**

**"So let me get this straight. A familiar is a demon animal."**

**"Yeah."**

**"That doesn't make sense; you say you're not demon. You say you're a familiar, which _is_ a demonic animal. Making _you_ a demon. Since you _are_ a familiar, which _is_ a demonic animal."**

**"Huh...wha...shut-up!" she yelled punching him up side the head. "I am not a demon."**

** "O-Kay you're not a demon." he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.**

**"Damn right." She said proudly puffing her chest, and sitting up straighter.**

**Now there was this uncomfortable silenced where no one, but Harry, remembered she was sitting on him.**

**"Ahem."**

**"Huh?" she asked confusedly looking at him.**

**"You are a very absentminded one, Kitty. Because I do believe, we were in the middle of a fight, and no matter how much I'm enjoying this position we are in at the moment. I'm gonna need my legs back." Harry said so coolly it surprised himself. Placing both hands on her hips, he focused on his lightening element.**

**

* * *

**

****

**Aureline watched with fascination as Harry's startling, bright, creepy green eyes, changed into startling, bright, creepy, purple and green eyes. She also noticed vaguely that his hair now adorned purple highlights. With an ear-splitting catlike yowl, she leapt high into the air off of Harry, when she felt a sharp painful jolt rush through her body.**

**Landing some few feet away from Harry. Aureline got into a tense fighting position as she faced the now standing Harry. **

**_'Stupid freaky human.'_ She thought as she looked at how he was looking at her. Just standing there with a malicious grin, but not looking at her. He was thinking and she knew it. She knew by the way he was looking at the air around him. She could practically here the wheels a working.**

**"Got to keep my guard up on this one. He's got problems."**

**A sudden shifting brought her wonderings back to the boy at hand.**

**Looking up at Harry, she could see him playing with purple and white ball the size of a large marble. She vaguely noticed that his eyes and hair also had now had white streaks inside the purple.**

**"Mew?" she meowed out of habit staring with curious eyes at the object in Harry's hand.**

**At hearing the cat-like sound, Harry looked up at Aureline. Noticing her noticing the ball in his hand, Harry grinned. **

**Throwing the ball in the air he watched with fascination as her eyes followed it wherever it went. Pretending to throw the ball, he watched as her eyes darted to where the ball would've gone back to his hands. **

_**Time for a disappearing act**_

**

* * *

**

****

**A whistling brought her attention away from the shiny ball of purple and white light to Harry. Looking into his creepy green, white, and purple eyes, she blushed a little when he made a kissy face at her, but her blush soon disappeared when he threw the ball to her. **

**On catching the ball, an explosion of light and wind ensued. It didn't' hurt her...well yes it did. It blew her back into a tree.**

**Aureline had to blink a few (hundred) times to get her eyes back focused, but when they did Harry was nowhere in sight. **

**"Awe man what the fuck was that. Gawd that hurt. No body told me the kid had freaky exploding shiny balls. Damn animal instincts." she moaned as she stood up. **

**Now standing the popped her joints a few times before looking around. **

**"Damn it's hot. Why did that Potter boy have to come to Africa? Africa of all places. Whew. A black leather pants suit is not the type of clothing you wear in the jungles of an _African_ summer." she said aloud to herself, as her amulet glowed once more changing her black pants suit into a dark forest green tank vest, a pair of black, jean short shorts, and a pair of black ankle boots.**

**"Yeah, that's better." she said happily. "Now where did that staff get too?"**

****

**

* * *

**

****

__

**"POTTER! POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRITISH BASTARD?" Aureline yelled throughout the jungle, chopping at branches and bushes with her big hacking knife. **

** "This is just weird I mean come on. I am a demon with dark skin, dark hair, and dark clothes, he's a pale human with bright green and he can hide better in the jungle than me. Now that's just freaky. Maybe Xander was right about him being nonhuman......Naw, Xander is stupid, he wouldn't know it or not."**

** "What is with all these trees? I know this is the jungle and all, but come on. Whoa, what was that? I hope it was his head. Aww, no it was just a skeleton. Oh, well. Man, I'm hungry. As soon as this kid is dead, I'm gonna go to New Orleans (which is in Louisiana. Louisiana rocks! Go Louisiana! Woo!) Yeah, New Orleans, and stay there until after Mardi Gras (I love Mardi Gras. That's like my favorite holiday.), go to New Orleans and eat up some Cajun food, and get drunk." **

** A rustling in the trees above her, made her look up only to be hit by some tree bark. Looking up with a scowl on her face, her eyes softened as she looked into the green eyes of a magnificent black panther. The panther had been in a crouching position, but not an I'm-about-to-pounce-on-and-maul-you position, but an I-need-to-crouch-like-this-to-get-a-better-look-at-you position.**

**The panther watched in surprise as she jumped up onto the branch it occupied. Without warning, Aureline lodged herself at the startled panther.**

**"Hello handsome. How are you doing?" she cooed nuzzling the panther's neck and scratching it on its head behind the ears, resulting in the panthers purring. **

**"Aren't you just about the cutest panther I've ever seen? Yes you are. Yes you are. By the way, have you seen a short freaky British kid run by?" **

**The panther just stared back at her with half-lidded eyes.**

**"I guess not, but if you do see him, please come get me. I mean because it's a kill or be killed situation, and I can't put up with Chubaka coming to kill me. And that Voldemort guy, I bet he'll try to kill me too. So that would be two powerful beings after my tail." She now sat down, her feet dangling over the branch, her arm draped over the panther, as she told it all her problems.**

**"I mean, what is up with this kid anyway. Something is wrong with him, you know. He already knew that that snake guy was after him, and Xander said he already knew about demons, yet he doesn't look scared at all. It's like a game to him. Look I mean come on, he was laughing and smiling, and joking while we fought. Who does that? Nobody? Yet he does it. Do you know what I mean?" she asked as she turned her head towards the panther, only to have a start when she found Harry sitting next to her, her hand over his shoulder.**

**"Yes I do!" he said back, smiling wide.**

**"Argh! You bastard!" she yelled in frustration. Gripping her knife, which she still held in her hand, she made a swipe at his legs. **

**In a blur of color, Harry leapt up into the air off the branch, only to land by the trunk. His smile never wavering. He didn't have a breather before he was dodging from side to side trying to avoid Aureline's blade of fury. **

**"Awe what's the matter baby? Are you upset about something?" he teased her, as he leaned the top of his to the side and watched, as if slow motion, her arms and knife passed by. **

**"Hold still you little _FREAK_!" she yelled making one last jab for his heart.**

**And just like at first, Harry stepped to the side, only this time he grabbed her wrist. Turning to look at her with dark mean eyes, he squeezed her wrist making her whimper and drop the blade to where it got stuck in the bark of the tree.**

**Giving her a look that sent shivers of fear down her spine, he growled out at her. "Now don't go calling me names, _Kitty_." he spat out venomously, "You might hurt my feelings." And without much warning, he released her wrist and backhanded her with his fist. Causing her to fly off the branch onto the floor of the jungle. **

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Groaning Aureline opened her eyes to a headache. "Oh. Ow. Didn't his momma ever teach him he's not supposed to hit girls?" **

**"I really wish she did." A cool voice said close to her ear.**

**"Why didn't she?" Aureline asked not turning around. He was close, crouching rind behind her, she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck.**

**"She's dead." He said in an emotionless voice. "My father too, they both died before I even got to know them, I can't even remember they're face unless I look at a picture. But I can tell how my father looked, by just looking in a mirror. Everyone says I'm an exact copy of him, except for my eyes. They say I have my mother's eyes. Everyone says that." By the end of his little speech, his voice had taken on a dreamy speech. **

**"How sad for someone so young. I guess that's why you're a fre...why you're messed up." she wasn't going to mess up and call him a freak again.**

**"Yeah, you could say that. I guess it's from being neglected for 10 years," he said with a chuckle.**

**"Awe poor _baby_!" she yelled jumping to her feet and swiping her claws at the place Harry had been. _Had_ been being the key words, for the only thing there were the bleached bones of an age-old skeleton. **

**"Am I too fast for you Kitty?" a voice whispered behind her. Swiftly turning around all she saw were the slightly shaking bushes.**

**"Ooh you almost had me there. I better be careful." Harry teased his voice moving all around. **

**"Where are you?" she asked calmly looking around everywhere. The only indication she had about his where abouts where the shaking branches. But as soon as one moved, another would move somewhere else.**

**"I don't know. I could be here." She heard his voice in the bushes beside her. "Or I could be here." She now heard his voice on the other side of her. "Or maybe even here." This time his voice was in the trees above her. "Or maybe I could be right behind you." She heard him say behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. **

**"Mmm you smell good." He said grinning to himself.**

**Her eyes had widened only momentarily when he grabbed her, but soon a sly and cunning look passed over her smirking features.**

**"And what prêt ail are you smiling at Kit...ack!" **

**Without an effort, Aureline kicked her leg up, hitting Harry in his forehead, efficiently knocking him into a daze, but not relinquishing his grip on her, but another kick to the head accomplished that. **

**Wrenching herself from his grip, without turning around, she grabbed his arm and tossed him across the clearing.**

**To say the least he was surprised, but soon he smirked. Landing on his knees, Harry looked back at Aureline, gave her a kissy face, and then took off into the jungle.**

**Steady smirking, she took off after him. Entering the patch of trees she last saw him in, she immediately jumped over to the side as he came swinging down from a sturdy branch, legs kicked out in front of him, intent on hitting her. **

**She watched as he jumped down off the branch and turned around to face her. Looking into each other's eyes with similar cocky smirks they got into fighting position. Only the sounds of the jungle were heard as they stared off at each other. Well, they were until Harry's feet slipped out from under him, sending him falling to the ground.**

**"What the bloody hell?" Harry spat as he pulled himself off the ground, only to see Aureline full out belly laughing at him.**

**Spitting out a bit of dirt, Harry stood up, brushing dirt off his face and clothes, face red with embarrassment. Done with that task he scowled at the laughing familiar.**

**"Are we quite done, for I would like to proceed with our game?" he asked angrily.**

**"Wait hold on I'm not done yet," she said in between her laughter.**

**"God woman you can wake the dead with your laughing. No offense." he said the last part to a skeleton lying against a tree. **

****

**As if to answer him, the skeleton's jaw opened up and its head lolled to the side.**

**"Ugh!"**

**"Whew! Okay I'm ready now." Aureline said grinning like a Chestier cat.**

**"About time." he muttered.**

**"Now Potter whom shall start the game off." **

**"Age before beauty." he said giving a quick bow in her direction. "But maybe you should just start since both age and beauty applies to you." he told her smiling charmingly.**

**"Flattery will get you nowhere," she said flushing. **

**"And everywhere too." he told her through half lidded eyes.**

**"Yeah yeah." she said, and that was the starting signal for the game to continue. **

**They got back into fighting stances so fast that if you'd blinked, you would've missed it. Aureline attacked with many maneuverous moves. She came at him kicking, punching, and swiping at him with her claws and long legs. Harry didn't hit kick or punch back, he was too busy dodging, he liked dodging better anyway, and besides, it didn't seem right to hit a female. Even if she was a demon. It didn't matter though, because it was just a game. **

**Faster and faster they went with their little game of cat and mouse (or so Aureline called It.), they went so fast that to spectators they seemed to be only blurs. Every punch she threw at him above the stomach, Harry would block with his arm. Every kick at his stomach or lower he would block with his legs.**

**"So...Kitty. You seem pretty fast and powerful to me, so how in Sam Hills did Bobbie catch you?" Harry asked curiously.**

**"Well aren't you a nosy little bugger." She replied in a fluent British accent.**

**"Just trying to make conversation, Love." He said smiling as he blocked a powerful kick at his head.**

**Turning around as an attempt to backhand him in face, she mumbled something darkly under her breath.**

**Catching both her arms, he held the one intent on hitting him up in the air, the other he twisted behind her back. Putting his head on her shoulder, he asked cockily, "what was that?"**

**"I was taking a nap." She growled.**

**"A CAT NAP!" he yelled happily, as he spun her around, so that his arms were wrapped around her, and her arms were crossed across her front.**

**Pulling her closer to him, he smiled slyly. "You know. You and I should move in together, get married and have a horde of kids. What do you say to that?"**

**"I'd say...I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to kill the puppy. It jumped in front of the boy." She said childishly her eyes half closed and drugged.**

**"O...Kay." he said confusedly. "oh." he said after her head slumped forward onto his shoulder, giving him a clear view of her back, where three darts were protruding. "Hmm...That's peculiar."**

**His head moving to the side on his own accord made him look up just in time to see the same type of dart that had knocked his sparring partner unconscious, sticking out of the tree next to where his head had been.**

**A rustling in the bushes brought his attention to the bushes in front of him. And to his horrified curiosity, three, knee-high, savage looking men, wearing loincloths, stepped out, all either bearing spears or dart pipes.**

**"GREAT GOD THAT IS ALL AND MIGHTY, WHAT ARE THEY!" his outburst seemed to scare the little savages into a frenzy, for they all let out high pitched screeches and leapt for him.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**So this is how Harry found himself 30 minutes later. Up in a tree, miles away from the pigmy men. After tossing Aureline on his back to better carry (_cough _use as shield_ cough_) her, and a toss of an exploding red ball with purple stripes over his shoulder. He and Aureline had escaped.**

**Now Harry was sleepy. Propping the sleeping demon up on a secure branch, he himself changed into his animagus form to sleep up in the tree—for he had left his sack, and had no way to make a camp--- away from pigmy. And besides he was like at the top of the food chain as a panther, no animal would try to eat him.**

**Stretching out and yawing a panther yawn, Harry closed his eyes, went to sleep, and hoped that he didn't' fall.**

**

* * *

**

****

**Dumbledore stood staring out the window of his office, wondering about the where abouts of the last Potter when suddenly.**

**"ALBUS ALBUS!" someone yelled as they burst into his office, sending Fawkes flying up to the top of a tall bookshelf. **

**"Yes Sirius?" the professor asked calmly as the convict tried to catch his breath.**

**"One second..." he replied hands on his knees as he gulped in the air around him. Straightening he let out one big breath then sighed contently. "Okay I'm ready." He said more to himself than Dumbledore. "ALBUS ALBUS!" he repeated.**

**"Yes Sirius?" Dumbledore asked again, still calm.**

**"I—we—Remus and I, have found Harry." He said grinning like a fool.**

**At this Dumbledore frowned. "I thought we agreed to let him be for the time being."**

**Sirius's grin vanished. "You see I told Remus that, but no he was all like '_no. let's find Harry. Let's find James's son. I feel responsible.' _And you know me professor I was like '_calm down Remus. Dumbledore said let him be.' _And then he was all like _'I don't care. We can use the convochi spell and find him.' _Then he went ahead and did it," Sirius told his former professor, lying through his teeth, averting his eyes.**

**"Of course Sirius." Dumbledore said trying to keep a straight face. "So where is he?"**

**"Who, Remus?"**

**"No. Harry."**

**"Oh. Oh he is in Africa...hey profess..."**

**"I'm not sure. But now that we know where he is, I'm sure you can ask him yourself. You can leave whenever you like. But hurry and tell Remus that, so he can stop worrying. I'll make sure and tell the Order that he has been found, and you two have headed out to find him. Yes, you might won't to take provisions. No, I don't believe wizards in Africa will recognize you. Yes, it's hot there. Yes, pigmies are real. So are voo doo witch doctors."**

**"COO-COO-CUTCHOO!!!" Sirius yelled the first that came to his mind he knew that the professor couldn't guess too before he could say it. And without further a due, Sirius ran out of the office.**

**With Sirius gone, Dumbledore let himself go, by laughing at the antics of his former pupil. He still acted like such a child.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**'_What a good nap' _Harry thought as he awoke from his catnap (literally).**

**Opening his eyes, Harry jumped back with such a start that he fell out of animagus form, for when he opened his eyes, he saw a giant mouth and fangs opened wide to swallow him whole.**

**_ Don't eat me! _he pleaded in parseltogue to the Black and Red anaconda.**

**So surprised at hearing its own language, the snake snapped its jaw closed and looked at Harry curiously. **

_**ssso...my lunch ssspeaksss. Tell me...human, how isss it that my lunch which was onccce a delectable panther, change into a ssssscraggly little morssssel, sssso assss yoursssself. **_

__

__

__

_**I'm...I'm a wizard and...You don't want to eat me. I'm nothing but skin and bone. Get stuck in your throat easily. He coaxed, making choking sounds.**_

__

__

__

**_I'd rather choke on bonessss, than ssssstarve. _ The snake repliedopening its mouth to swallow Harry.**

**_no. no. wait! _The snake stopped and looked at him with an agitated look. _you see that girl behind me. Take her. She's bigger than me, and she has meat on her bones. Come on now, she looks mighty tasty._**

__

__

**The snake considered them both for a while, then coming up with a decision, slithered around Harry, wrapped Aureline up in its tail then looked Harry straight in the eye_. , if I am not satisfied I shall return. _And with that as a farewell, the snake slithered away.**

**Watching the snake leave with Aureline, Harry muttered under his breath in English. "If you're not satisfied, when you come, I'll be long gone."**

**"And so you will." A voice said behind Harry, but before he could react, he felt a sharp pain behind his head, and then utter and complete darkness.**

* * *

**Whew, this chapter is longer than I expected. Well anyways Review, because reviews give me the strength to write more chapters.**


	6. Chp 6 Lost in the Fog of Ones Mind

(In this chapter, I will be getting more into AFRICA. But I will not have any of those disease ridden starving cities. Cause I hate those commercials. Showing those people dying and starving on TV, just so we can give them dimes and dollars. And I've always thought why don't they stop making those commercials and help those people with the money and paychecks they were going to use to make the commercials.)

P.S. This chapter is weird. I think its weird and I'm sure you'll think it's weird. But the weird parts are only here for future chapters. You get it later.

* * *

**Chp. 6 Lost in the Fog of Ones Mind**

* * *

Laughter.

In the inky black darkness that was Harry's mind, that's what all he heard.

Laughter. Laughter towards him. Laughing at him. He didn't know what was so funny.

"Hmm...So, Mini Me having troubles." A voice snickered inside his head.

"Jared is that you."

"HARRY! HARRY! BOY YOU GOT KNOCKED THE F...!" But the voice didn't get to continue, for a throbbing pain in the back of his head brought him back to reality.

* * *

_**Malabo,****Cameroon,****Africa******_

Stepping off the barge onto the boardwalk of Malabo, Aureline sighed, as she looked around at all the humans as they jostled about.

"Hey, hey there miss!" a voice yelled behind her. Turning around, she barely had time to react as a bag was flung at her. "Your bag." The man said as he began to throw off more bags.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, as she slung her bag on her shoulder. Well, it wasn't her bag. It was Harry's.

Bag secured on her shoulder, Aureline began to set out on her mission. Determination clearly written on her face, ignoring all the shiny trinkets, all the delectable looking seafood, and all the colorful fabrics for sale on the boardwalk.

No, she was going to ignore all of her catlike instincts to play with the shiny things, all her catlike instincts to eat the fish, and all of her catlike instincts to scratch, rub, and sleep on the colorful fabrics.

No. Her impulses had already gotten her into trouble with that British boy. No, she could resist, she would resist.

"BEAUTIFUL NECKLACES. GORGEOUS JEWELRY. AUTHENTIC EGYPTIAN ARTIFACTS. A PRETTY JEWEL FOR A PRETTY MISS." The saleswoman yelled out to the crowd, as she passed it up.

_'Nay I say. To the shiny trinkets.'_ she thought.

"BEAUTIFULLY SOFT FABRICS! SILKY, COLORFUL GARMENTS! AS SOFT AS BABY BOTTOM!" The fabric saleswoman said to the group of women, and the one guy, at her booth.

_'No scratching, rolling, buying, or cuddling of the fabric for me.' _

"FRESH FISH! COME GET YOUR FISH! I GOTS ALL KINDS OF FISH! I GOTS SALMON, TROUT, TUNA, MACKEREL, PERCH! I'M TELLING YOU I GOTS ALL KINDS OF FISHES! I MEAN I GOT CATFISH, COTTONFISH, JELLYFISH, GUPPIES, KOI! MAN I BE TELLIN' YOU I GOTS BIG FISH, LITTLE FISH, SKINNY FISH, FAT FISH, RED FISH, BLUE FISH, FAST FISH, SLOW FISH! I GOTS ANGEL FISH, DEVIL FISH, GOLD FISH, COPPER FISH, SILVER FISH, FISHY FISH! I GOTS DISCUS, KILLIFISH, PIRANHA! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO EAT THE FISH YOU CAN KEEP THE FISH! I GOT SHRIMP TOO! I GOT FISH ON A STICK, SHRIMP ON A STICK! I EVEN GOT BAG 'O' FISH. I GOT IT ALL, COME GET SOME FISH!" the fish man yelled to customers and passerby, as he practically held a large fish into her face.

Aureline stopped dead in her tracks, licking her lips, eyes flashing, and stomach growling. _'Now who could pass up a sales pitch like that?'_

* * *

"Mmmm hmmm," were the sounds Aureline made as she marched through the little town after she left the dock.

She had been getting strange horrified looks from everyone because of the fact that she held a king mackerel in her hand, and was spontaneously snacking on it as she looked at the many stores and businesses in the city. She didn't really care though; she had only one thing on her mind.

Her little game of cat and mouse was getting pretty exciting, and she was going to need some new mousetraps.

* * *

**(This is the part I find weird, and don't like it. But I couldn't find a way to change it so that'll work.)**

_**Mao,****Chad,****Africa******_

****

As Harry gained consciousness, he noticed a few subtle things.

One, he couldn't see, he had been blindfolded while unconscious. Two, there was a cold metal shackle around his neck, and two around his ankles and wrists. Three, he was hanging from in the air by the shackles around his wrist. Four; he didn't have any clothes on, except his boxers. And five, he heard voices. Not in his head, but around him. The voices of women. Three to be exact.

"Where did you find this one Carissa?" a hyper giddy voice asked near his head.

"Umm...somewhere a little north of here. But I don't think he's any good. When I found him, he was having a conversation with an anaconda. Think he has one of those delusional African bugs." A deeper yet feminine voice, he could only guess was Carissa, replied.

"Aww man really. That won't sell over to good with the clients." A soft-spoken voice said not too far away. "Hey! Lexy! Get away from him, don't touch him!" The soft-spoken voice soon turned loud and angry as she yelled at a Lexy, making Harry jump slightly in fright.

"But I wasn't going to touch him, besides he's awake, he's been listening the whole time." The hyper voice now known as Lexy said matter-of-factly.

"Really, take his blind fold off so he can see his new hostesses." Carissa said as they all got up to crowd around him.

_'Well the jig is up Harry old boy.'_ he thought to himself as he felt a pair of small hands roam his chest before untying his blindfold and the first thing he saw were the red blurred figures of his women captives.

"Hello ladies," he said squinting, "may you be so kind as to put my glasses on please. For I cannot see worth a lick."

"Ahhhhhhh!" all three screamed in delight hugging each other.

"We hit the jackpot, he's English!" the one named Carissa screamed.

"Oh that accent! I love it!" The one named Lexy Screamed.

"Women will pay big bucks for this one!" the soft-spoken one yelled louder than them all.

"Excuse me ladies, but I do really need to see." Harry interrupted.

"Oh yes, oh yes what ever you say mister money man." Carissa said putting his glasses on his face.

"Ah yes, that's better. Now if you'll let me down and give me my clothes, I'll be on my way."

"Oh I'm sorry fellow, you're not going anywhere. Well you are, but not without us." Carissa said pinching his cheek.

"Yes, we own you now. You're ours." Lexy said leaning on his shoulder as she told him this in his ear.

"What did we tell you about touching slaves?" The soft-spoken one said as she yanked Lexy off him just as she was about to bite his ear.

"Umm...not too without permission." She said innocently.

"Good girl. So don't!" the soft-spoken one growled out.

"Excuse me ladies sorry to interrupt, but who are you and what are you going to do with me?"

"Oh sorry that is very rude of us. We are the furies. You may have heard of us. You know we used to follow people who have sinned around, tormenting them, driving them crazy, but it got boring. As time grew older more people began to sin and we couldn't torment everybody. So we turned to slave trading. And you're our new slave we're taking to the market to sale. Anyway, I'm Carissa." Carissa said turning away from him and her sisters to rummage around in a sack she had.

She had dark brownish-red skin, with red hair. He could tell that she had pointed ears by the way they stuck out of her upper-back length red hair. Her eyes were yellow with blood red pupils. She was well muscled for a woman, and not scary looking women body builder like muscles. She wore tight red flare pants, a tight red tube top, and red sandals.

"Hi I'm Jackie." The soft-spoken one said shyly.

She had the same color skin and eyes of Carissa, and her ears were also pointed. Her hair was a darker red and curly. It was longer than Carissa's. She wore a long red skirt that stopped just above her ankles with ruffles on the end; her shirt was red with long butterfly sleeves, and red platform sandals.

Pushing Jackie out of the way, Lexy wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

"Hi I'm Lexy heheheheheheheh!" she giggled before being yanked off of him.

She too also had the same skin, eyes, and ears of her sisters. Her hair was a pinkish-red and chopped short just above her shoulders. She wore a long red dress with a long slit in the side; it didn't have any sleeves and was cut low in the collar.

Carissa being the one to yank Lexy off him dropped her to the ground as she sat on a stool in front of Harry with a clipboard and pen in hand. Her sisters soon followed suit with chairs of their own as they looked at him.

"Now ahem, name please?" Carissa asked in a business like tone.

"Harry Potter." Harry said pleasantly deciding to play along until he got bored, he could get away anytime, but where was the fun in that?

After writing this down, she asked another question. "Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Have you done any hard physical labor before? And what?"

"Yes. I am and have been an unpaid slave to my relatives for the past 14 years."

"Aww you poor unloved child. Here let me hold you." Lexy cooed as she reached her hands out to touch him only to have her hands slapped by Carissa.

"Okay then, let's see." Carissa said hopping off her stool to circle him. "British male, Caucasian. Hair color black. Long and messy. Well muscled. Short, really short. Need the use of glasses. No piercings. One tattoo. Scars a plenty. One on forehead, one on right shoulder, a few fading ones on the chest, one on stomach, and many on the left leg. Okay then, I believe we're ready."

"Ready for what, and can I have my clothes please."

"Ready to fill out the rest of the slave market form and no." she answered as she sat back down on her stool. "Okay, Mr. Potter, of the following categories, which would you fall in? Demon, mermaid, elf, vampire, werewolf, dwarf, wizard, fairy, pixie, or other."

"Uhh...I guess wizard. I may have a little something from like far back in my family of the others, but other than that, I'm all wizard."

"You just could have said wizard. We didn't need that long-winded answer. Now carrying on, Mr. Potter, sex-wise, what is the average quantity of it in your life?

"None!" Harry damn near yelled, disgust evident on his face and in his voice.

"None? So you're a virgin?" Jackie asked in her quiet voice, her face filled with conjecture.

"I'm only 15." Harry stressed to them.

"So what's your point?" Lexy asked seriously.

"Man this is going to put us off schedule. He needs training." Carissa said frantically to her sisters as she looked at pages on her clipboard.

"Yeah, training. He's a _virgin_. We're going to have to fix that." Lexy whispered breathlessly as she looked at Harry with an almost hungry expression.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET _THAT_ OUT YOUR MIND! I'LL DO IT ON MY OWN TIME, WITH _WHO_ I WANT!" Harry yelled, kicking at them but was stopped by the chain and shackles around his feet.

"Uh-oh, he's getting feisty. Get the serum Jackie." Carissa said shaking her head at Harry in a scolding way.

"Hey, hey what you talking about over there? What serum? What you bout to do to me?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes at Carissa suspiciously.

"Tsk-tsk. You should have cooperated. Now we have to bring out the serum." Carissa scolded him as Jackie handed her a perfume bottle with a green liquid inside.

"What's in it? What's it gone do?" he asked leaning away from Carissa and the bottle.

"It's just a little aphrodisiac mixed with a mind fogging potion. It's only going to turn you into a _mindless love slave_." She said the last part fast and muffled in her hair, but Harry caught it.

"OH HELL NO! GONE SOMEWHERE WITH THAT! YOU CAN KEEP THE DAMN CLOTHES!" he yelled breaking the chain around his wrists, allowing himself to drop to the ground, and in a blur broke the chain and shackles on his ankles, wrists, and neck before trying to run out of the clearing. But, as soon as he turned to leave...they had sprayed the serum in the air, and he inhaled. Then everything with foggy.

* * *

"Ugh!" Sirius groaned as he awoke feeling groggy and dizzy.

"**You're finally awake**." A woman's voice sounded in his ear as he felt a cold towel being put across his forehead. (Any and everything put into bold writing, is spoken in Swahili)

"Ugh...wher...where am I?" he asked.

"**I don't know what you just said but mama and papa will be glad to hear you're awake**." The lady said as she got up and left.

Sirius opened his eyes just in time to see her face smiling at him before she left. She had dark brown eyes, her hair was up in dreads put into a high ponytail, and she had a pretty face. '_Cute,'_ Sirius thought as he watched her leave.

"Well I see you're okay." A familiar voice said behind him. Sitting up, Sirius saw that he was in someone's room lying in their bed, under the cover. The room only had one window, and sunshine flowed through it from behind the pink curtains. The room was modestly furnished with a bed, dresser, end table, clock, lamps, bookshelf, and an old trunk.

Turning towards the voice, Sirius saw that it was only Remus.

"Howdy. Soooo...how did we end up here again?" he asked rubbing his face as he stared at Remus curiously.

"You mean you don't remember?"

_**Flashback******_

"I'm telling you Remus, we've passed by here before." Sirius argued at Remus, who was leading their little expedition through the jungle.

"And how, prêt ail, would you know that?" Remus asked stopping to look at his best friend.

"because," he said dragging the word out. "I've written _Sirius was here_, on this here skeleton's skull." He said matter-of-factly.

"Do you really think it wise for a convict wanted for murder, to write his name...on a dead man's head?"

Sirius thought about it for a while. "You know what Remus? I believe you have something there. Better get rid of the evidence." He said grabbing the skeleton's head and tossing it into the bushes, where a _klunk_ and gibbering could be heard soon after.

_Gasp'_ "THE DEAD HAS SPOKEN! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO REMUS! YOU'VE ANGERED THE DEAD MAN'S HEAD!" Sirius yelled shaking an accusing finger at Remus.

"...you have issues Sirius. The head probably just hit an animal." Remus reasoned with the pigmy. Causing...the...tribe...to...attack." he said quietly looking over a clueless Remus's shoulder as he scooted backwards with every word. "TAKE HIM, NOT ME! YOU BETTER RUN REMUS!" Sirius managed to yell as he fled in the opposite direction.

"Huh?" Remus said confusedly to himself. Hearing the sound of leaves being crushed with his enhanced werewolf senses. Turning around he saw what had made Sirius run.

_**End Flashback******_

"Then the pigmy chased us, shot poisonous darts into our body, and then these nice people found us unconscious in a ditch. Now do you remember? You know leaving me alone with the pigmy ring a bell."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Man you sure can run fast. You're not mad are you?" Sirius asked pulling a puppy dog stare out of...the place where those types of things are put.

"What? Me mad? About you leaving me with the pigmy to die?" Remus asked his voice sounding scandalized at the thought. Then with a cool, calm, and threatening voice, he added on. "I'll get you, and it'll look like a bloody accident."

Sirius's mouth flew open at this comment, and he just sat there staring at his so-called friend, because at the moment, he wasn't sure anymore.

**"See papa, I told you he has awoken."** The girl said as she returned with a stern, older looking bald man smoking a pipe.

**"I see, are you sure this is the one you want to marry Sakuuya? He's not Swahili"** the bald man said in a defeated tone.

**"Oh yes papa. He is so very handsome. I would love to be his wife."** Sakuuya said dreamily as she looked at the confused Sirius.

"Remus? What are they saying? I don't speak Swahili, like a certain werewolf linguist."

"Oh nothing Sirius. She's just telling her father about your condition." The werewolf lied trying to keep an evil grin form his face.

"Well tell them I'm fine and we'll leave as soon as possible."

Grinning Remus turned to the daughter and father. "**My name is Remus and my friend's name is Sirius, and he says it'll be an honor to marry your daughter sir."**

"Well what's all that about?" Sirius asked Remus, as the girl jumped up and down in delight, and the father threw his hands in the air with a heavy sigh.

"They want us to attend a big family gathering their having tomorrow, and you're going to escort his daughter their, since she has no husband."

"Oh that's fine with me. She's a cute one, and it's the least I can do for them, for taking care of us after attack of the pigmy and all." Sirius said as he jumped out of the bed, when the father motioned for him to follow.

* * *

"Lonny? Lonny? Where are you?" Aureline yelled inside of the old antique shop, ignoring all the products as she leant over the cashier's desk calling Lonny.

"Lonny? Come on out Lonny? _Lonel_!" she yelled now realizing why no one came, Lonel didn't like to be called Lonny.

"You called Kitty-Cat?" Lonel said mysteriously appearing behind the cashier's desk wearing traditional African robes and hat over his young looking form.

"I told you to never call me that again." She growled at him showing her fangs.

"And I told to never call me _Lonny_ again. This Lonel's antique shop. Not Lonny's."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, whine, whine. Let me see the inventory." She demanded.

"Rush, rush, rush. That's all you do. Don't even give yourself enough time to catch up with old friends. No _'how you been doing these past fifty years Lonel?' _I could have almost died for all you care. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, you evil, bossy, bit..."

"Shut up Lonel and flip the switch." She yelled interrupting his mumblings.

"Whatever you say Kitty-Cat." He said crouching down out of view behind the desk. Within moments, shades fell down covering the windows; the door closed and locked itself, the lights brightened, and all the shelves, counters, tables, and even the walls spun around and over hiding antiques, and showing off shiny, sleek, big and small weapons of all sorts.

"Yay, yippee." She squealed in delight as she ran all over the place looking at the weapons like a child in a candy store.

"You're welcome Kitty-Cat. I had everything spick and polished just for you. Cause I know how much cats like shiny objects." Lonel announced as he reappeared by the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you ever shut up?" Aureline teased as she made her way to the counter with a heaping pile of assorted guns, knives, swords, ammo, bombs, brass knuckles, chains, and one bazooka. "Here you go Lonny, I want all these installed." She told him taking off both of her necklaces. One the cathead pendant and the other the amulet she had swiped off Harry.

"Is this all?" Lonel asked taking the cathead pendant from her as she slipped the amulet back on.

"Yeah that'll be I...wait a minute. What's that?" she asked pointing into the glass desk at an electric guitar.

"Why you want to know? Interested in purchasing it?" Lonel asked opening the back of the counter to get the guitar.

Laying it flat on the counter he watched as she picked it up to examine it. It was a _Showmaster® BlackoutTM, rosewood._

It was a royal blue, with one orange curvy stripe going from top to bottom. On the left side of he strings at the bottom was a black cat's head with green eyes. In the right side of the strings, there were some cutely placed paw prints. Making it look like a kitten had walked across it.

"What does it do?" she asked her voice filled with wonder.

"Well let's just say, when you're not making beautiful music, you're making someone's life a living hell. It has a built in machine gun, bazooka, net dispenser, flamethrower, and missile launcher. And if those handy gadgets don't work, you can always hit'em with the guitar itself. It's made of the hardest, heaviest metal found on earth. It cannot break, bend, dent, melt; etc." Lonel gloated on and on about the guitar that he forgot Aureline was in the room.

"I'll take it.," she said breathlessly as she began to walk out the store. "And I expect all those things installed by the time I get back!" she yelled as she slammed the door, guitar in hand.

Hearing the door slam brought Lonel out of his speech about the guitar. Looking around he saw that Aureline had left with the guitar while he had been talking her.

"No she didn't." Lonel said to himself scandalized. "That rude son-of-a-bit..."

* * *

"Let's see what we've got in the goody bag." Aureline said to herself as she dug through Harry's bag. She had left the town and traveled to a secluded grove of trees overlooking the town. She was sitting in one of the highest trees out there so she wouldn't be bothered as she rummaged through Harry's bag. The tree she was sitting in was like a huge arm holding a ball of leaves. The trunk was like the arm, and she was sitting in the palm, as the branches stretched out and up like fingers, holding all the many leaves.

"Got to be something good in here, because it's heavy as hell." She thought aloud, her body already half way inside of it.

"Wait, wait I've got something. It's almost out...there got it. What in the hell?" she exclaimed as she pulled out his school trunk.

"How the hell...do you get a trunk in a bag? See I would think you would put a bag in a trunk, and not the other way around. I knew he was a freak. Look at him, putting trunks in bags. I wonder what he got in this. You know what; I'm going to find out...after a rummage through the rest of his bag.

Looky here, there's something else in the bag. Let's see we have giant metal ring with runes, red dragon hide cloak, very nice. Okay what else, giant metal cube, clothes, that skank Belinda in a crystal ball, a tent...wait hold up a second. Belinda?"

Grabbing the crystal ball, she held it up to her face and saw the sleeping fish lady inside.

The sudden movement of the cage roused Belinda from her slumber. Sitting up she yawned while stretching before rubbing her sleepy eyes. "It's about time you brought me out to some light, Pot...oh, it's _you_." Belinda's voice held a pleasant note to it but as she realized that it was Aureline, her voice took a dull yet scornful sound. "Where's the Potter kid?" she asked looking around. "Did you kill him?"

"Hi, Linda. Long time no see. But now that I do see, you look kind of small and _captured_. Is everything alright?" Aureline teased in a singsong voice.

"NO! NOTHING IS RIGHT! LOOK AT ME; I'M IN A GIANT SNOWGLOBE WHITHOUT THE SNOW OR SCENERY! NOW WHERE IS POTTER?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. One minute we're fighting, then the next thing I know. I'm waking up to find a snake about to bite my head off. And Potter was now where to be found, but I did find his bag

"Ah, you got to fight him. I didn't have the chance too before he tricked into this prison." There was a short bout of silence that followed after that. "So are you going to let me out?" Belinda asked pleasantly looking up at Aureline.

"No for a few reasons." Lin said cheerfully. "One, this _island_ is nowhere near the ocean. And I'm sure these _islanders_ don't want to see an old, dried, shriveled up mermaid. Two, I don't know how to get you put. And three, I don't like you, you skanky fish."

"Huh, why you dirty mother..." but what ever else Linda was going to say was muffled by Harry's bag, as Lin stuffed the pearl back into it.

"Uh huh, yeah, whatever." she muttered as she pushed the bag to the side and grabbing the trunk to sit in front of her.

"Now let's see what we have in here," she said to herself as she popped it open and began to dig in it. "Okay we have books, a wand, robes, vials of...liquid stuff, ingredients, gloves, a cauldron, empty vials, clothes, photo album, owl treat, paper, quills, a broom? Why does a boy have a broom? And it's a fancy looking broom too. Oh, wait, he's a wizard, this is probably a flying broom." she said the last part slowly. Then even slower, a toothy grin began to spread across her face.

Frantically taking the broom out of the trunk, she mounted it and edged towards the edge of the hand tree. And just as she was about to jump (with absolutely no knowledge on how to fly a broom), Harry's amulet around her neck began to glow, and out popped Bobbie, landing in the palm of the tree, looking scared.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE HARRY?" she cried, her lip trembling after not seeing her implemented brother.

"Oh yeah. I have an owner again..._Damn_." Lin said quietly to herself as she turned to face her owner. "What's the matter?" Lin said as she came to sit in front of the crying little girl.

"Who are you? Where Harry?" she repeated, quieting down as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm Lin, your familiar. Remember I was a cat, and you named me Kitty?" Lin said jogging Bobbie's memory.

Bobbie seemed to study Lin's face before her own broke out into a huge smile. Then the explosion happened. "_gasp_ Kitty? You a big girl now just like Harry. Only Harry a big boy. You a pretty girl Kitty. My brother Harry pretty too. Don't you think Harry pretty. Harry my brother. Do you have a brother? Where you mommy and daddy. Harry don't have no mommy or daddy. I had a mommy and daddy one time before. But they didn't like Bobbie, so they sent Bobbie to the angels. You staying with Bobbie and Harry. Harry goes to a magic school for big kids. You a big girl, so you go to magic school too and learn magic just like Harry. That's Harry broom. Do you know how to fly? You take Bobbie for a ride. I'm hungry. I want my brother. I want Harry. Where Harry. Let's go find Harry, so he can fix us something eat."

As the little girl finished talking Lin was left with her mouth agape. _'How could all that come from that little girl?'_ she thought bewilderedly.

* * *

**(Just so you know. I don't know a thing about African weddings.)**

_'Man this party is boring._' Sirius thought to himself as he stood next to Sakuuya in front of a bunch of people.

­­­­

_'It must be her birthday or something.' _He thought as he looked at the girl at his side. She was wearing pearl white African robes along with a white head wrap. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers, and had the biggest, most anxious looking smile he had ever seen. Well he had seen it on Remus's face every since he had agreed to escort Sakuuya to the party. _'His smile was creepy.'_ Sirius realized after he thought about it.

_'When is the party going to start?'_ he wondered to himself as he looked behind him at the people all seated down in chairs, dressed up in their best.

_'This must be some type of weird birthday ritual.'_ He thought after he noticed all the women, wearing the same themed clothes, were standing behind Sakuuya, and all the men were behind him, including Remus, who was still wearing that creepy grin.

_'This seems familiar in some way; I just can't place my finger on it.'_ He thought to himself vaguely noticing the father was in front of them with a tray in hand.

His attention was brought back to the present when he felt water being plashed on his face. Turning to stare at the father he watched and listened as the father did bizarre things with the items on the tray. And as he did something with each item, he would say something.

And since he didn't speak Swahili he was as lost and his mind began to wander_. 'This is one weird way to start a party. This is taking too long. I should be out there hunting Harry down, and forcing him to tell me everything.'_ He thought.

He stood there with Sakuuya for a while longer, watching and sometimes participating with the strange rituals her father did.

**"Now we shall end the ceremony with the traditional jumping of the broom."** The father spoke out to the crowd as Sakuuya and Sirius turned around to find a fancy broom at their feet.

"What am I suppose to do Remus?"

"Jump over the broom before her father shoots you."

"What?" Sirius asked confusedly as he turned his head around to see a shotgun sitting in arms length of the father, eyes wide and heart thumping Sirius hurriedly grabbed Sakuuya's hand and jumped over the broom with her, where he was kissed full on the lips by her before she left to mingle with the guest who had suddenly livened up.

Then suddenly everything came back to him**. 'The shotgun, the ritual, all the people, bridesmaids****, the angry father****. I've just gotten married.'** Sirius thought horrorstricken. "Remus what did I just do?"

But all Remus did was laugh, and laugh, and laugh. And he laughed even harder when Sirius suddenly apparated (?) away.

But his laughter was cut short as he felt a pair of strong hands grab the front of shirt and forcefully lift him into the air and shake the shit out of him.

**"Where is my husband?"** Sakuuya, the one holding him, growled out, a little black and white monkey on her shoulder growling just as she was.

_'Oh god she's freaking strong as an ox' _**"Umm...Umm....I....um."** Remus stammered as he could see angry faces appearing around him and the sound of a shotgun being cocked. **"I....I can ****t-****take you too him."**

**"Well do it!"** she yelled shaking him again.

Remus didn't need telling twice, for the next thing the tribe of amazons knew, was their strongest woman, Sakuuya, and the white man disappeared from sight.

* * *

Harry seemed to be awaking from a dream. It was as if he had been sleeping for days. He felt so well rested, but as he became more aware, he found himself walking, and in pain in more than one area.

He felt as his something heavy was pressing against his mind, trying to force him back into the void he had just escaped. He vaguely could make out the outline of three red things traveling ahead of him, and the intense heat he felt.

_'Red. Fire. It's hot. So hot. Fire. Red fire'._ And without even realizing it, Harry slipped into his fire element. With newfound resolve. The fog and pressure around his mind cleared up, and all that had happened to him came back, along with his strength and vision.

Looking around he saw that the three figures were the furies, and the heat came from the desert they were currently crossing. The chains around his feet were gone, and he now wore connected neck and wrist shackles with a long chain, on which he was being led by Lexy with. And as he stared at them, a sudden wave of anger, humiliation, and disgust washed over him, as memories of what he had to endure under the potion came rushing back at him.

The air around him became hotter and his eyes flashed with red, while his hair became streaked in scarlet, as his anger grew. And as it came beyond anger into fury, streams of fire flew across the sand from where he standing, startling the furies.

They barely had time to react as Harry grabbed the chain Lexy held him by and began to drag her towards him. Her streams went death to his ears as she was drug across the hot dessert sand towards the scorching hotness that was Harry. He watched as Jackie and Carissa tried to pull Lexy back towards them but Harry's will was stronger and he dragged them along too.

He was too enraged that he didn't notice that Carissa had let go of the chain and had grabbed her water bottle that was strapped to her waist and run towards him.

All Harry on his mind was making the three redheads pay for what they did, but the next thing he knew was pain beyond physical pain. Screaming in pain he let go of the chain and dropped to the ground in a heap of writhing squirming pain. It felt like Voldemort had put cruciatus curse on him tenfold. So when he black out, he welcomed it.

"What the hell was that?" Jackie asked Carissa as she finished pouring her water on Harry.

"He's a fire elemental." Carissa said as she wiped a bucket load of sweat off her face. "And water is the only thing that can hurt them."

"Why did you hurt, couldn't you have knocked him out some other?"

"No. that would've just made him mad. And you do not make a fire elemental mad."

"Oh, so what about Lexy?" Jackie asked as they at their younger sister, who was now in a feeble position and rocking back and forth muttering to herself.

"She'll be okay. Remember she did this that time with the bubbles."

"Oh yeah. So...what are we to do with him?"

"No more aphrodisiacs, just plain mind clouding potions, and heavy doses of it."

* * *

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO SELL HIM! I LOVE HIM!" Lexy yelled, as her sisters were trying to force her off Harry, they had her legs, but she held on to Harry with her arms.

Harry just stood there, lost in the fog.

"We already got paid for him." Jackie groaned.

"He tried to kill you Lexy, let go." Carissa yelled as she struggled to get her sister.

"What! He tried to kill her? You didn't tell me he was violent." The slave auctioneer said becoming angry.

"Huh, did I say kill, I meant **_kiss_**. He tried to kiss her." Carissa said laughing nervously as she let Lexy's leg go, sending her sisters crashing to the ground.

"Well okay I guess that's alright." the auctioneer said suspiciously.

"Yeah okay. I guess me and my sisters will be going now." Carissa said as she bit Lexy in the foot, causing her to release Harry in pain. And then without hesitation she and Jackie picked her up and took off down the road.

"NOOOOOOO! HAAAARRRRRRYYYY!" Lexy yelled miserably as she was taken away.

"I bet you're more trouble than you're worth." The slave auctioneer said to the not-here-at-the-moment-please-leave-a-message Harry. "Well come." He said as he grabbed Harry's chain and began to walk down the path towards the slave market.

* * *

Harry didn't know how he got to where he was, who that old man was he beat up on the road and stole his clothes, or where he was going. _'No more red heads. First Belinda, now those three. No more red heads, ever, again. In anymore of my lives.'_

He was lost in a fog, but the fog was becoming clearer, he just couldn't tell where he was going, but he could make out images of some things when they came real close or when he stared for about 7 minutes. Like trees, he could see a tree here or there.

He had been walking for a while and sounds had been starting to penetrate the fog he was lost in. to bad hew was so lost that he didn't recognize them. And if he wasn't so lost, he would have realized that he was walking along side a very busy highway, and that a car had pulled over to the curb in front of him.

He knew something was in front of him and that was a starter. So he stared.

1:00 minute goes by. _'Nope, don't know what it is.'_

3:26. '_Still don't know.'_

5:08. _'Wait is that...no, still clueless.'_

6:45. _'Could it be an elephant? No, what the hell is it?'_

7:00. _'Oh it's a silver and black car, who's driving?'_

7:00 more minutes goes by_. 'Oh, Hello Kitty.'_

Now that he had realized what it was and who was driving he got into the car, and the sped off down the highway.

The smart thing would have been for Harry not to get in the car with Kitty, since she was trying to kill him and all, but hey, he is currently, lost in a fog.

"Hey that bag of your is full of a bunch of little goodies." Aureline said to the help-I'm-lost-in-a-fog-and-I-can't-get-out Harry.

"I was wearing that metal arm band of yours when I tried to fly that broom, and it healed me up faster than my own powers could. And I found some money in the trunk of this car, so me and the Kid went shopping. The kids nice, a little chatter box, but a nice kid. Hey do you hear me? Are you on pot? You haven't blinked since you got in the car. Aren't you going to yell at me for spending your money? Aren't you going to ask where the kid is?"

But the only response she got was nothing.

"Okay then. If I can't have that metal arm band, don't say anything."

Harry said nothing, did nothing.

"Alright thanks. If I can't have that amulet I stole from you, don't say anything."

Again, Harry didn't do anything.

"Yay! This is fun." Reaching into the back seat she pulled up Harry's bag and showed it to him. "If I can't have the goody bag, don't say anything."

"Where Bobbie?" Harry finally managed to say, even though he sounded retarded when he said it, because he's stuck in a fog.

"Damn! That's alright I didn't want yo little ugly bag anyway, I got what I want. And the kid went back into the necklace." She sneered as she tossed the sack into his lap.

Harry didn't say anything, he was back in the fog, but things were much clearer and he could see the road moving a little, he could see his bag, and he could see Kitty, but it was still foggy, because...he was stuck in a fog.

"You know I coming with you back to school don't you? So do I need to bring anything special?"

Harry's eyes fluttered. He had heard that word clearly. School. He couldn't go to school, there were demons after him. He'd be putting everyone in danger.

"I not going school." He told, his words slurring together. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"What do you mean, you're not going to school?" an angry voice asked that was not Aureline's.

Both Harry and Aureline heard the voice, it came from the backseat. And slowly ever so slowly, the two turned their heads around and met a pair of angry brown eyes.

"Ahhh!" Harry and Aureline screamed as they latched on to each other in fright. Which was a bad idea since Aureline was driving, and they were in the middle of a highway. But luckily they weren't hit and just drove through the railing of the highway, which was high up off the ground.

"What do you mean you're not going to school?" Jared asked again angrily, none too concerned that the car was falling.

And unfortunately for Aureline and Jared, Harry was still in a mild fog, and the sudden jolt of fear activated some accidental magic and he apparated from the car in the nick of time.

With Harry gone, Jared looked to Aureline, who was still staring at him with wide eyes, and then he realized they were falling.

"Well this can't be good." He said calmly before they crashed into the ground.

* * *

Harry was vaguely aware of where he was going, because...he was lost in a fog.** (I love saying that. Lost in a fog.)**

But the fog was starting to let up, it was only surrounding his head, and it was very dense.

He knew that he had been in car with Kitty and she had Bobbie, and that he had apparated out of the car, because some old man had scared him, but he didn't know where he was or what that screeching sound was that kept sounding in his ears. He had apparated out of the car with his bag on his lap, he had thought it was a dog at first, but after focusing on it for five minutes, he recognized it as his bag and it was now situated on his back.

"I'm sleepy." he said to himself, before he fell asleep where he was standing. **(This goes to show kids, stay away from mind fogging potions. Just look what it has done to our hero. Be cool, stay in school.)**

_'Did I fall asleep?_' Harry asked himself as he suddenly came back to reality. _'I need to get a grip.' _He thought. _'It's cold, why is it cold. Oh, it's just a lot of wind. Why is there a lot of wind? Am I falling I don't remember falling off any cliffs. But hey who knows, I was lost in a fog. Anything could have happened....I'm sleepy again. Must not sleep. Think about something. Think about why you're still falling Harry.'_

After having this little conversation with his I'm-lost-in-a-fog-but-I'm-slowly-coming-out self, Harry looked up to see how far the cliff was, but all he saw a foggy gray blob that wasn't getting farther away.

'Must focus.' He thought as he strained his eyes through the fog to see what the gray blob was, looked, and sounded like. First his hearing came out of the fog, and he heard the sound of flapping wings and the screeching he had heard before he fell asleep while walking. _'It's a big, gray, screeching bird.' _he concluded. Straining himself again, he raised his head up trying to see it.

The gray _'bird'_ felt Harry moving and looked down at him and screeched. Looking the bird in the face, it finally came into a clear view. "oh." he said aloud as he slumped down limply. _'Straining to see and hear in a fog is tiring work.'_

"Okay, it's not a big, bray bird after all. It's a big, ugly, demon Bat. And it's carrying me in its, big, long, demon, tail." He said aloud, ignoring the bat demon screeching above him. "Guess I have to do something." He said lazily.

Looking down at his limp arm, he shook it. '_Hey arm. Conjure up that sword.'_ he willed his arm to do using his Lost-in-a-slowly- evaporating-fog mind. "Hey it worked." He said aloud as his sword appeared in his hand. Gripping it as hard as someone who lost in an evaporating fog could. He straightened up, and swung the sword at the bat demon's tail and lopped it off.

The bat demon screeched a loud, ear splitting screech, as Harry cut of its tail.

"Oh great. _Now_ I'm falling." Harry said dully. As the wind whipped his hair into his face as he plummeted towards earth.

On hearing the bat demon's screech he looked up and saw that it was diving after him. Readying the sword in his hand, he swung it at the Bat demon as it make a grab for him with it claws, but after getting swiped at by the sword it moved out of the way and screeched at Harry as it flew away.

"Yeah, bet you want mess with me now, huh?" Harry yelled at it as the fog finally let up at he was capable of clear thinking.

A wiggling around his belly made Harry look down to se that the Bat demons tail was still wrapped around him and it was moving. "Ugh!" he said as he unraveled himself from the writhing tail, and dropped it. Although it floated in front of him, since he himself was falling.

"You are going back to school you know." A voice behind him said in a do-as-I-say voice.

Spinning around, Harry was surprised to see Jared falling alone with him, only he was in a sitting position and looked to calm to be falling to his death, or second, or is his third if you consider the car crash.

"Hey old man. How you doing?" Harry said cheerfully, ignoring the tail hitting him in the back as it writhed around in the air.

"Hey nothing. You are going to school, because your mother will kill me if didn't make you go."

"But you're already dead."

"Of course I am. But I sill feel the pain."

"What's my mother like? Is my Father with her? What is he like?"

"You can't ask me that when you're falling to your death. You'll have to wait until another time. Because right now, you have to go to school in two days."

"I'm not going to school; it's too dangerous for everyone."

Sighing, Jared grabbed Harry into his arms, as two great white wings, sprouted form his shirt, mesmerizing Harry on sight. "Like hell you are. You're going and that's that." Jared said with serious, narrowed eyes.

But Harry wasn't one to back down. "Make me." He said giving Jared his own powerful glare.

"Have it your way then." Jared said a perfectly evil smile broke across his face.

* * *

"You were supposed to go find Potter, Black. Not bring back a wife." Snape sneered at Sirius, who was currently being snuggled by a very happy Sakuuya.

"And I would have, if a certain werewolf had waited until later to have his little vengeance strike." Sirius snapped at both Snape and Remus, who was currently nursing a few bruises and sores, given to him by Sakuuya for taking so long to find Sirius.

"I think you two make a lovely couple. But since you're so upset about, maybe someone should tell her you don't want to be her husband." Dumbledore said from behind his desk as he stared at his former students with clear amusement in his eyes.

"No disrespect Dumbledore, but...Are you crazy? Did you not see what happened to Remus? I mean look at her, then look at me. I might be able to hold my own in a good rumble, but she was raised to be strong and fight. She an amazon. I am not about to break her heart, so she can break me. This is my wife, she's not bad looking, and I'm just going to roll with it."

Hiding a laugh behind a cough Dumbledore leant back just in time as an owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a letter on his desk. Opening it up Dumbledore's blue eyes swept across the paper and a smile spread across his face.

Setting the letter down, Dumbledore looked at the three men in front of him. Snape was sneering at a chattering pet monkey Sirius's new wife had brought along, Remus was quietly sniffling over his wounds, and Sirius was trying to teach his wife his name.

"ahem." He said clearing his throat, getting their attention immediately. "I've just received a letter." He stated simply.

Exchanging sideways looks, all three men, plus Sakuuya, looked at Dumbledore with '_and' _expressions upon their faces.

"It would seem, someone has found Mr. Potter, and will be delivering him to school personally on September 1st."

"That's great, who found him?" Sirius yelled happily standing up abruptly, much the surprise of Sakuuya.

"I'm not sure of that Sirius. There was no name mentioned."

"Harry?" Sakuuya asked Sirius.

"Oh that's my godson. Harry." Sirius explained to him, but she just looked at him blankly. Before turning her gaze on Remus, who jumped slightly.

**"Harry is Sirius's godson. You're godson too now, I guess."** Remus told her in Swahili.

"Oh." she said, and then turned back to Sirius. Catching Sirius eye, she held her arms up as if holding a baby and looked at him curiously.

Catching on to what she meant, Sirius shook his head, and raised his arm up in the air showing that Harry was older.

"oh." she said. Then her face broke off into a wide smile. **_'I'm a godmother.' _**She thought happily.

_'This will truly prove to be an interesting year.'_ Dumbledore thought with a smile as he leant back in his chair, and observed his room occupants.


	7. Chp 7 Back To School

* * *

**Chp. 7 Back to school.**

* * *

It was September 1st and still there was no sight of Harry Potter. No one was bothered that he wasn't there, because he rarely came to the beginning of the year feast, but the faculty knew better, and so did Ron and Hermione.

"Where could he be Ron?" Hermione asked in a disheveled voice as the first years were finished being sorted.

"Don't know Mione, he hasn't been in contact since those letters telling us that he was leaving. But don't worry, you know him, he'll be here." Ron told her reassuringly. "He better be." He muttered under his breathe.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said look at Remus, he must be teaching DADA again." Ron said

"Could be, but...whose that lady sitting beside him?" Hermione asked as she eyed Sakuuya.

"I don't know but she can tutor me anytime." Dean said as he cut into their conversation.

"Or give me private lessons." Seamus put in, as he and Dean gave each other high fives.

"Boys." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "And I'm guessing you agree with them." She asked Ron, as she noticed him (and the rest of the male students), watching Sakuuya's every move.

"Of course he does. He's a growing teenage boy. Hormones are raging out of control. Aren't they Ron?" Dean said as they clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Uhhh...I uhh...I wonder where Hagrid is?"

"Yeah, you better change the subject." Hermoine mumbled under her breathe loud enough for only Ron to hear.

"I haven't a clue where the big guy could be, but that old crone over there doesn't look to be up to the job to take his place."

"That is not nice Seamus." Hermione scolded lightly. Although she did agree that, the woman looked as if she could be taken out by a rampaging squirrel. **(Squirrels are evil.)**

"Hey where's Harry? We didn't see him on the platform _or_ on the train." Dean asked.

"Well we aren't really sure where he is?"

"Probably in the hospital wing?" Seamus said as he summed it up.

"Why'd you say something like that?" Ron asked frowning.

"Because he blooming lives there. There hasn't been a school year when he hasn't been in there. I'm surprised he doesn't have a bed reserved just for him."

Gaining a look of agreement, Ron turned to Hermione. "Think he could be in there?"

"You are so thick headed." She managed to say before the doors of the great hall slammed open, sending the teachers into attack mode.

Wands out and ready, the teachers cautiously stood to make their way towards the doors, but they didn't have far to go before a tall muscular man, in his late 40's emerged through the door pushing a trolley with a mummy wrapped in chains and wearing a face mask strapped to it.

"I am sorry for the interruption." The man said in a thick Italian ascent. He had shoulder length salt and pepper hair, with a short beard and mustache, and he was wearing a big black trench coat. "But no one heard me knocking."

"And may I ask who you are?" Dumbledore asked as he and the teachers came to greet the stranger. And it was then that the students all noticed the big black dog by Sakuuya's side.

"Oh, yes so rude of me. I am Jared, and it was I who sent the letter a few days about delivering the package." Jared said as he set the trolley in a standing position as he shook hands with Dumbledore and the faculty, placing a kiss on the hands of the women, and winking at the dog by Sakuuya's side.

"Is this the package?" Dumbledore asked pointing towards the mummy.

"Yes it is."

"Do you know its getting away?" Remus asked this time as they all turned to see the mummy hopping away on the trolley and frightening the students as it passed.

"Oh he'll eventually fall and...Give up trying." Jared said unconcernedly before a crashing sound could be heard followed by angry moans. "Now if we could discuss this somewhere more private..." Jared suggested as he picked up the very angry mummy.

"Oh yes, or course." Dumbledore said smiling. "Professor Figg would you take over while we're gone." Dumbledore asked as he addressed the old lady.

"Of course I will. You just go ahead, I can handle this batch."

"Thank you very much, and now that that's settled. I believe we can further discuss this in my office, if you would follow me." Dumbledore told Jared as he made his way out of the great hall, followed by Jared, the mummy (although against its will), Remus, Sakuuya, Snape, Professor McGonagall, and the black dog.

* * *

"Well thank you again Mr..." Dumbledore said as he shook Jared's hand.

"Gallo, Jared Gallo." Jared old him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll rather not be here when you let him loose. He's a bit cranky with me."

"Oh, and before I forget. These are his things." Jared said as he pulled Harry's bag, from out of his coat and handed it to Snape, who, collapsed front the weight of it. "Now I must be going. Arrivederci." He said before disappearing out the door.

"Well...uh...I'll just let him loose." Remus said to no one in particular as he set to releasing Harry from his bindings.

"Yeah you better leave, you Cruddy old man.!" Harry threatened the long gone Jared, before his last binding was released and he fell to the floor in a heap.

Mumbling to himself, Harry abruptly hopped off the floor and busied himself by viciously ripping off the bandages, and as he finished, he found himself in a bone-crushing hug.

"Good to see you too." he choked out, as Sirius hugged him around the neck. On release Harry backed up gasping for breathe only to bump into something big, tall, and soft. Turning around he came face to chest with Sakuuya. After blinking a few time he slowly looked up into the smiling face of the beautiful Amazonian.

"Harry?" she asked innocently.

"Maybe." he said, although suspiciously, before getting picked up off the ground in a back breaking (literally) hug.

"Oooh Harry!" she squealed happily as she swung his body from side to side.

"I can't breathe." Came Harry's muffled voice as he waved his arm around uselessly.

After a little pushing and shoving Harry finally freed himself from being smothered to death, and only ended up with messy loose hair. Breathing a little heavier Harry turned around trying to distance himself from the strange Amazonian woman, only to find himself in another, although less loving, hug.

_'Why do I even bother?'_ he thought to himself as he hung limply in Remus's embrace. On release from Remus's hug, Harry turned on his heel only to have his shoulders squeezed by a pair of old bony hands.

"Welcome back Harry." Dumbledore said giving a warm smile, but in a voice that asked for answers.

"It's good to be back sir." Harry said uneasily, it being evident in his voice.

"I believe we have some matters to discuss Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said sternly, as Harry found himself being forcefully sat in a chair surrounded by teachers and one Amazonian, plus one convict.

"Starting off with how did you get out of the UK so fast?" Sirius asked as he came to sit in a chair close to

Harry.

"By boat." He said quickly only giving a half-truth.

"What type of vessel would allow a scrawny 15 year old boy on with no ticket?" Snape asked snidely.

"I...I uhh, sneaked aboard."

_'I am such a liar.'_ Harry thought to himself.

_'You are such a liar.' _Jared laughed inside his head.

'He's such a liar.' Sirius thought to himself while shaking his head. "Did I say that aloud?" He asked when Harry turned his way, with a mildly hurt expression.

"Yeah you did," Remus answered.

"Oh." he said simply while sitting back in his chair. "Well...why'd you lie?"

"I'm not!" Harry snapped with such ferocity he scared himself.

"Why'd you leave in the first place Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked in a soft voice.

Harry simply slumped down in his seat, looked down, and shrugged.

"You don't know! How could you not know, why you would run away? Did you see what Voldemort was up to in a dream and decided to run away from your problems?" Snape snapped at him.

"I didn't run away," he mumbled.

"Then what did you do, decide to take a holiday with no concern for others."

Looking up, Harry gave Snape the most piercing glare of hatred he could muster.

_'Oh what a pleasant man. He must be your favorite teacher.'_ Jared said sarcastically in his head, trying to liven up the situation. But Harry found it all but appropriate, funny, but not the right timing for it.

"That is enough Severus, this is not an interrogation." Dumbledore said in a soft but warning voice, before turning his eyes to Harry, who looked away on contact.

"Now Harry, I'm going to ask you only one more question. How did you meet Mr. Gallo?"

Harry mentally sighed, thinking he was going to be asked a question he couldn't answer, namely questions that would lead to an explanation about demons, powers, or furies with mind fogging potions.

_'Might as well make this believable.'_ He thought to himself.

"Well, I...I had been going around...offering...work for food and shelter, I came across that old man, and I guess he recognized me."

_'Good answer.'_ Jared said clapping.

_'I'm getting sick and tired of you.** SHUT UP YOU OLD FART!**'_ Harry thought as he pictured a door in his mind, with Jared on the other side, and slammed it shut. _'Hey it worked.'_ He thought with a smile as Jared went silent and his presence vanished from his mind.

Looking tired and disappointed, Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile. "Ok Harry, I'm sure you're tired, so why don't Remus, Sirius, and Sakuuya escort you to your dorm."

Standing up, Harry walked a few paces before stopping in his tracks. Turning his head, he gave them all a quizzical look.

"Who is this anyway?" he asked indicating with his head towards Sakuuya, who stood there confusedly as all heads turned her way.

"**WHAT**?" she asked in Swahili.

"This is Sirius's wife, your new godmother, Sakuuya." Remus said in a way too pleasant, for Sirius's likening, voice.

"Okay 1. What 2. Huh and 3. How did you get this beautiful woman to marry _you_?" he had meant to say in his head, but spoke aloud instead. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you did." Remus said simply.

"Oh." he said looking off into the distance. _'Damn furies and their mind fogging potions.'_ "Well could you explain the wife thing, to me then?"

"Okay it went like this. I and Remus were in Africa looking for you, when we were attacked by giant pigmy men in the jungle. When Remus fell victim of there poisonous darts, I fought them off with nothing but a stick, as I carried the unconscious Remus on my back. So when I finally fought our way out the jungle we came across the Amazonian village, were they thought I was a god, so they gave me the most beautiful woman as my bride. So here we are now." Sirius said proudly as he wrapped an arm around Sakuuya's waist, who didn't have a clue about what was going on, but was happy that Sirius was showing her some kind of affection.

On finishing his little hero walk, all was quiet in the room as they looked at Sirius, all with different expression. Snape with a look of disgust, Harry with a _'get over yourself'_ look, McGonagall with a passive blank look, Dumbledore was smiling, and Remus did a cough in his hand that sounded an awful lot like the word 'bullshit'.

"Okay Sirius I know that was a load of bull because for one I...Kitty?"

"Beg your pardon?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Kitty?" Harry asked as he caught a glimpse of something white by the window. Brushing pass confused British people, Harry bounded over to the window where he swiftly opened it, before poking his head out of it, calling for Kitty.

"Harry come away from that, who are you look...whoa!" Sirius managed to say before a pair of feet connected with Harry's chest sending him sprawling out on the floor, and followed soon after by a girl wearing a white, two-piece body suit.

"POTTER, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Aureline growled out angrily as she heaved Harry off the floor by his shirt. "FIRST YOU FLIRT WITH ME, THEN YOU USED ME AS A SHIELD AGAINST PIGMY, don't think I don't know about that! THEN YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE WITH THAT BIG ASS SNAKE! YOU LEAVE ME NO WARNING FOR 6-YEAR-OLD LITTLE GIRLS WHO NEVER RUN OUT OF BREATHE! YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN THAT CAR TO CRASH AND DIE WITH THAT CREEPY OLD GUY, WHO DISAPPEARS BEFORE THE CRASH! YOU LEAVE NO INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO FLY A BROOM, AND NOW I HAVE TO COME ALL THE WAY TO THE UK, TO FIND YOU in a room with a bunch of wizards with their wands pointing at me, help me Potter I don't want to die." she ended with a plea, as she pulled Harry in front of herself.

Fixing his glasses, which had become askew, Harry turned his head to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Why should I help you? You've stolen my necklace, you've hit me, you're trying kill me, and you said I was a bastard." He said loud enough for only her to hear.

"Yeah, but, I didn't mean it. I love you." She lied, shifting her eyes around. "You wouldn't let a person kill someone who loves you right?"

"Step aside Potter, Voldemort sent this girl to come kill you." Snape said venomously at Aureline.

"I know." he said, even with all reasons he had for not helping her, never moving from in front of her.

"Harry, she is an assassin sent by Voldemort to kill you. Voldemort has opened hell's mouth; he has tons of demons on his side. She is one of them. It would be best for you to move." Dumbledore tried to reason with him, his wand never wavering off of the frightened Aureline, who didn't try to correct him about her being a familiar, not a demon.

"I know all of this sir." Harry said definably.

"Harry do you hear yourself. She is a demon assassin sent to kill you by Voldemort." Remus tried to explain as if Harry didn't understand.

"Keywords being: Demon, assassin, Voldemort." Sirius said this time, with Sakuuya by his side confused as hell.

"I know what she is, and why she is here." Harry said, starting to get annoyed.

"Then why are you protecting her?" Professor McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"Because Kitty cannot kill me.," he stated simply.

"Why not?" Snape asked.

"Yeah why the hell not?" Aureline asked for herself, frowning.

"Because...." he said looking back at her. "Bobbie caught you. So Bobbie is your master, and you must do whatever Bobbie tells you." He said smiling at her shocked expression.

"How the hell do you know that?" she asked loudly in an angry voice.

Smile still in place, he shrugged before turning back to the adults in the room.

"See, she can't kill me without permission."

"Who is this _Bobbie_?" Professor McGonagall asked.

As if hearing her name, the amulet around Aureline neck began to glow as our happy little 6 year old woke up.

"HARRY!" Bobbie yelled happily, as she flew into Harry's arms. "Guess what Harry? Kitty tried to fly your broom, and she don't know how to fly your broom, so Kitty flew your broom and she hurt herself and got a lot of big boos boos."

"She did?" Harry asked with a smile in an astonished voice.

"Yeah, and guess what brother Harry?"

"What?"

"She started crying." She whispered.

"I WAS NOT CRYING!" Aureline suddenly yelled jumping from the safety of Harry's body and out into the open.

And as all eyes (and wands) turned towards her she suddenly shrieked a cat like screech, and the next thing the room occupants saw, was a black cat jumping out of the window.

"Kitty funny." Bobbie laughed.

"Yes she is. She's a silly Kitty."

Turing back towards the adults he found that all eyes were back on him. Putting Bobbie down, he looked them all square in the eye. "I promise she won't be a bother, and Kitty is not a danger to the students, because she is only after me, and I found Bobbie, and she thinks I'm her brother. And Kitty won't be problem because I can handle her. She's nothing but a big joke." He told them in a rush.

"What about the child? How are you to look after a child, do your studies, and keep that demon under control?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm sure Harry can handle the last two, and besides I believe Madame Pomprey wouldn't mind company." Dumbledore said happily not looking at them but holding Bobbie.

"It's fine with me." Harry said agreeing, as he went and picked up his bag, much to the surprise of Snape, who could hardly budge it.

Nobody else said anything.

"Well now that that's settled. Why don't you three escort Harry to bed."

Seeing Harry walking out of the door, Bobbie jumped from Dumbledore's arms to catch up with him.

"Bye-bye Grandpa!" she yelled before she left the room.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**(Just to give a warning ahead of time. I like Ron, more than Hermione. And that's not just, because I have a fetish for red heads. I don't know why everyone is always mean to Ron in their fics. Ron is cool. Short tempered maybe, yeah, but he's still cool. I don't like Hermione; people should be mean to her sometimes too. Just to make it fair. Well as I was saying, about that warning. Since I don't like Hermione and Ron is cool with me, I'll just say if it seems I'm doing any bashing on Hermione, I'm doing it on purpose. Alright back to the story.)**

"Maybe he's in the dorm." Ron suggested to Hermione quietly as they escorted the first years.

"I don't know Ron. He would've come down to the feast, he must be hungry." Hermione said skeptically shaking her head as they gave the portrait of the fat lady the password and let the first years in.

"Maybe he's not even here. Maybe he's still out there somewhere and deatheaters have him. And there going to torture him, and he's going to escape a bloody mess, and be all hush hush and won't tell us what happened until its too late and...Will you stop poking me!" Hermione finally demanded after Ron poked her for about the 15 time.

"Well will you stop your ramblings and look?" he ground out frustratingly, as he pointed to the armchair by the fire, which currently held one sleeping Boy-who-changed-a lot-over-a-short-period-of-time.

"Is that...is that Harry?" Hermione asked Ron uncertainly.

"Maybe...I think it is. Harry?" Ron called out to the stranger sleeping in the chair.

The stranger in the chair mumbled in his sleep and he turned over. "Leave me alone Ron, I'm trying to sleep."

"Well I'll be...it is Harry!" Ron yelled loudly, a smile evident on his and Hermione's face.

"OI Ron! What's with all the yelling?" they heard Seamus yell from somewhere behind them.

"We've found Harry. He was in here sleeping." Hermione yelled.

"Sleeping! Well wake his ass up, it's a reunion!" Dean yelled as he came to stand by them.

"Are you sure that's Harry? This guy doesn't look like our famous skinny nerdy, yet cool, four-eyed Seeker Harry Potter." Dean said blankly as everyone began to crowd around him.

"Is that _the_ Harry Potter?"

"That can't be Harry."

"NO that's him alright. I'll recognize that mop top anywhere."

Harry, feeling eyes on him as he slept, began to toss and turn in the chair as chills ran down his spine.

"Harry's hair is not that long. Beside, this guy has muscles. Harry's a short skinny guy."

"Hey, maybe he could've buffed up over the summer."

Nobody seemed to notice how cold it was becoming.

"Not the way he says his relatives treat him."

"Oh the poor neglected baby."

"Bet you wouldn't say that if he was awoke."

"What are you talking about; we don't even know if this _is_ Harry?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Ron no!" Hermione yelled pointlessly.

"HEY HARRY WAKE UP!"

"Ahhh!" Harry yelled, as his heart jumped into his throat, and he sprang up in his seat.

"Whoa!" the crowd of people said as light blue streaks suddenly appeared in Harry's hair and eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RON? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO WAKE SOMEONE UP LIKE THAT! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Well at least we know that that is Harry." Ron said to the staring people all around them, before they began to depart.

"What are you all staring at?" Harry asked, annoyed that his sleep had been disturbed.

"Um, your hair Harry, it's...it's blue...and...So are your eyes." Hermione stammered, unintentionally.

"Are they?" he asked in covered nervousness as he raked a gloved hand through his hair to get a better look at it. "And so they are." he said in mock astonishment as he racked his brain for an excuse.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are they blue?"

"A spell backfired? Yeah a spell backfired; I was trying to change my looks...so I wouldn't be recognized. An so now my hair and eyes change color randomly." Harry said proudly, happy with his excuse.

"Oh Harry that's advanced charms. We're just starting that this year. You better go to Madame Pomprey to get that fixed." Hermione told him.

"No that's okay, I like it."

"Well at least tell Professor McGonagall." She said disapprovingly.

"No thanks I'll rather keep my ears from bleeding."

"But Harry..."

"Oh come off it Hermione. If the boy wants to keep his freaky chameleon hair, let him be." Ron intervened before Hermione could scold any of them.

"Humph." Hermione said before storming off to talk to Parvati and Lavender.

After watching her leave, the two boys grinned at each, clamped hands, and pulled each other into a quick, one-armed, manly hug, Harry, making sure not to apply too much pressure.

"Look at you!" Harry exclaimed, playfully hitting Ron in the chest. "You've changed. What have you been doing all summer?" he asked taking in Ron's new look. (Now you all are about to see how much I love red heads, I mean Ron...how much I love Ron.)

For Ron _had_ changed a lot over the summer. His hair had grown shaggy and long over the summer, his bangs lay covering his eyes and the rest draped over the nape of his neck. On his chin was a well kept goatee, and his body build had accumulated some above average sized muscles. And well, we can't forget he is tall.

"Look at me? Look at you! Where'd you run away too, a growth farm?" Ron asked loudly, ruffling all of Harry's long, messy, black and blue hair in a brotherly fashion.

"That! Was uncalled for and hurtful." Harry said in a mock hurt tone. "But really, how did you get like this?"

"Stayed with Bill over the summer." Ron said with a shrug and then with more enthusiasm. "I must say now, that Bill is now my favorite brother. When he'd get off from work, he'd take me to parties, bought me clothes, taught me what every boy needs to know, and...Introduced me to the real...beauty of girls."

"Beauty of girls? Ron, are you talking about..." Harry started.

"Yes Harry, yes." Ron interrupted in a far off voice with a look of reminiscing on his face. "So Harry?" he asked with a sly grin. "What about you? Any experiences with women over the summer and if so, care to share with the class?"

For a moment flashbacks flashed through Harry's head. Mermaids, kissing, Belinda, kissing, trapped in Pearl of Souls, Aureline, fighting, flirting, hurting, teasing, fighting, Pigmy, then anaconda. Okay not so bad, but then, Furies, red hair, Mind fogging potion, red hair, chains, red hair, humiliation, red hair, sex slave. AHHH!

"Yes and hell no!" Harry answered as the flashback of horror ended.

"Oh come on Harry, it can't be that be, just tell me..."

"I SAID NO!" Harry yelled suddenly, panic rising in his chest.

"Okay, okay. I see that it's touchy subject. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Harry said calming down.

"Speaking of girls. Harry, have you noticed our little Hermi's changes?" Ron asked looking over to Hermione.

"Yeah I had." He said quietly, also looking over at her.

Seeing the boys looking at Hermione, Lavender pointed at them, making Hermione turn around. Smiling, she waved goodbye to the girls and made her way over to the boys. Hermione hadn't changed much, but her hair was longer and straighter with blonde highlights and she had more curves.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as teenage boy grin slipped onto his face. "You've filled out!" He said, only to have the glasses slapped off his face by a very angry, although blushing, Hermione Granger.

Ron, who had been laughing loudly, quickly shut up as Hermione rounded on him and punched him in the stomach before turning around and fuming off again.

"Why was she so angry about that?" Harry asked as he finally found his glasses and hurriedly put them back on after seeing ice growing along the lens.

"I said the same thing when we met up on the train, and I told her you were going to say it too, but she was all _'oh no, Harry's too good natured and mature to say that?'_ and you proved her wrong. And you know how much she hates to be proven wrong." Ron told him as he recovered from the sock to his gut.

"Well she _has_ filled out."

"I know." Ron agreed with him.

"...And now she's going to be getting a lot of attention from boys now..." Harry continued, not seeing the frown appear on Ron's face.

"I know." He said again, only with a little less enthusiasm.

"...And we're going to have to go to Hogsmeade alone because she's going to be out on dates..."

Ron didn't say anything.

"...Looks like Dean and Seamus are already hitting on her. We might have to act the big brothers and keep boys away, right Ron? Ron?" turning around Harry saw that Ron was just frowning off into space. "Ron?"

"Excuse me Harry, I'll be right back." Ron said vacantly to Harry before going over to Hermione and pulled her away from the two boys.

"We're serious now Hermione, you can come on and give Harry a proper hello without hitting any of us." Ron said as he hauled Hermione by the arm over to Harry and glaring at the boys at the same time.

"_Alright_ Ron. Sheesh." she huffed snatching her arm from him and facing Harry with a pleasant smile, who smiled back.

"Hi Harry." she said happily, as she launched herself onto him, feet dangling off the ground.

"Good to see you too, Herm." a shocked Potter said as the two friends hugged.

"Wow Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, as she broke the hug, fingers lingering on his shoulders and chest. "You're...not skinny anymore," she said choosing her words carefully.

"Umm...thanks?" he said uncertainly as he removed her hands from his body and stepped away uncomfortably.

"Ahem." Ron said as he cleared his throat and breaking the tension. "Don't worry mate, she did the same creepy thing when we met up on the train."

At hearing Ron, say this, Hermione's cheeks blazed red as she snapped herself out of her reverie she had traveled into. She had been...'_lost in a fog.'_ ...of muscles and biceps. **(This is my new favorite saying.)**

"So, uh...Harry? Did you see professor Lupin; I think he's here to teach DADA again." Hermione quickly said, changing the subject.

"And did you see that hot lady with him?" Ron asked enthusiastically, making Hermione frown.

"Yeah, I did." He answered them with a laugh. "And that '_hot'_ lady, as you so called her, is my new godmother."

It took them a moment to catch the gist of his words.

"Are you telling me that that..." Hermione began.

"...that lady is Padfoot's...." Ron started.

"Yes." Harry finished shaking his head with a big smile plastered on his face.

"No." they said in unison voices thick with disbelief.

"Yes." Harry said again.

"How?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Why?" Ron asked with confusion written all over his face.

"I do not know." Harry answered truthfully in a slow voice.

As he watched the two try to sort it out in their heads, he suddenly felt a lithe hand run across his back as someone passed by behind him.

Turning his head, he saw both Lavender and Parvati walking by and giggling up a storm. "Hi Harry." They both said giving him the eye and giggling. It had been Parvati, who touched him.

_'They're not red heads' _he found himself strangely noticing. "Hello girls." he said in a suave voice he never knew he had, and smiling at them, sending them into a mass of blushing, giggling mess as they walked away. Smiling broader he turned back around to find Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"They had been talking about you two the whole time I was over there, Katie Bell and Angelina had been trying to get them to come do that." Hermione told him, before he could say anything.

"Hey if they were talking about both of us, then why wasn't _I_ fondled?" Ron asked frowning.

"Wow it is getting late I think I'll turn in early, class tomorrow you know." Hermione lied, changing the subject before taking off up stairs to the girls' dorm.

"Who's she trying to fool? Today is Friday; we don't start class til Monday. Why you think she changed the subject mate?" Ron asked as he turned to Harry.

Shrugging, Harry yawned. "Well it is kind of late, and I would still be sleep if someone hadn't rudely woken me up." Harry said giving Ron a nasty look.

Laughing Ron held a peace sign, most likely taught to him by Bill. "Alright don't have a hissy. To make it up to you, why don't I carry your bag up to the dorm for you? Is that it by the chair?" Ron asked already going over to it.

"Yeah that's it, but I think you should let me..." but Harry choked on his words as he saw Ron simply pick it and hoist onto his shoulder.

"God Harry, what do you have in this, your trunk?"

"Yeah I kind of do." he said sheepishly as he began to follow him up the stairs, only to be grabbed by the arms by two tall red heads.

"Go on ahead Ronnikins." Fred said to his younger brother as they hauled Harry out of the way of the passing students as they headed towards they're dorms.

"We'll return Harold to you shortly." George said.

"Whatever. You keep your guard up Har; they've been busy over the summer." Ron told him before leaving towards the dorms with Harry's bag on his shoulder.

"Now that we have you alone Harry we just wanted to tell you personally..." George begun.

"That he upheld our part of the bargain, and bought Ron some new robes and to tell you..." Fred continued.

"You are now an official mystery partner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." They finished in unison both shaking his hand at the same time.

"Umm, thanks?" he said uncertainly as they abruptly stopped shaking his hands and left to talk to Lee Jordan.

* * *

Upon reaching the 5th year boys dorm Harry was starting to feel the effects of sleep slipping up on him. Opening the door to the room he suddenly sprang back to life as something fast and gray ran out of the room pass his foot.

"Whoa! What the f..." he yelled as he hopped in the air.

The gray thing slid to the top of the stairs, hissed at him then disappeared into the darkness of the stairs.

"O...Kay. What the hell was that?" he asked as he stepped inside.

"How are we supposed to know? It came out of _your_ bag." Ron said as the rest of the boys agreed with him.

"My bag?"

"Yeah man, your bag was moving, so we opened it up to see what it was, then **_BAM_**! That thing popped out and slithered away. What was that thing?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. That gray thing had seemed familiar, but where had he seen it before. Then it clicked the bat demon, he had cut off its tail. But the last time he knew, tails couldn't hiss. _'Oh great, its alive._' he thought_. 'But how did it get in my bag?'_

"The old man." he said aloud, startling the other boys.

"What?" Seamus asked for them all.

"That old bastard put that in my sack."

"Who, Dumbledore?" Dean inquired.

"No, that old guy who brought me here."

"Why'd he put it in your bag?"

"Because he's an old bastard." Harry growled.

"Well what was that thing anyway?" Ron asked him.

"Huh, I don't know." he lied. "Don't know, don't care. I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep."

"Alright Harry, we'll leave you alone and let you get your beauty sleep." Dean said, as they all headed towards they're bunks.

"I guess this is my bunk huh." Harry asked Ron, indicating towards the bed with no trunk and his bag opened on the mattress.

"Yeah." Ron said automatically as he began to change for bed.

Pulling his trunk out of his bag he set it at the foot of his bed, and began placing his things up in the draws. On his bed and bedside table. Not bothering to change into pajamas, Harry just pulled off his shirt and pants and fell onto the bed in nothing but his boxers, and was sleep in seconds. Missing the concerned glances of his roommates at the sight of his scars. It just felt too good to be back.

* * *

**Jaguargirl**: Was that fast enough for you people. I surprised myself about how fast this chapter came. But don't expect all my updates to come this fast. Anyway, I am looking for an editor, because I have been getting suggestions about my grammar, so I decided to take up on that. There's more information about the editing job in my Bio. 

To my Reviewers: (I want be doing this often)

Melshenia Kari: Was this Fast or what? And about the humor...don't worry, it's a coming.

Sword-of-DragonMaster: the pairing? Well, let's just say it starts off a Harry/Cho (that's because before I read book 5 this is what I had planned.) but for all you Harry/Cho haters this doesn't last. But there is a lot Harry/Aureline action.

Shrivel: Lick my shoe, you b... (Is gagged and drug off by Jared.)

Foxx666: Thanks so much, and don't worry, he's going to be a good husband for his own good. Muahahahaha! (**_Cough_**)

And thank to all my other reviewers.

Now Please R&R. Oh and before i Forget, Read My Original fic and review it. I have it both on Mediaminer and Fictionpress. There are links to both at the bottom of my Bio.


	8. Chp 8 Clash of the Classmates

**

* * *

**

Chp. 8 Clash of the Classmates

* * *

"Hey, Potter, wake up.," It was just before dawn, and the moon and the stars were saying their good-byes as the sun arrived for it's shift of sky watching, and in the Gryffindor 5th year boys dormitories, Harry Potter was awakened by the weight of someone sitting on his back as they whispered softly in his ear.

"What do you want?" he growled out, not really waking up.

"Are those wizards going to kill me when they see me today?" the voice whispered, sounding very worried as feminine like fingers traced patterns across his bare back.

"No." he mumbled sleepily enjoying her touches. "I've worked it out, as long as you don't try to hurt anyone and keep your identity a secret, they won't hurt you if they don't have too."

"What about my assassination attempts on you?" the voice asked as she lay down on his back.

"They know about those and they know you can't hurt me even if Bobbie wasn't apart of the situation." he muttered as a grin spread across his face.

"Is that so, huh?" the voice asked a little angrily as they sat up straight. "Well tell me...does this HURT!"

"AHHH! GET YOUR CLAWS OUT OF MY A..."

* * *

"Well you guys are sure up early." Hermione commented as the 5th year boys groggily made their way down the steps, Harry with a slight limp.

"It's kind of hard to sleep when people are screaming about cats attacking their arse." Ron said jokingly looking at Harry.

"Shut up you prat." Harry snapped. "It seemed real." he lied as he rubbed his posterior.

"Well it's a good thing you're awake, that means we can go eat breakfast earlier."

"That's right. Food." Ron said dreamily as he abruptly turned towards the portrait door.

One smiling and the other frowning, Harry and Hermione followed their hungry friend out into the hall.

"So Harry?" Ron asked as they caught up to him. "What have you been doing ever since you escaped from the muggles?"

Shrugging, Harry thought back to what he had told the professors the other night. "Traveling around mostly. Working for food and shelter. Bad experiences, good experiences. Nothing much."

"Bad experiences? Like what?" Hermione asked concern finding its way into her voice.

"Nothing bad! Just a little rough weather, shady characters, and midgets." he said thinking of the tornado, Xander, and the pigmy. "But I made it all through in one piece, even met some really interesting people."

"Interesting people? Like...girl wise interesting. Did you get to know them really well?" Ron asked as he waggled his eyebrows at Harry, his brown eyes sparkling with that old Weasley mischief.

Harry found this both disturbing and funny, Hermione on the other hand....

"Ugh! Is that all you think of now? Girls, girls, and sex?" Hermione yelled angrily at him, her little hands balled into fist as she stopped them in front of entrance to the great hall.

Ron was silent for a moment as he looked at her, then standing up straight he looked at her innocently. "Blame it on Bill. He has warped my fragile little mind." Ron said regally as he walked into the great hall.

"Oooh! That, that..."

"Go with boy, Hermione, go with boy." Harry, forever the peacemaker, said as he passed her up to follow Ron.

On entering the great hall, Harry found every pair of eyes in the room land on him, and then back to what they were doing, all in synchronized formation.

"Creepy." Ron said as Harry sat down beside him at the table.

"Truly." Harry agreed before hearing his name called out very loudly and almost unrecognizable.

Looking up, Harry saw Sakuuya sitting next to Remus, waving vigorously. "Hello Harry! HI, Hi Harry!" she yelled to him.

Smiling nervously, Harry did a small feeble wave to her in return.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Ron teased as he pinched Harry's cheek.

"Get off." Harry snapped as he brushed Ron's arm away.

"I think it's rather sweet." Hermione commented as she sat beside Ron.

"Of course you would, you're a girl and it didn't just happen to you." Harry told her as he began to pile food onto her plate.

Ignoring him, Hermione turned towards Ron to see him staring wide-eyed and bushy tailed at the entrance.

"What are you looking at?" she asked hotly, thinking he was looking at some girl, which he was. Turning her head to look where he was staring, plus a few other students and all the teachers, she saw standing in the door a tall, pretty, dark skinned, girl with two plaits in her hair. She was standing nervously, keeping a wary eye on the teachers table as she made her way across the great hall.

_'She must be a new foreign exchange student._' Hermione thought, as she noticed the girl's Hogwarts Robes.

"Whoa." Ron breathed out, only to get hit in the arm by Hermione as the mysterious girl came within earshot.

Finally wrenching her eyes away from the faculty, the girl stopped at the Gryffindor table and wedged her way in between Ron and Harry.

The latter, which had been busy stuffing himself, looked up at the girl and gave her the most charming smile he could muster.

"Kitty, I see you've made it," he said mischievously.

Grinning a cheesy grin, Aureline gripped his inner thigh under the table and dug her claws into it. Trying not to draw attention and ignoring the pained look on Harry's face, Aureline leant across his plate to grab some of his food.

"Listen here Potter, I may not be allowed to hurt you in front of Bobbie or these wizards, but mind me, I will hurt you, I know where you sleep, and if you don't let up on the Kitty crap, you'll be getting a little visit." She threatened, squeezing his thigh harder to prove her point, before letting go.

"Is that a promise?" he whispered in her ear jokingly, although it felt like his thigh was bleeding.

"Oh shut up you Bastard," she said aloud as she took more food off his plate.

"You two know each other?" Ron asked, upset at being kept out of a secret.

"Yeah. I met her when I was traveling. Ron, Hermione, this is Aureline. Aureline this is Ron and Hermione."

"It's a pleasure." Ron said eagerly grabbing her hand and slowly shaking it.

"Down boy." Aureline said as she slipped her hand from Ron's and reached for Hermione's.

"Where are you from, your accent sounds like nothing I've ever heard before?" Hermione asked.

"Well I've been moving around the world ever since I esc...I mean ever since I've moved out of my brother's house, and I've just picked up a little of everything."

"How long have you known Harry?" Ron asked.

_'What is this and interrogation.'_ She thought moodily. "It's been almost a month since we first met." she said aloud offhandedly.

"Almost a month!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. "How long was I with _them_? Because it doesn't seem like we've been together that long, and I can't remember half of that car incident...I was lost in a fog at the moment."

But Aureline just laughed cruelly at him.

"Doesn't seem like we've been together that long...what are you two dating or something?" Ron asked slowly as most of the students around them began to listen in...Including one particular anxious Weasley female.

"He wishes/Hell no!" Both Aureline and Harry yelled at the same time.

At hearing this, more people began to listen more intently, and one Weasley female sighed in relief.

"I'll rather die than date Kitty," he said disdainfully.

"Date who?" Hermione asked confusedly.

'Than can be arranged.' Aureline thought happily, making everyone quiet down and look at her, and the faculty who had been laughing at the display to frown.

Looking around she began to laugh nervously. "Oh silly me, did I say that aloud?" She laughed.

"Yeah...you did." Ron said accusingly, as everyone stared and glared.

"Well I was just joking. Ha ha ha. You know I love you Potter." she lied as she wrapped her arms around him and putting her cheek against his and squeezed him hard with a big cheesy grin on her face.

Hoping that everyone would go back to what they were doing, she opened her eyes to find everyone still staring.

"Well would you look at the time, I have to go see a Bobbie about a...thing." she said hurriedly as she pushed Harry off her, and onto the floor and hastily began to leave the great, but she stopped, turned around, came back to the table, grabbed some bacon, then left.

"Harry, are you crazy man...why don't you want to go out with her? She's a babe." Dean asked as most of the others students returned to there breakfast.

"She's a bi..." he started to say, but stopped as he caught Hermione's gaze. "She's a bit violent." He said matching Hermione's heated glare with one of his own, for no apparent reason. "Besides, I have someone else in mind." He now said with a smirk.

* * *

After finishing up with breakfast, the trio took a scroll around the halls talking about their summer vacation, and Harry with a much-edited tale to tell.

"I was kind of bored this summer, so I read about pressure points." Hermione said non-interestedly.

"What are those?" Ron asked looking at her curiously.

"Huh...oh...just areas along the body connecting to the brain that when pushed sends the brain a signal causing the body to perform the tasks sent by the brain." she said off-handedly.

"In English Mione, we don't understand your smart-talk." Harry groaned as he and Ron came up with blanks.

"Oh, Right." she said with an embarrassed look. "Pressure points are point on the body that when pushed causes the body to do something. Nothing you'll be interested in."

"See, there you go, mediocre language."

"Like what?" Ron asked, ignoring her last comment.

"You really want to know?" she asked looking at him and blushing.

"Yeah, why not? So, like what?"

"Well, uhh...Harry you mind being a guinea pig?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" he replied dropping his bag to the ground.

"Alright then. Well if you press here, you'll make someone burp." she said pointing to an area to the left of Harry's stomach.

"By pressing here you'll make someone throw up.," she said pointing to the base of Harry's throat.

"Here you'll make someone's arm punch out to the front.," she said indicating to the side of Harry's shoulder blade as she forcefully spun him around. "It works for both sides."

"...and by pinching here you cause the person to lose all feelings in their legs. Like so." she said pinching the area where his neck met his shoulder, making Harry tumble to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Bloody hell. (I love that saying.) Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron laughed looking down at him.

"My legs feel like water, please get me up."

"And to give feeling back to the legs just pinch in the exact same place." Hermione smiled as she gave Harry his legs back.

"That was weird." Harry said as he began to stand up only to fall back down as Ron pinched him.

"Whoa!" Ron gushed amazement written all over his face.

"So we meet again." Harry grumbled to himself addressing the floor, but he was ignored.

"This is brilliant Hermi, it's like magic," he said fascinated reaching for Hermione's pressure point, but before he could she grabbed his hand and sidestepped to the side, (hence the word 'sidestepping.')

"No, it's a muggle discovery, used by masseurs."

"Wow, Hermione you've got to teach me more of this."

"Maybe I will." she blushed looking up at him.

"NO! WHAT YOU NEED TO DO, IS STOP HOLDING HANDS AND GET THE POTTER OFF THE FLOOR!"

Realizing that Hermione still held his hand, they jumped apart blushing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, we totally forgot about you." Hermione apologized as she restored feeling back into Harry's leg.

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost." he remarked sarcastically moving his legs around to shake the weird feeling off.

"But you have to admit, that was pretty cool. So, no hold feelings?" Ron asked grinning a, you-can't-be-mad-at-me-cause-I'm-your-best-friend grin.

Harry grinned back, then without warning hit Hermione on the shoulder blade, making her arm shoot out and hit Ron in the shoulder.

"No, no hard feelings." he laughed as Ron rubbed his arm. Soon he was joined by Hermione, then Ron himself.

Their laughter was soon cut short as Harry was abducted into the arms of the tall, big, beautiful Amazonian woman, named Sakuuya, a.k.a the wife of the big black dog at her side.**(Kind of strange, isn't it.)**

"Hi Snuffles." Hermione greeted squatting down to pet Sirius on the head.

"You lucky dog you." Ron said, both ignoring the mumbles of the struggling Harry.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity, Harry dislodged himself from Sakuuya's embrace.

"So what's up Snuffles?" he asked as if nothing had happened, and ignoring the way Ron and Hermione was laughing at his hair.

Instead of giving a reply, Sirius growled and began pulling Harry towards an empty classroom.

"Hey I think he's trying to tell us something." Ron laughed.

"What is it boy, is Timmy stuck in the well again?" Harry added, as the two burst out laughing.

"Tried to tell that boy there was no gold down there..."

"...But he just won't listen!"

The two continued to laugh and would have kept at it for a while if Hermione hadn't have been there to slap them back to reality.

"Thanks, Mione." Sirius said graciously as he shut the classroom door.

"You're welcome, now what did you have to tell us."

"It doesn't really concern you two, just Harry and...His _friend_." Sirius told them, trying to be polite.

"Me and Kitty?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Yes, Dumbledore needs to get things straight with her."

"Oh is that it, well I'll have to find her first." _'Not to mention drag her p there to the office.'_ he thought with a grimace.

"Very well then, hurry up and don't daddle."

"Daddle?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, daddle, don't daddle." Sirius repeated putting indications on the word.

"Don't you mean dawdle?" he asked.

Sirius was silent as he thought about it.

"My god, I hope you aren't the one to teach her English." Harry exclaimed. "Even Ron knew that."

"Don't you have someone to find." Sirius growled before pushing his godson out the door.

"Did Harry just call me stupid?" Ron asked, turning towards Hermione.

"Technically he just called you and Snuffles stupid."

* * *

"Lin! Hey, Lin! Where are you?" Harry called as he walked down the halls looking for Aureline, with yet another nickname.

"Aureline! Kitty! Lin! You have to answer to one of those!"

"Here, Kitty, Kit..." but Harry's call was interrupted by a door slamming open and into his head, causing him to fall on his back.

"OH!" he heard a bunch of feminine voices exclaim, before feeling, people surround him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" a vaguely familiar voice asked as he felt lithe hands trying to sit him up.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by Ravenclaw girls just coming out of their commons rooms, and the one helping him up was his old crush, Cho Chang. Feeling his old self rising up to make him nervous and shy, he squashed it down and smiled a cheeky grin.

"Well, I got knocked down by a door, but at least I have pretty girls to check on me."

Cho, so surprised at hearing him say that, dropped him with a blushing face. The other girls were giggling and also blushing, but not as much as Cho.

"Ow." Harry groaned as his head hit the floor, again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just startled me. Are you alright?" she asked again, her face even redder than before.

"Again, at least there are pretty girls to see if I'm alright." he said with a grin, as he began to get up, helped by all the girls this time. Although he didn't needn't all that help. (It was just an excuse to touch him.)

"Oh this is nice." Harry said giving off a charming smile, causing all the girls to start giggling and blushing. _'I could get use to this.'_ he thought with a smile.

"Hey, Potter!" a voice yelled making everyone turn around to see a smug looking Aureline head their way.

"Oh, now you come!" Harry said aloud with a frown. "Um...I'll see you girls around." he sighed, giving them a small bow before going over to Aureline.

"Perfect timing Kitty," he said with a grudge.

"I know. Anyway, do you know that there are slave midgets in the kitchen that try to kill you with endless mounds of food?"

"Yeah, those are the house elves, they live to serve and stuff you with food. Now, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Really, what for?" she asked fluttering her eyes.

"You and I have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Who, that really, old, powerful wizard, who looks like Saint Nick's anorexic twin brother?"

"That's the one and only, now come on."

"No thanks." she told him turning on her heal to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't, you're coming," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with him.

"Wait! No! Please Potter! Those big wizards scare me! I don't want to go!" she yelled futilely trying to dislodge her wrist from his hand as her feet slid across the floor.

"It's not going to be scary; they just want to get some things cleared up." he tried to reason.

"I don't care; I just don't want to be left alone with those wizards."

"But you're not going to be left alone, I'm going to be with you." he said exasperated stopping to look at her.

"You are?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, now will you stop trying to fight it and come on?"

"Yeah, but only if you promise me something."

"A promise, like what?"

"I want you to do something for me."

"You want a go at trying to kill me again?" he asked smiling.

"No, I'm going to do that anyway, but I want you to promise me. Do you promise?"

"Promise what? What am I promising myself for?"

"You have to promise first."

"No, you tell me what first."

"Alright, alright. I'll go peacefully if you promise you'll let me fix your hair later."

Harry said nothing. He was speechless.

"Potter?"

"That's okay, you don't have to come," he told her, releasing her hand and walking away.

"What? Oh come on Potter." she whined running up and jumping on his back. "I'll just comb and brush it out and out it back the way you had it. So what do you say?"

Turning his head to the side to look at her out of the corner of his eye, he sighed and shook his head yes.

"Really? Alright! Well, come on, let's go see what the wiz heads want." She exclaimed happily giving him a kiss on the cheek and pointing into the direction he was heading.

"Well could you get off?"

"Wha...no. I want a piggy back ride."

"You are childish."

"And you're not? Now shut up and go!"

_'I'm just glad no one was here to see this.' _

"What's this? The Great Potter reduced to some girl's mule. I knew you were bottom feed Potter, but I thought you'd at least try to hide it."

_'Damn it! Spoke to soon!'_ Harry thought to himself as Aureline hopped off his back as they both turned to face Malfoy.

"Let me guess, this is your best friend." Aureline said looking at Draco and his two big cronies.

"Not exactly."

"Nemesis?"

"Bingo."

"Now that you two have separated, I can't tell which of you the girl is and which one the boy is. It seems that you want to look too much like your mother Potter, growing your hair long like a woman. Or is it that you've realized that you're a Nancy boy?" Draco said, causing Crabbe and Goyle to laugh at the complicated joke.

"Damn Potter, you gone let him diss you like that?" Aureline said as she laughed in his face.

"Looks whose trying to talk, when no one can tell your mum from your dad. No one can tell _who_ you're trying to be. So which is it Malfoy, your stuck up mum, or your lap dog of a father?"

Malfoy seemed to shake with rage as his face turned red, and beside him Crabbe and Goyle growled and cracked their knuckles. Harry stood there sneering and bracing himself for a fight. Aureline was bending over laughing.

"This is just like in the old days, the two rivals exchange insults now all we need is some disco music and this'll be like a dance off." Aureline said happily looking back and forth between Harry to Draco.

"Shut it you little wench!" Draco snapped facing her. "By hanging with him, you're just as much as a loser as him and his friends!"

He shouldn't have done it.

Arching an eyebrow, Aureline looked behind, and around her.

"OH HELL NO! I KNOW YOU AIN'T TALKING TO ME! I'M BOUT OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP ASS ON YOUR...ASS...BITCH, LET ME AT HIM!" Aureline yelled taking off her Hogwarts robes and launching herself at Draco, only to get stopped by Harry as he wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her into the air with one arm.

"We'll have to discontinue this for now Malfoy, and if I was you I'd be careful who I insult from now on." Harry said, to the slightly shaken Malfoy, throwing Aureline over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

"OH I'M GONE KILL YOU, YOU LIL FRUIT! DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU ALONE! I GONE MESS YOU UP! WATCH YOUR BACK! YOU BET NOT GO INTO ANY DARK PLACES! I'M GONE BE WAITING THEN YOU ARE GOING DOWN! OH, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE BITCH! OOOH! YOU LUCKY POTTERS HERE, OR ELSE THERE WAS GOING TO BE SOME DRAMA IN THIS HALL! AHHH! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Aureline, finally at a lost for words just settled on threatening gestures until they were finally out of sight of each other.

"Oh, no! This is far from over! Come." Malfoy sneered to himself, before turning and stomping off.

* * *

Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office with a much quieter but still fuming Aureline on his shoulder.

"Here we are Professor...professors." Harry corrected himself at seeing most of his 5th year teachers there. Setting Aureline down in the chair provided for her, he began to step away, but before he could get too far, a hand clasped his tightly.

"Where are you going? I thought you said you weren't going to leave me alone with them." Aureline asked stiffly, nervousness displayed clearly across her face.

"I'm not going to leave you; I'm just going over here."

Reluctantly she released his hand, turned towards the teachers, and gave them a feeble smile, which not many returned.

"So, as we are to understand miss..." Dumbledore started giving her a smile.

"Aur...Aureline." she stuttered, although feeling less nervous once receiving that smile from Dumbledore.

"Miss Aureline, you are an assassin hired by Voldemort..." at this the professors shuddered, Aureline frowned confusedly at them, and Dumbledore ignored them. "...To kill Mr. Potter. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir, I'm the best in the business...well next to my brother I'm the best."

"But before you had a chance, Mr. Potter's young ward, caught you, and now you must do her bidding. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Why is that so?"

"Well, you see, I'm not a demon, but a familiar. And since she caught me she is my new master, and she wants me to come to school with Harry."

"And she also forbids you from harming Mr. Potter, correct?"

"Yes."

"You were hired by Voldemort to kill Potter, but you are forbidden from harming him by your master, which one calls for you to obey most?"

"Bobbie. I am inclined by my soul to do whatever she commands of me. Voldemort is just an employer, I can disobey him."

"You do know that now that you've betrayed him, Voldemort will now be after you."

"He's not the one I'm worried about," she muttered with a shutter,

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked his eyes hardening for a second, and Harry who had been standing idly by the window began to listen intently.

Aureline diverted her eyes and didn't answer.

"She's afraid of the leader, Professor," a voice said in a sneering manner.

"What are you saying Severus?" Dumbledore asked turning towards his former student.

"I am saying, Headmaster, that she is afraid of the one the referred her to Voldemort. When Voldemort opened the hell mouth, countless demons escaped, but a few remained with Voldemort at his fortress. These ones will help him kill Potter and take over. The leader of these demons name is Chubaka, and _she_ fears him."

"Is this so? Why do you fear him?" Dumbledore asked turning back towards Aureline.

"Because Chubaka is a high class demon, and even though Voldemort told me to bring Harry back alive, Chubaka told me to kill him, or he would kill me."

"Voldemort wanted you to bring Harry back alive? Why?"

"I don't know, maybe to torture him or something, but Chubaka is a paranoid psychopathic sadistic demon who thinks of Harry's a threat to his free reign."

"Why does he think Harry's a threat to his free reign?"

"I guess because of the way he had Xander blabbering about him being the antichrist, and the evil against evil, or something like that, plus I guess he had been talking to Voldemort about him." At this, all eyes glanced towards the silent Harry Potter curiously, who just shrugged with a frown.

"Very well then. Since Mr. Potter and his young ward has seemingly put your life in danger. We can offer you protection from the demons, on the condition that when the time calls for it, you will fight for the light side. Is that understood?"

Aureline seemed to think about this, weighing the options in her head. "You promise you'll keep me safe from Chubaka and his minions?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes dear girl. Hogwarts is the safest place to be."

"Well, I guess I'll take your offer." she said cautiously after exchanging a glance with Harry.

"Splendid, now I shall turn the rest over to Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now Ms. Aureline." A voice said in the midst of all the teachers spoke up. Turning her head, Aureline met the gaze of a stern looking older woman whom she sensed a feline presence from. "Since you are to be attending school, you are required, like all other students to follow the rules and proceedings of the school. You will have the same schedule as Mr. Potter and are required a wand, robes, books, and other supplies for school. Do you have any money to purchase these things?"

Feeling a chill run down her spine from the intense gaze she was getting, Aureline sat up straight and held out her hand. The others watched as the amulet around her neck glowed and a greenish-brown wand about 12 inches long and with a black hilt appeared in her hands.

"I have the wand, robes, and I don't have the other supplies but I have wizard money."

"Where you get money from?" Harry asked suddenly.

"From that car you left me and that old man to die in, you selfish prat. Didn't even try to tell someone you were going to leave." She snapped turning towards him.

"I didn't know I was going to leave either, and it wasn't my fault. I was lost in a fog at that point."

"I know, it was funny. They had to put you on the heavy amount, because you kept coming out of it while they were training you." By now, Aureline was laughing at his misery.

"You knew they had me and you didn't try to take me back." Harry growled eyes narrowing.

Aureline just laughed harder now.

"What's so funny?" Professor Flitwick asked not wanting to be left out of the joke.

"Nothing, nothing what so ever." Harry said quickly his face turning red.

"Something must obviously be funny, judging by the way she's laughing," he implored, not exactly realizing how embarrassing it was for Harry.

But Harry said nothing and Aureline just continued to laugh.

"Ms. Aureline." a voice snapped, sobering her up quickly as she looked to Professor McGonagall. "Now that I have your attention. Since you obviously have money, you and Mr. Potter will make a trip into Hogsmeade tomorrow to get your things. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now that's settled. We just need your full name to register you into the school."

"I don't really have a last name, but I guess you can make one up for me."

"Aureline Felino." Harry blurted out with a smile.

"Very well then. Welcome to Hogwarts Aureline Felino. Would you like a lemon head?" Dumbledore asked offering her a bowl of little yellow candies.

Looking from the bowl to the old man then back to the bowl, before glancing at Harry, who shrugged, then back to the old man Aureline shook her head. "No thanks, sir."

"Please, call me professor. Sir makes me feel old."

"Um...okay. No thanks, professor."_ 'What the hell have I gotten into?' _

* * *

**Jaguargirl: **Well here you are everybody. Chp 8. see how fast it came out. Well, I was going to make this chapter longer but I thought it would be better to have the rest of this chap in the next one. So, this is shorter. Ha!

To My Reviewers: 

**MIKA:** Yes, Jared (aka old man) really did put the bat tail thing in his bag. I'm guessing because he thought it would be funny.

**mossybabe77, Junior1544, ****luverofiction**** hiasha, ****Egyptian Flame** Thank you so much. It means a lot. To me.

**Star Mage**_: Thanks, glad that you love the story, and no, Harry's not going to give her anything like that. We're going to have her really confused and mixed words up for a little while, but Sirius and Remus are going to be big boys and take responsibility for that department. _

WytilThanks for the warning, I'll be sure to tone down the messing with my red head. Don't need him going crazy and hurting someone. (Mainly me.)

**Melshenia Kari**: It's okay to be a schizo; I've been one fore quite a while. And the only thing that's happened to me is my mother threatening to lock me up, but she's only just playing...I think.

**Jaguargirl:** well anyway Thanks for all the reviews and for reading my story. (In a deep scary voice as the lights dim down) But that doesn't mean you can stop. Keep it UP!


	9. Chp 9 Head Into Attack

**

* * *

**

Chp 9 Head into Attack

* * *

Hermione Granger could have died. 

She was 15, smart, and a vivacious and pretty girl. Today was Saturday, there were no classes til Monday, and she could be doing anything she wanted. Not to mention her two best friends had turned into two of the hottest guys in school.

So why was she so sad?

She was sad today because instead of enjoying it like she should, she was stuck at the lunch table, watching in hidden disgust as her two hot guy friends...acted like _boys_.

"Give it up little man!" Ron yelled across the table at Harry. "I've always eaten more than you! I'm bigger than you! And I have more muscles to feed than you! So just give up!"

"Oh yeah, well I have more hair than you!" Harry shot back.

"What does that have to...?" Aureline asked from his side.

"I'm not finished!" he yelled, cutting her off.

She held up her hands, signaling him to continue.

"As I was saying! I was raised by fat people and a horse face! The horse cooked tons of food! The fat people ate all the food! So I was raised by fat people who ate in front of me while I starved at the table! And I got hungry, but the Horse face would not let me eat any of the fat people's food! So I got hungrier and started to look anorexic! And at night, or day, it doesn't matter, my stomach would whisper weakly, _'I'm hungry, why don't we eat some food?'_, and I would say we can't because the Horse face and the fat people will not let us consume any! So my stomach got hungry! It got so hungry ¾ of it collapsed and closed off! So then, I was living off only a quarter of stomach! So I wasn't so hungry anymore! But then over the summer, I had a growth spurt...!"

"Not much of growth spurt you're still on the short side." Someone on the table commented.

"SHUT UP! So anyway I had a growth spurt over the summer and the rest of my stomach said, _'hey what the hell was that?',_ and I said I got bigger, and the stomach said, '_hey so did I, let's eat!_', and so now I can fill my belly more than you can, because mine is deprived!"

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" someone asked, but they were ignored.

"Are you ready Potter?" Ron asked with a look of challenge in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah Weasley, I'm ready." Harry answered. "Let the food fest begin. Count us off, Kitty."

"Ok guys, on your mark..." Aureline said sitting up.

The guys each picked up a fork and knife, and tucked napkins over their fronts.

"...Get set..."

They locked eyes and got in ready positions.

"...CHOW DOWN!" Aureline yelled jumping out of the way, as Ron and Harry began to devour the food.

Most of the kids in the great hall were now watching this display of male testosterones, laughing or mumbling aloud in disgust. Hermione being with the latter.

"This is disgusting." She said to herself quietly grimacing.

"It is, isn't it?" Aureline said agreeing, although there was an amused smile on her face.

Eyes widening a bit, not knowing about Aureline's superior hearing. "Well. Maybe someone should stop this testosterone fest."

"Yeah, someone should. Go ahead, I got your back."

"ME! Why don't _you_ go?"

"I'm not going over there."

"Well I guess we're going to wait it out then."

"Well I guess you're right, but don't worry, it'll be over soon."

"What makes you so sure?"

"That." Aureline answered simply pointing towards the two boys, who, now had stopped eating and were just staring at each other. Then suddenly, without warning, Ron passed out on the table and Harry ran out of the hall covering his mouth and looking extremely sick.

"Oh no you don't Potter. You are not getting out of this, I'm going to comb your hair if it's the last thing I do." Aureline yelled, running after him.

Watching the two leave, Hermione sighed. "Great. Just leave me with the baggage," she said looking at the unconscious Ron.

* * *

"Now isn't this nice?" Aureline asked Harry, as they sat by the lake, with him between her legs, and her combing his hair. "Instead of making yourself sick."

"If you want to call it that?" he muttered to himself playing with the grass.

"Well I do, so get over It." she replied all too cheerfully as she tugged at his knots.

Harry was silent a moment as something that had been bugging him made its way to the front of his mind.

"Aureline, when you were talking to Dumbledore, you said you were more worried about that demon that wants me dead more than Voldemort. Why?"

Aureline's hand stopped for a moment before answering. "That demon's name is Chubaka, and he is one bad mother..."

"Why does he want me dead?" he said, interrupting her.

"Because...you know how you can control the elements, and how you're super strong and fast and stuff...I guess he finds you a sort of threat to him and the other demons. With someone out there like you for the good side, what's stopping you from sending them all back to hell. I don't know if you humans know it or not, but there's a legend of a protector for mankind. And he could do all sorts of things...just like you. And he's the one who always defeats the greater evil of the world. It's said that Chubaka once had a run in with the protector a few thousand years ago, and well, let's just say Chubaka has _just_ escaped hell, and he'd do anything not to go back. And so I guess that means getting rid of any potential threat. And that's you. And I'm assuming the way you had Xander blubbering about you being the anti-Christ come to retrieve them. What'd you do to him anyway? He's missing hands."

But Harry didn't hear her question, for he seemed to be _lost in a fog_. Images and scenes flashed through his mind of things come to past.

_There was fire and yelling, flashes of destruction everywhere and two figures. They were fighting. One massive the other diminutive. _

_'Give up protector you'll never win. I shall consume and destroy the earth.' The larger figure yelled in a demonic voice, as it became evident. Although their features were shrouded in shadows, their outlines could be deciphered. _

_The demon was large in size and power, towering over the other figure by more than a few feet. A grotesque and ugly face held large fangs and tusk poking through its clenched mouth. Two dangerous horns stuck out from its forehead. Each the length of a grown man's leg. The body was large and bulky, bulging with muscles. In its hand, it held a red bladed sword with a black hilt the shape of a demon's head, the blade coming from its mouth. And its eyes, it eyes shown a blood red._

_'I say you're over-rating yourself, __Chu__ Baradis Kasus.' The smaller figure, The Protector, spat out, saying the name with a smirk. 'That is your true name, is it not?' the other figure stated, more than asked._

_The demon growled in anger as the Protector called out his real name. 'Doesn't matter that you know my name! You'll fail! Just like you failed saving your friends, just like you failed saving your family, and just like you failed saving the woman you loved! But fret not; you'll soon be joining them!' the demon said, laughing scornfully. _

_The Protector seemed to alight in anger for his features were suddenly apparent._

_Harry gasped aloud as he recognized the man. It was him. Harry. Fighting the demon. Although the Harry in his vision looked nothing like him, but the way he held himself and the way he felt, clearly told him. This was Harry, in a past life._

_With a cry of fury, the Harry from the past gripped the hilt of his sword and charged the demon with unworldly speed and power. And as Harry watched them fight, he couldn't help but noticed how his skills now, barely compared to those of his former self. Comparing their skills and power together would be like comparing a pebble to that of a huge, brilliant, unflawed, white diamond. _

He was suddenly brought out of his reverie by someone slapping him in the back of the head.

"Hey, I've been talking to you for the past five minutes! Quit ignoring me you prat!" Aureline yelled as she put him in a headlock.

Growling out of annoyance, Harry grabbed her and tossed her into the air, before pulling her down in front of him. "I was thinking!" he yelled back angrily.

"Well someone of your caliber shouldn't strain _yourself_," she yelled back bringing her leg up and kicking him in the head, sending him into a daze.

Standing up she placed one foot onto his chest, grabbed him by the arms, and then sent him flying over her head. The landing brought him out of his reverie. Quickly getting to his feet, he had just enough time to duck a kick to his head, but she simply brought the other one in its place. Catching her foot, he smiled coyly at her, before placing a hand under her outstretched side before picking her up like a doll. Holding her straight in the air, he began to walk towards the lake.

"NO, don't you dare! Please don't do this; I'm begging you! I hate water!" she pleaded trying to get out of his grasp but with no avail.

"Then how do you bathe?"

"How do you think?" she ground out angrily glaring down at him.

"I can't think remember. It hard for someone of my caliber." He mocked before preparing to heave her into the water.

"Umm, what are you two doing?" a confused voice asked, stopping Harry in his tracks. Turning around to face the voice, Harry faulted as he saw both Ron and Hermione looking at them with peculiar faces.

Turning slightly red in the face, Harry just, unceremoniously, dropped Aureline to the ground. "Uh, nothing. So, what's going on guys?"

"Uhh, right. Well, McGonagall asked us to remind you about Aureline's school things that she'll need today, when we go visit Hogsmeade."

"So, when do we leave?" Harry asked, ignoring the struggling Aureline as she rose from the ground.

"Everyone's getting ready now, so come on." Ron answered this time as he and Hermione turned to go back to the castle.

With their backs turned Aureline swung punch after punch at Harry, who just did his best to block without drawing attention from his friends, but when they did so often turn around, the two would stop their fighting and pretend nothing happened.

As the two prefects turned back towards the front, Harry quickly rounded on Aureline, making her jump back. Wagging a finger at her he mouthed '_no'_ to her with, what he hoped, was a serious face. But as he began to walk again she jumped on his back and began to try to choke him. Growling to himself, Harry backed up against a tree and slammed his back into it three times before the girl would fall off. Not wasting anytime, Harry bent down and picked the dazed figure up by an arm and leg, and swung her into the air in the direction of the lake.

At hearing catlike screeches, Ron and Hermione turned around with confused expressions.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Where's Lin?" Ron asked using one of Harry's many nicknames.

"She left something back at the lake and went to get it. She'll catch up.," he said, quickly covering for their fight.

"Oh alright." Ron said, as he accepted this.

But unbeknownst to Harry or Aureline, they had been watched the entire time, even before Ron and Hermione appeared, by a figure in the castle.

* * *

"Where'd you get so much muggle money?" Harry asked the assassin as they followed up behind Ron and Hermione again.

They had just finished shopping, and were now heading to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

"You should know, I stole it out of the car you left me to die in.," she said snidely, leaving him to catch up with Hermione.

"You sure you two aren't dating?" Ron asked as he dropped back to talk with him.

"Sure as I am alive." he replied cheerfully as they entered the Three Broomsticks.

"So who _do_ you have in mind to date? You had said so earlier at breakfast."

"Well..." but before he could say anything he was interrupted as they passed a table.

"Hi Harry/Hi Ron." Were the girlish voices that stopped the two in there tracks. Turning their heads slowly the two smiled charmingly at a table of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls, all giggling and blushing at them. At the table, also sat Cho Chang.

About face. Someone seemed to yell in their heads as they turned towards the table, completely forgetting their former companions.

"Hello girls." They said suavely, sending the girls into a fit of giggles.

"Ahem!" a loud voice said, getting Ron's attention. Turning towards the voice, Ron's smile dropped as he saw an angry Hermione staring at them from where she and Aureline sat in their booth.

"Umm, Harry, I believe the girls need company." Ron said tugging at Harry's arm.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Harry asked, not looking at him as he sat himself down in a chair, smiling and winking at the girls.

"No, I mean Herm and Lin." He said more insistently now.

"Well you're a big strong boy, you can handle them." Harry said off handedly as he scooted up close to a blond Hufflepuff girl.

"Alright, your funeral."

"At least I'm already in heaven."

"Corny Potter, corny."

"Don't care; gone on, I think I can handle things over here."

"Whatever you say." Ron said as he left Harry to the girls, although reluctantly.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked in a miffed voice.

"He'd rather stay with the pretty girls." Ron said without thinking.

"What do you mean with the _pretty_ girls? What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked angrily as she prepared to chew Ron's ear off.

"Don't worry I can get him over here." Aureline said with a mischievous grin, effectively quieting the two off. "Ron, do you remember when you asked Harry about the girls he's met over the summer?" she asked in a loud voice, just so that Harry could hear.

"Yeah." Ron answered becoming interested.

"Well, there were these three red head sisters named Jackie, Lexy, and Carissa. And well they were with Harry for..." but before she could say more Harry was at her side and had covered her mouth with his hands and was giving her one of his glares reserved for Snape.

"Never, utter those names again." He hissed in her ear loudly, before removing his hand from her mouth. "Alright then what're you ordering? Butterbeer? Great I'll have four."

"Butterbeer?" Aureline asked, trying the name out on her tongue as the lady came over with their drinks. _'Beer, that tastes like butter. I can't wait.' _Grabbing the glass, she chugged a few drops before placing it back down furiously. "Son of a bitch!"

"What'd you expect, butter flavored beer?" Harry asked as he took his glass.

"_NO_...yes."

"We're students, we're not allowed." Hermione informed her also taking a glass.

"So we get the next closest thing. We get beer in the name." Ron said as he downed his glass.

"Oh well then." Aureline sighed as she began to drink again. "This stuff isn't bad. It has...potential to be alcoholic."

"Potential?" Harry asked, now on his second glass.

"Yes potential. I pride myself in being able to turn anything into a highly potent, alcoholic beverage."

"Really?" Ron asked impressed. "Then you have got to get together with Fred and George for the next House party."

"Ron!" Hermione yelled indignantly.

"What Hermione? We're 15; it's time to kick parties up a notch. I can see it now, an inter-house party, all houses invited. Maybe the night of the Halloween ball."

"Halloween ball? How do you know we're having one? I didn't know." Harry asked confusedly, now on his fourth glass.

"Because we're prefects, we were told before time, and we're _not_ supposed to inform students." Hermione said, addressing the last part to Ron.

"Come on, Mione. Harry's our best mate and Lin's Harry's...friend."

"I feel so loved." Aureline muttered aloud.

"Don't take it that way, Lin. It's just, you know, you're new to the trio."

"The trio?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been us three since 1st year, and we've developed the name 'the trio'." Hermione answered for her.

"I guess we'll have to be called the quartet now." Ron laughed.

"You're going to change your name just to add me to it?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah, but only when you're around we shall be called the quartet, but other than that we'll still be the trio."

"And when someone leaves the trio, the remaining shall be the duo." Harry added.

"And when someone leaves the duo, then they shall be '_The One'_." Ron finished in a mysterious voice that sounded strangely like Morpheus.

"Oh stop it you two and grow up." Hermione murmured into her butterbeer, trying to ignore them.

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful, beautiful day on Hogwarts ground. The birds were singing, the giant squid was trying to grab at the students, and the Womping Willow was harassing Aureline as she tried to take a catnap in it, but no body cared because the day was just so perfect. Too bad, it was also hot, so you had male testosterone up to your ears.

"Professor, Professor Come quick!" Hermione yelled as she burst into Professor McGonagall's office.

"What is it child! What's wrong?" the professor asked, urgency in her voice, as she sprung up into action.

"Oh Professor Come quick! I'm afraid they'll kill each other!" Hermione cried out as tears poured down her face.

"Who! Who is it?"

"Harry and...Harry and...Oh please come and do something!"

"Alright, alright! Come on, lead the way!"

"Okay professor, but please hurry!" Hermione cried before taking off down the hall, followed by her head of house.

_'It's that demon.'_ McGonagall thought furiously. _'I knew she should have never been allowed in the castle. Should have exposed of her on sight' _

Leading the teacher outside, she lead her to the courtyard and the professor stopped in her tracks as she took in all the destruction.

There were craters in the ground, benches were broken in half, statues were crumbled, holes were everywhere, students stood off watching in fright, and the main cause of it all were still going at it.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! What is going on here?" she yelled in an outrage, barely able to contain her rage, but her question went unnoticed as the two fought like animals.

"OW! That's my leg!" Harry yelled as Ron sat on his back and pulled his leg up to his (Ron's) ear.

"I Know!" Ron yelled back, only to have Harry reach back and slam his head into the ground, before putting him in a headlock.

"Oh really, then why don't you got to _sleep_?" Harry yelled as he put his best friend into a sleeper hold.

"You two stop it right now!" McGonagall yelled angrily.

"They're not listening to you professor, please do something!" Hermione yelled, near hysteria.

Gripping her wand in hand she shot forth a spell to break the two apart. Marching over to each of them, she grabbed them by the tattered remains of their shirts and hauled them up. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Uh, hello professor." Harry stammered as he smiled goofily. "Look Ron, its Professor McGonagall. Doesn't she look beautiful today?"

"What? Oh, yes, absolutely _gorgeous_. Radiant, magnificent, startling, dazzling...need I go on?"

"No, that'll do. Your father tried that when he went here Potter, and it didn't work then nor does it now. And Mr. Weasley, you over did it."

"Yeah, Ron. You _over_ overdid it." Harry said with a scandalized voice, only to jerk back as McGonagall's eyes rounded on him.

"Now, I repeat. What do you think you were doing just now?"

"Oh, we were just horsing around." Ron said with a shrug.

"Horsing around, you nearly killed each other."

"Don't over exaggerate, we were just rough housing." Harry said trying to escape her grasp.

"Rough housing? Rough housing! Look at yourselves; you looked as if you've just been hit by a train!" McGonagall yelled hysterically.

For the boys did look rough. Harry's right eye was swollen shut, his mouth wouldn't close all the way, he was missing a few teeth, his left leg was stuck in place, and his hair was a total mess.

Ron nose was purple, black, blue and red, his right arm was hanging limply by his side, he leant over at a forty-two degree angle, and his left cheek was red and swollen, making him look like he was holding nuts in it.

But put together, they each had many knots and bruises to go around.

"Nice nose Weasley." Harry said good-naturedly.

"Nice eye Potter." Ron said just the same.

"Hush it, both of you! Now how did this start?"

"Well it all started over a game of cards..." Ron started.

"...and then someone _cheated_..."Harry said, interrupting.

"I did not!" Ron yelled glaring at him.

"Yes you did!" Harry yelled back as the two started for each other again.

"BOYS!" Professor McGonagall yelled, jerking the two apart again. "Detention with me tonight, both of you. Now up to the infirmary with you."

"Yes, ma'am." They both said in unison.

"You really did a number on my leg, I can't move it." Harry said as he tried to hobble on one foot.

"Well you messed my ribs up real good, I can't bear to stand up straight."

"Well here. You lean on me, and I'll lean on you."

"I'll be your legs you be my leverage."

"Or we can just draft Hermione into doing it for us."

"Great Idea. Mione, come here we need help."

"Err...why...do you two...have...to be..." She said in between sobs as she wiped her tears away.

"So devishly handsome?" Harry inquired as he leant on one of her shoulders.

"So puckishly sexy?" Ron asked as he leant on her other.

"Such pig headed boys." She finished as she pushed them off and walked off ahead.

"Mione come back." Harry yelled after her, leaning against Ron.

"We love you." Ron yelled as he leant against Harry, and without looking back, they hobbled after her.

"Hey, Ron? Who made that hole?"

"I did. Remember when I slammed you down into it?"

"No, I kind of remember me slamming you into it."

"No I think it's the other way around."

"You want to bet?"

"Yeah, I bet I could do it again."

"Will you two just stop already?" Hermione yelled as the two began to fight again.

As McGonagall watched them go, she had a look around the grounds again. "Dumbledore, what are we going to do with him?" she asked quietly as she turned her eyes up to the castle, where she could see a familiar figure watching from above. Without a word between them, she nodded her head and went after the fighting boys again.

* * *

"Oh come one Prof. we can make it on our on." Ron pleaded as McGonagall escorted both of them to the infirmary by their tattered shirts.

"Doesn't seem like it." She replied half dragging them, but wary of their wounds. But as they entered the castle, they stopped dead in their tracks as they caught sight of tons of students, just standing in the hall and looking up. All quiet, and all unblinking.

"What is this? A cult?" Harry asked aloud, only to get a shrug from his red headed friend.

"What are you students doing?" McGonagall yelled, near wits end, as she let Ron and Harry go. First fighting, now a children of the corn gathering.

But the students didn't acknowledge her; they only continued to stare up. Now frustrated, she stared up to see what had gotten their attention, and she too became Zombie like.

Now curious, Ron and Harry glanced up, and were shocked to see heads. Floating heads, without bodies, not talking, blinking, or moving. Just floating along. Dozens of them, all different shapes and sizes. Some as small as lemons, others as big as carriages.

"Pinch me Ron." Harry said dazed like, only to snap out of it as Ron punched him in the head.

"I said pinch!" he yelled coming out of his stupor and effectively bringing Ron out of his.

"Hey! It woke you up. Now let's get out of here before she comes too." Ron suggested pointing at Prof. McGonagall.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Harry said agreeing. Then leaning against each other, they hobbled off.

* * *

"Well you've finally done it Mr. Potter. You've successfully inflicted permanent damage to yourself." Madame Pomprey tutted after checking Harry's leg.

"Ron!" Harry yelled at his best friend, who was getting 'healing' hugs and kisses from assistant nurse Bobbie.

"Do not place all the blame on Mr. Weasley for all of this Mr. Potter. This is mostly because of the breakings in your leg over the summer. I was surprised you lasted this long on it without any problems." Getting up, the young nurse marched over to a cabinet to retrieve some items. **(I don't know about any of you, but I've always pictured her as a pretty, young woman, who took her job extremely seriously.)**

"Breakings?" Ron mouthed, only to have Harry turn his head as Madame returned with two things in her arms.

"Now Mr. Potter you're going to have a slight limp, and to deaden the pain, here is a numbing salve that helps your joints. Put some on now, but for now on rub it in every night and every morning, or just whenever you feel any pain. And this is a knee brace. Wear it at all times. No buts about it." Standing up straight, she handed him the two items and turned to Ron.

_'Well it could be worse.'_ He thought as he rubbed some of the salve around his aching knee, before placing the brace on it. _'But what am I going to do about my handicap when it comes to fighting demons.' _He thought darkly, before his thoughts were interrupted by someone kissing his eye.

"Hi Bobbie. Have you been a good girl for Madame Pomprey?"

"Oh yes, Bobbie's been a very, hard worker. She makes everyone all better. Auntie Pomppy teach Bobbie how to fix booboos."

"She did?" Harry asked, after seeing how drained Bobbie looked. _'We need to find Kitty.' _

"Yeah, but Bobbie miss her brother Harry."

"Well, you want to spend the rest of the day with me? Come on, we can go find Kitty. That is, if it's okay with Auntie Pomppy."

"By all means go ahead. Try to keep him out of trouble and away from here for me, won't you Bobbie?" Madame Pomprey said as she finished bandaging Ron's ribs. "Both of them." She added after a moment.

"Why, Madame Pomprey. If we are to stay out of trouble and out of here, how are we supposed to bask in your radiant beauty?" Harry asked as they stopped by the door, slightly limping as he went.

"Of course. Why do you think we did this? Only to have a beautiful woman tend to our wounds." Ron added as he hopped off the cot.

"Out." she snapped with a blush as she pushed them out the door and slamming it in their faces.

Outside the door, the two boys could barely contain their laughter as they made their way down the hall, Harry carrying Bobbie in his arms.

* * *

"Put your blouse back on." Harry said as they reached the portrait of the fat lady and realized that Ron had no shirt on.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Ron said as he put his shirt on.

"Hardly." Harry retorted as opened the entrance.

Stepping into the common room, there was a moment's silence followed by girlish squeals. "Oh my god Harry, who's your cute friend?" Lavender squealed running over to him.

"Who, _Ron_?"

"_No_, who is this?" she asked taking Bobbie from his arms as Parvati arrived. "Hi sweety, what's your name, huh? Aren't you just the cutest?" she gushed over the uncommonly shy Bobbie.

"Bobbie." Bobbie said, answering her first question.

"How old are you?"

"Six." Bobbie said overcoming her shyness.

"Whose little girl, Harry?" Lavender asked, now addressing Harry. But before he could open his mouth, Bobbie answered.

"Bobbie don't have no mommy or daddy, but she used to, they didn't like Bobbie. Bobbie stays with Auntie Pomppy. Harry is Bobbie's big brother. Don't you think Harry pretty? Ronny pretty too? Bobbie like Ronny hair. What's your name? What's her name? How old are you? Have you met Kitty? Kitty and Harry fight a lot. Kitty can't fly Brother Harry's broom, and crashed. She cried a lot. I like your ribbon. Can Bobbie have one? You're pretty. Is Bobbie gone get pretty like you. Brother Harry said Bobbie cute. Have you seen grandpa? Grandpa old. Can you make Bobbie Hair pretty. What's that over there?" the questions came out one after another and Lavender was only just happy to answer. And as Harry watched, the two interact, he couldn't help but admire the two, and as he did, he began to _notice_ Lavender in a different light.

Coming out of his reverie, Harry noticed that Ron had left him and was over by Hermione and Kitty. As he made his way over to them, Kitty caught sight of him and jumped up with a huge smile.

"What's up cripple?" she laughed, making fun of his limp.

"My foot in your..." he started.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione interrupted loudly with a sympathetic air.

"I have a handicap, my knee hurts, and I have a limp...I feel surprisingly chipper. How about you?"

"Well, you two deserve it. What was the point of that anyway?"

"To see how bad we could hurt each other." Ron answered only to have Hermione hit him in the ribs.

"Kitty, I need my necklace back." Harry said, getting down to business.

"What necklace?" Aureline asked innocently flopping down in a chair.

"The one you stole,

the one you're wearing now, the one that _Bobbie_ needs." Harry said in a no nonsense tone.

Aureline was silent a moment before realization hit her and she became serious. Getting up, she made her was over to Lavender, Bobbie, Parvati, and a few other girls. She was a familiar and she couldn't let anything happen to her master. Besides, Bobbie was just too darn cute.

"Oh." Harry sighed as he plopped down in a chair and closed his eyes, subconsciously rubbing his knee.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Ron asked seeing his friend rubbing his knee.

"A little, but I can live with it."

"You shouldn't have to live with it. You wouldn't have a problem if you two hadn't been horsing around." Hermione lectured shooting first Harry, then Ron a stern look

"Hey, it's not my fault..._completely_. She said it mostly because of the breakings in his leg he got over the summer."

"Breakings, what breakings? Why weren't we notified? How'd you hurt yourself? Doing something idiotic and dangerous no doubt."

"Well..." Harry started to say, thinking of Xander and his _toys_, but before he could think of a good lie, something big hit him in the back of the head.

Turning around he fell out the chair in fright as he looked directly in the blankly staring eyes of one of the heads they had spotted in the hall.

"What the hell?" Hermione yelled in fright jumping behind Ron. At hearing her yell out like, the other students all let out shrieks of their own as more heads popped in out the floor and walls.

Standing up, and plucking Bobbie off the head she was using as a bounce ball without looking, he looked around to see that the room had a majority of seven floating heads and rising.

"The hell is you looking at?" Aureline yelled swatting a head out of her way as she made her way over to them.

"The hell is these things? Did the headless hunt lose their heads? No pun intended." Ron asked swatting at the heads like flies.

Looking at Aureline and catching her eye, '_Harmless_?' he asked mouthing to her, but she just shrugged.

Well they looked harmless...but so does the Womping willow.

* * *

Well the weekend finally came to an end and classes started tomorrow. The head count had increased. Bobbie seemed alright as long as she was wearing the amulet, so he didn't need to explain why she disappeared for times. He had only woken up once because of his knee, and only been kicked in it twice by Aureline by 'accident', and each time he 'accidentally' bumped into her making her 'accidentally' fall down stairs. The time they didn't spend 'accidentally' hurting each other, they spent trying to teach Aureline some of the basics when it came to magic, so far, she couldn't do a thing.

And all weekend, he saw a lot of both Madame Pomprey and Lavender Brown as he would transfer Bobbie from one to the other, and Lavender didn't seem to mind at all, and as he came to think of it...he didn't either.

He was currently at breakfast eating plate after plate of food. He found himself doing this a lot...eating like he was starving. Which, he felt like often now. Now on his fifth plate, and ignoring the horrified looks of his classmates, he was suddenly surrounded by fire. With half a waffle hanging from his mouth, he cautiously looked up into the grinning faces of the Weasley twins.

"Hey guys." He mumbled through his mouth-o-waffle.

"Morning our soon-to-be-fat-friend." Fred greeted with smile.

"Seriously Harry, you've been eating way too much. How are you supposed to whip after the snitch so fast if you're over-weight?" George added as an afterthought, a somewhat, serious look on his face.

"Go slow and get in the opponents way?" he suggested confusedly.

"Good idea...but _no_. Anywho we came to inform you..." Fred began.

"...that a meeting will be held..." George continued, taking over the sentence before having it go back to Fred.

"...this afternoon..."

"...on the Quidditch..."

"...field." they both finished in unison.

"That's so creepy." Aureline muttered looking at them from the other side of the table with a freaked out expression. "Do you two always do that?"

"Only on days..." Fred started with a smile.

"...ending with a y." George finished an identical smile on his face.

"Stop, _please_."

"I don't think we've had the pleasure. I'm Forge and this..."

"...is his brother Gred and there the Hogwarts pranksters. Don't trust anything they give you or anything in their immediate presence." Ron finished interrupting George in the middle of his speech.

"Thanks for the forewarning Ronny." Aureline said with a bit of gratitude.

"No, prob...They're always tormenting me and Ginny, so I had to stop this evil before it spreads."

"Who's Jenny?"

"_Ginny_, and she's Harry's stalker/obsessed/crazed, number one fan."

"Really, does Harry like her?"

"Better not." All three Weasley's said in unison as they threw a glance at the clueless Harry who was busy eating his seventh plate. "Besides, I think he either still in love with Cho, or he's starting to like Lavender." Ron added after turning their attention away from Harry.

"Okay...so what's Quidditch?" Aureline asked innocently.

Three loud gasps escaped the Weasley brothers as they gave her horrified looks, and then followed the longest, most boring explanation in the world, but it was enough to get her interested.

* * *

A little while before the Quidditch field Harry found himself walking down a crowded hall with Bobbie on his back. He had just left Madame Pomprey and was heading towards the common room to drop Bobbie off with Lavender. Now this particular hall wasn't crowded with students, but with the bizarre heads, which he knew now not to be demons, for the amulet made no reaction to them. So now, he was just confused and anxious.

While he trudged down the hall, kicking and swatting the heads out of his way, Bobbie was having the time of her life, playing ball.

"Yay Harry, you saw Bobbie catch that ball?"

"Yeah." he muttered.

"Look at all the balls Harry. They everywhere."

"Uh huh."

"Look Harry, this one look like you."

"Great."

"HARRY!" Bobbie yelled with excitement.

"_What_ Bobbie?" he asked getting irritated.

"Look, here come a whole lot of balls to play with Bobbie!"

Stopping in his tracks, he heaved a loud sigh and slowly turned around. Normally, people would scream in terror if, hundreds of decapitated heads bowled you over and covered you from head to toe. But no, not Bobbie, she screamed and yelled in delight.

It was like getting hit by an avalanche. An avalanche of heads. As the force of the heads hit him, Harry was pushed backwards. Trying to regain his balance, he stepped on a tennis-ball sized head and fell backwards and into the railing.

"Wee!" He heard Bobbie yell as her voice grew fainter.

"No! _No_. When I turn around I won't see her because she'll still be on my back and _not_ falling to her death as I speak." Turning around he cursed loudly as he slammed his hands into the railing, splitting the wood as he did so.

"I'm coming Bobbie!" he yelled as he jumped over.

As he fell through open air, he pulled his limbs in into his body to make himself fall faster than Bobbie, who seemed oblivious to her happenings as she cried out in joy. As he shot passed her he pulled himself into an upright position, with his hands out and ready to catch Bobbie.

It all happened so fast, he couldn't recall which happened first. Did he touch ground first, or did he catch Bobbie first? He wasn't sure. All he knew was a throbbing pain in his knee, the small crater beneath his feet, and the slight ripple of the castle at his impact.

"That was fun!" Bobbie yelled, still, completely obvious of the situation.

"Wait til you see how we get away from here." He told her as he looked up the seemingly endless stairwells they passed.

Gripping Bobbie close to him he backed up a few places, then took a running leap for the stairwells.

"Wee!" Bobbie yelled as he flew into the air and grabbed hold of the railing. "Get on my back Bobbie." He ordered, scooting her around to his back. "Hold tight." He said before leaping off the railing and onto the one across and a level up from the one, they clung to.

Up and up they went, and faster and faster until they were little more than just blurs. Noisy blurs at that.

"Yay, Harry! Again!" Bobbie yelled as they arrived to the floor they were on before falling over.

"No, not again Bobbie." Harry told her calmly as he pulled them onto the floor, immediately noticing the decrease in the number of heads. "Now Bobbie, listen. Don't tell no one what happened here or what we did when we were traveling, okay?"

"Okay Harry." She said unconvincingly, with a huge smile.

"I don't believe you Bobbie. Now I want you to promise me. Because if someone was to find out, I'll be in big trouble, and you don't want that to happen do you?"

Bobbie's smile disappeared as tears began to sprinkle in her eyes. "Oh no, Bobbie doesn't want her Brother Harry to get in trouble. Bobbie promise. Bobbie won't tell." She cried as she threw her small arms around Harry's neck.

Harry hated to pull the guilt card, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment that would definitely keep his secret in Bobbie.

"Come on Bobbie, want a piggy back ride?" he asked trying to brighten her mood, which he did as soon as he called her name.

"Yeah, can Bobbie ride the big Kitty?" she asked as she jumped onto his back and grabbed his hair like horse reins.

"Not now."

"Oh, well can you go really, really, really, really, fast!"

"Sure thing. Can you hold on really, really, really, really, tight?" he asked as a smile broke out onto his face. The reply he got was a giggle and pain in his head as she gripped his hair tighter.

"Alright then, on your march, get set..." he began, as he got into a ready position.

"GO!" Bobbie yelled for him.

And without a moment's hesitation, Harry disappeared in the blink of an eye. An eye that belonged to the greasy haired figure hiding in the shadows that had been watching the two ever since Bobbie fell.

* * *

Harry made it to the meeting on time, with his broom in his hand and a group on his tail. Ron, Hermione, and Aureline had wanted to watch.

During the meeting, they elected a new captain, Angelina, and discussed practiced techniques and schedules. As soon as they finished with all that, she had them on the field and practicing. "No such thing as too early." She had said as she drilled them.

They were in the air, on the brooms ,and zipping back and forth across the field, with bludgers loose and out for blood. She had it so that half the team would head in one direction and the other team heading the opposite, and every time she would blow her whistle they abruptly stopped and with the other way, with Fred and George ripping this way and that keeping the bludgers in line. All this, she said, was to strengthen reflexes. Soon after she released the snitch Harry had to get out of order to go find it. So whilst doing the flying exercises and watching for opposite flying teammates, they had to watch for bludgers, Fred and George, _and_ Harry.

It was hard work, but Harry didn't care, he was back in the air.

Amidst searching around for the snitch, his nerves started to rise up. They were trying to tell him something, but he couldn't quite get it. Trying to ignore it, he continued to fly a little faster, but his nerves were still up, and now the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on in.

"What the hell is that?" he asked aloud turning around only to dive as a bludger barely missed his head.

"Alright there Harry?" Fred asked as he zoomed passed him after the bludger. In the distance, he could hear someone laughing hard at him, and he didn't have to look to know that it was Aureline.

"Hardy har har." He mocked angrily as his hair and eyes accumulated white streaks. Looking for the closest bludger, he spotted it. Holding out his hand as inconspicuous as possible, he moved the air around the ball and shot it towards Aureline as hard as he could. "Laugh at this."

"Do you need some water?" Hermione asked concernedly as Aureline began to choke from laughing so hard.

"No...No...I'm alright." Aureline gasped out between her coughing and laughter.

"Are you sure because you're starting to turn...IN COMING!" Ron broke off, hoisting Hermione into his arms and jumping out of the way, just as a bludger crashed into the spot they had been sitting in. or better yet, the spot Aureline had been sitting in had she not jumped onto the side banister.

"OH YEAH, JUST SAVE THE GIRLFRIEND! LET THE NEW GIRL DIE!" Aureline yelled at Ron, as she started angrily.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Hermione corrected as an embarrassed blush sprouted on her face.

"Did you yowl like a cat just now?" Ron asked, forgetting that he was holding Hermione.

Aureline blinked a few times as realization hit her. She did, and they had heard. "...N..._NO_!"

After a moment of unconvinced silent, Ron finally remembered the blushing girl in his arms. "Sorry." He mumbled setting her down, now with a blush to match hers.

"Okay." she mumbled back not meeting his eyes.

"Thats real sweet and all, but you seriously need to move."

Hearing Aureline's voice they both looked only to scream as one of the big heads floating around the school, was floating directly above them with its mouth wide open, ready to bite there's off.

"Argh!" Ron yelled, shoving Hermione behind him and swinging at the head, sending it flying, but it soon was replaced by smaller one, all coming towards them with gnashing sharp little teeth.

"I'll hold them off, you guys get away." Ron said angrily punching and kicking the heads out of the bleachers and away from the girls.

"But what about you?" Hermione asked clinging to his back in fear.

"Don't worry about me, get yourselves out of here."

While this was going on, Aureline was busy trying to get them a ride out of there. "Hey you girl...hey boy...Red? Why don't you flipping stop?" she finally yelled in frustration as she saw that none of the Quidditch players heard her over the roar of the wind in their ears. But as she saw Harry coming in close, she thought of a plan. "Hey Harry, what was those three Red Head girl's name you met in Afric...?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL..." Harry began as he halted by them with an outraged expression, but that soon turned to worry as their situation hit him. And I mean hit him. By not seeing him, Ron had knocked on of the heads his way. And seeing that sharp tooth thing coming his way, he reacted and punched the hell out of it. He punched it so hard that his hand actually went through it.

Grimacing he shook the head off his hand and yelled for his two best friends. Hearing him, Hermione and Ron made a dash for him and his broom. Jumping out of the bleaches Harry maneuvered the broom so that Ron landed behind him and Hermione in the front, and without a moments' hesitation he shot out.

Aureline, seeing that she was being left, took a running leap off the bleachers and onto the broom, behind Ron.

"Go Potter, Go!" she screamed, clutching onto Ron like a life support, which he was seeing as how the broom was not built for four.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked trying to land the broom, although he wasn't sure if that was possible for they were shaken mighty badly.

"Oh shit!" Aureline suddenly said making Harry look back at her with a surprised expression. Seeing her looking up, he looked too and swore. Raining down on them were the heads, and they were dropping like stones.

"Now this is some bullsh..." Ron began but before he could completely get it out, they were hit and plummeting towards the grounds, in a big pile of tangled limbs and flesh.

Getting his hand free, Harry pointed it towards the grounds and began to spin it as fast as he could and was rewarded when their descent slowed down. All because ofthe gathered air resistance pushing up on them, but although it slowed them down, it wasn't slow enough and they hit the ground with an audible thump, plus one cat yowl.

"Ow...my body." Harry groaned.

"Someone's sitting on my pelvis...and..._it hurts_." Ron moaned.

"Quit complaining and get your elbow out of my...Thank you." Aureline said as she sighed contently.

"Is that my foot?" Hermione asked in a quiet yet scared voice as she stared at a foot by her face.

"No, it's mine." Harry confirmed as he wiggled it.

"Oh thank heaven. I thought I was extremely flexible or double jointed."

"...are you? Cause you know OW!" Ron had started but stopped as someone slapped him.

"Hey there's my hand." Hermione cheered innocently.

After a few tries and cries of pain, they disentangled and surveyed the battlefield. The Quidditch players who had been attacked were either fighting, getting bit, or chasing the heads with brooms, but mostly there was lots of screaming. Similar screaming was coming from the castle, which signified that they were also being attacked.

"I say they've got things handled here." Ron said as Fred and George began to fight back by beating the heads with their bats. Once hit, they dropped like stones.

"So we just beat them?" Harry asked himself picking his broom up.

"Wait, look, their getting up!" Aureline yelled in alarm, as some of the heads Fred and George had hit began to shake.

"Not if I can help it." Hermione muttered, snatching Harry's broom from his off guard hands and stomping over to the nearest head.

"Hayah!" she yelled swinging the broom down on the quivering head, where it exploded on contact into green goo.

"Hermione. How'd you...?" Ron asked as they all gave her awed expressions.

"Well I don't know, just help me." She yelled frustrated, wiping green slime off her face as she went around swatting the trembling heads.

Looking at each other, they shrugged and began helping by kicking, punching, or swatting with a stick.

* * *

Inside the school was utter chaos. Children were running for their lives, heads were biting and chasing, knights, portraits, and other random objects were overturned, and spells were being fired left and right.

"Someone please help me!" someone screamed from above them.

Looking up, they could see a girl being carried through the air, by the foot, by one of the heads. Thinking fast, Harry ran over to a fallen knight and stole the shield, aiming as best he could, he tossed the shield like a Frisbee, effectively hitting the head...head on.

The girl screamed an earsplitting, high-pitched screech as the head released her and began quivering.

"You get the head, I'll get the girl." Harry yelled over the girl's screaming, to Ron.

"Right." Ron yelled going for the discarded shield.

"AHHH...oomph." the girl screamed as she came to a sudden halt in someone's arms.

"You okay?" Harry asked the disheveled girl in his arms. She was very small, and had blue-black hair. He couldn't see her face for her covered it like cousin it, but if he could, he was sure she'll probably be pretty.

"Why'd I get the head and you get the _girl_?" Ron asked as they came over to the two, Harry looking worriedly at the girl, as she lay stiff with shock in his arms.

"You want her, here." He said hurriedly tossing the girl into Ron's arms like a sack of potatoes before taking off down the corridor.

"Where the hell are you going?" Aureline asked curiously.

"I'm going to find Bobbie and Lavender." He yelled over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

After watching him go, the remaining three turned towards the girl in Ron's arms. "Are...are you okay?" Ron asked concernedly, missing the slight peeved expression on Hermione's face.

"I'm...going...to...barf." the girl gasped out before passing out in his arms.

"OH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH THIS...?" Ron yelled to the ceiling before handing the girl to Aureline and running off down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Aureline asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but that was just so random."

* * *

Running down the hall with his sword in his hands, Harry found out that you really didn't need to hit them twice to kill them. Running them through with a sword worked just fine.

"Ahh, help!"

Looking ahead, he saw the objects of his rescue in trouble. Lavender and Bobbie had obviously been trying to find him, when they were attacked by a mob of heads.

Lavender was trying her hardest to fight the heads off while protecting a screaming Bobbie in her arms. Looking closer, Harry could see a bleeding bite mark on Bobbie's arm. Seeing this, Harrybecame fueled with rage, especially when she fell to the floor after one of the larger heads snatched Lavender into the air by her shirt.

Running over to the damsels, he sliced through the ones starting to crowd Bobbie and gathered her up into his arms. Giving her the once over, he turned his attention to Lavender, who was being harassed by three of the heads. Stepping back, he positioned his sword like a spear and threw it at the head, holding her into the air.

The sword hit perfectly and pinned the head to the wall, before it opened its mouth and released Lavender, who found herself falling into the safety of Harry's arms. Looking into his eyes, she smiled a large thankful smile and was about to give him a kiss, but the moment was interrupted by the head above exploding and covering them with green slime, and then from Harry swinging her around so he could kick a head away from biting them.

"Come on lets get out of here." He ordered, putting her down and holding a crying Bobbie close to him, before taking off down the hall.

"What about your sword?" Lavender asked, keeping as close to him as possible as she ran.

"I'll come back for it later."

"HARRY!" someone yelled.

Turning towards the voice Harry smiled to see a green and slimy looking Ron heading towards him with an axe in one hand and a sword in the other.

"I'm assuming you know how to use this." Ron said casually handing him the sword.

"You're assuming right Rambo."

"I see you've gone and got your women like you said. Come on, there's a safe haven this way, the teacher's put it up. Hermione and the rest are already there."

"Why aren't you there?" he asked as they began to follow him.

"Well someone had to make sure you don't go and get yourself killed."

"Well isn't that sweet, I never knew you cared."

"Here we are, right through that door." Ron announced pointing towards an open door.

"Right. Here Lavender, make sure they check her arm immediately." Harry said handing Bobbie to Lavender and shoving them towards the door.

"What about you, you'll be safe in here," she protested trying to soothe the crying child in her arms.

"I'll be fine, besides I'm like a cat, I have nine lives. Plus, we have to tell as many people about this place as possible." Harry said before running off down the hall.

"Don't worry, if it gets too dangerous I'll knock him out and drag your boyfriend back to you." Ron smiled before following Harry.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled after him with a huge blush on her face.

"Sure he's not."

* * *

Back and forth and back and forth, Ron and Harry ran. From dropping kids off at the protected area, to running to find more. It was beginning to get monotonous. So they had a contest while at it. Who could kill the most heads?

"Thirty-one...thirty-two..." Ron grunted as he chopped down head after head with his axe.

"Thirty-three." Harry yelled cheerfully as he took down his 33rd.

"Laugh it up Potter, the first to spot someone to rescue gets double." Ron huffed as they stopped for a breather.

"Yeah, what eve..." Harry began but before he could finish a terrible screaming reached his ears. It wasn't a scream of pain, but a battle cry. Looking at each other a for a sec they turned around to face the noise, and spotted two students, they guessed they were students, running towards them with spiked clubs and suits of armor on.

"TO WAR!" the first one yelled brandishing his club.

"TO BATTLE!" the second yelled as they stopped by Ron and Harry.

"Good to see you lads with weapons...," the first one said lifting his visor.

"...for they'll come in handy." The second commented as he too lifted his visor.

"For the battle is on at the staircases!" Fred and George yelled at the same time before running off with joyous looks upon their faces.

"Uh..." Harry began looking after the twins.

"Don't even say it...I already know." Ron said with a sigh before heading after his brothers.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

* * *

"GOOD GUGA MUGA!" Harry yelled as they came to a screeching halt at the staircases.

"Yeah, whatever the hell you just said." Ron said offhand as he stared at the chaos.

The space between the stairwells was filled with the heads, the stair cases were filled with them, some students had stayed to fight and were either, shooting off spells, had weapons and were bashing them, or blocking charging heads.

Houses working with other houses. A rare time for companionship. Fred and George could be seen making a trail down the staircases.

"Well, I guess we better get in there." Harry said as he smiled, readying his blade.

"Count starts over." Ron said as a similar smile came to his face, as he held his axe at the ready.

"Of course, now shall we go to the left, or to the right?"

"How about straight down the middle?"

"Down the middle?"

"Only if you can handle it crip." Ron laughed, talking about Harry's knee.

"After you Red."

"No, after you."

"Age before beauty."

"The sick and handicap first."

"Why don't you both go and shut the hell up!" Aureline yelled making her way pass them and heading towards the fight.

Looking at each other, they smiled. "On you marks, get set, GO!" they both yelled in unison, before taking a flying leap off the balcony and into the pile of heads.

"Three...four..." Ron yelled over the noise so Harry could hear.

"EIGHT...NINE!" Harry yelled back smugly.

"Big deal." Ron muttered to himself, before focusing on the job at hand. Killing these...whatever they were.

"HARRY! RON!" a voice yelled from above them. Looking up they saw the worried expression of Hermione.

"Mione! What are you doing here? You should be in the protected area!" Ron yelled slightly angry.

"Oh get off your high horse! I've come to help!Use any and all fire spells you know! It'll kill them quicker!"

"But this is funner." Ron complained.

"_Funner_ is not a word."

While the two fought, Harry concentrated on his fire element and began to push his way down to the bottom or middle of the pile, whichever he came to first. As soon as he made it to his destination, all the while trying to ignore the biting and gnashing the heads were doing he concentrated, hard on a fire that would burn all the heads, but also trying to think of a way not to hurt anybody or thing else.

"BURN!" he yelled as he snapped his eyes open, which glowed a whitish-red, and from his every pore a blue fire seemed to form and spread like...magic. All around him, he could hear the surprised yelled from students and the anguished squeals of the heads.

"Oooh, tingly." he mumbled as a shiver ran down his back. Looking around he could see many scorched faces and ashes everywhere, including himself.

"Whoa, what a rush." Aureline muttered as she popped out of a pile of ashes. "Did you see that Potter, blue fire everywhere, I thought I was going to burn, but it was warm. And look, all the heads are gone." she said in wonder as she shook the ashes and soot off her.

"Okay, whatever just happened was both cool and sucky. One thing, non-burnable fire, it was awesome, but falling down from the height I was at, non cool." Ron said as he came over with black hair.

"Are you guys okay?" Hermione yelled from a few stories up.

"We're just fine." Ron yelled up before turning to face Harry.

"What happened to you, one moment you were there, the next moment no you and then I'm covered in blue fire. Who did that by the way?"

"Don't know, I thought maybe everybody heard Hermione and fired off the same spell at the same time." Harry lied, shaking ashes out of his hair.

"I need a bath." Aureline muttered to herself as she began to leave.

"You're not the only one." Harry said as he looked up at all the soot and ash covered students.

"I'm hungry." Ron grumbled rubbing his stomach. "What the hell were those things, do you know? And where were all the teachers during this whole fiasco? Haven't seen Malfoy at all, think he had anything to do with this?"

"Don't think he's smart enough." Harry answered as he also began to notice. Where were the teachers during all this? Why hadn't they notified the students about what these things were? Why hadn't they found a way to rid the school of floating heads? And why did he feel like someone was watching him?

Turning around and looking up, Harry met the gaze of Dumbledore, and his eyes weren't twinkling. They were curious and concerned.

"Come on Harry, let's go clean up. Since we did all the work, I think they should at least clean up the mess." Ron said as he began to walk towards the stairs.

With one final look at Dumbledore, Harry followed. _'What the hell is that all about?'_ he questioned himself.

* * *

Harry lay outside in the grass, enjoying the sun. Last night Dumbledore had rewarded all the houses 500 points each for their help in ridding the castle of the heads. He didn't look at Harry at all and he said nothing more on why they didn't help or what the heads actually were. He just left it at that and everyone seemed to except it.

He was focusing on his earth element, and laying on the ground in the plush grass, made him feel strangely at peace. The earth, grass, trees, everything seemed to be singing to him, and he seemed to lull off into dream world. It wasn't until the vibrations of someone coming towards him did the spell ware off and he found himself faking sleep.

The person, whoever it was, sat down a little ways off and was silent. _'I'll just lie here quietly until they go away.'_ Harry said to himself.

A while passed and the person still hadn't left. They had moved, scooted closer to him, but they still didn't leave. A few more minutes passed and the person moved closer. Harry had now had enough as bells went off in his head. '_Molester! Stalker! Molester! Stalker!' _they yelled.

"I was waiting for you to leave, but I guess I'll have to get up now." Harry said aloud as he sat up and opened his eyes to meet the dark brown eyes of Cho Chang.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to sit out here after what happened yesterday." She said quietly not meeting his eyes and looking down. "You don't mind if I sit out here with you, do you?"

Not letting anything show on his face, he turned away and faced the lake. "No, go ahead." He said before going quiet.

A heavy silence fell between them as none said a word. That is...there was a heavy silence.

"I've had it!" Cho suddenly yelled, making Harry look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You make me sick!" she yelled crawling over to him, and hitting him in the shoulder, which he hardly felt.

"Excuse me?" Was all Harry could say, he was so shocked.

"You heard me, why don't you like me?"

"What?"

"I mean, you acted like you like me last year, and now, you barely notice me."

"Are you okay? Do you need some water or something? Need me to go get Madame Pomprey?"

"Argh!" she yelled pushing him down and straddling him. "Do not play with me. I am not in the mood."

"Are you crazy? Get off me!" he yelled pushing her off him, but she dug her nails into his side and held on.

"No, I'm not crazy. You must be, not to pay any attention to me. Look at me, I'm cute, I have a nice body, I'm smart and popular, and yet you flirt with everybody but me."

"Can you say conceited. Get off me crazy."

"Shut up Potter, you know I'm right. When I hit you with the door, that's the only time you flirted, at Hogsmeade, you flirt with every other girl at the table and when you finally start to pay any attention to me...you run off with the new girl. And yesterday, after you rescue me from the flying head things, you tossed me to the red headed kid like I'm nothing and go off to get two other girls."

"That was you?"

"See? I was in your _arms_ and you barely noticed me."

"Okay I can explain that I..."

"No. Now I need to know. Why don't you like me? Do you already have a girlfriend? Is there someone else? Are you gay? Wh...?" but before she could continue, Harry silenced her with a kiss.

"Okay, listen to me Crazy girl. I like you aright. I don't have a girlfriend. There's no one else. And hell no, I'm not gay. Now, you...are crazy and that's very off-putting. I mean come on. What is this?" he questioned with a raised eyeborw pointing at how she was sitting on him and digging her nails into his side.

"Wha...so...you _do_ like me?"

"Yes, genius."

"So all this, was..."

"Unnecessary, crazy, creepy, crazy, and crazy of you. This only told me you are crazy and conceited. Now can you get off, my legs are dieing?"

"Oh right, sorry." Cho apologized as she got up with a large blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Thank you." Harry muttered as he stood up, only to get knocked back down as Cho pounced on him. Smothering his mouth with hers and they began to make out.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stumbled down the halls clutching his arm in pain as he portkeyed back to school.

He could hardly believe it, demons. There were actually demons in the world. And he had just joined ranks with them as his father and the rest of the deatheaters had done. But the weird thing was, whilst the deatheaters all had similar marks, his...was different.

He was sure that demon that made the mark had screwed it up. Once realizing that he had gone to school with Potter, the demon had volunteered to do the marking. Everyone there had the dark mark, but his, his was like a small person, with horns, a tail, and wings crouching with a malicious look of glee on its face, and all the demon had to say was...oops. But as he said and did it, his face looked sneaky and gleeful. Like he had done it on purpose, for a reason.

"Stupid demon." Malfoy muttered, as he stumbled to the Slytherin commons room, not quite sure what had just happened. Not sure, what he had brought into the castle, not sure what type of trouble he just put Harry into.

* * *

**Jaguargirl:** Hello everyone, long time no see, and before I respond to the reviews, I must tell you now 'OURBE IMPORTANT NOTE IN BIO' and I'm telling you now, if you don't read it, you'll be lost. well now on to the reviews. 

**Gred:** Thanks, didn't have to wait long did you?

**Apocalypse19**: Thanks, good to know. And about the distance thing, I'll fix it over the summer.

**twistingyourfears:** I think so too, but I'm going to throw people through loops about the pairing.

**Mr.Spotty1**: Love the name dude.

**Skuld's Sentaro2:** Thanks, she's one of my favorite OC, and there is a possibility of theat pairing, but not just yet, and the alternate pairiing, for there are a few, will not be slash or Harry/Ginny, because I hate them both, and Harry/Hermione was nowhere in my mind.

**The Flame Of The Phoenix**: Thanks a ton, here's a cookie.

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin**: Funny? ME? I never knew. Thanks for the review.

**Inimene:** Okay I know now, I was just joking, besides that'll actually be the distance if you went around the earth a few time.

**Angelis1**: That's alright as long as you don't sue.

**Theboss996:** Yeah, I know what you mean, I kinda hate those too.

**foxychibi**: Don't worry laughs evily you will see angry elemental Harry very soon. All hell is going to break loose. And about Ron, let's just say I have plans for him, but he won't be exactly like Harry. I believe you're the only one to have said anything aboput him picking up the bag,I was wondering if anybody noticed. Here's a cookie for your sharpness.

**Shadow Beast1**: YES! Thank you, you make my stats rise.

**Surarrin**: Don't cry, here's another.

**Paul**: Oh this definetly isn't H/G, and the H/C is only for the time being, I mean come on, she's a nut case.

**Jaguargirl**: Anywhos, there goes the reviews, and I'm outie, now READ THE NOTE OR PERISH FROM ANXIETY. Thank you, now Read&Review.


	10. Chp 10 Classes

A/N:

Everyone don't worry about the ROn thing, he will not, I REPEAT, will not join in with the fighting.

* * *

**Chp. 10 Classes**

* * *

After the little excursion at the lake, Harry escorted Cho back to the castle. Classes started today and they needed to get ready. They had decided to be an item, for the time being seeing as how she was crazy and all, and were going to keep it on the down low. Harry had no problems with that, added mystery to the relationship. Sneaking kisses between, hiding to make out, keeping mysterious lovers from friends. It might be fun.

"Okay Harry, if we're going to be a couple, I don't want to see you in anymore Hogwarts PlayWitch issues." Cho said just before they entered the castle.

"What are you talking about; I'm not in no damn PlayWitch." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, then who's this?" pulling a magazine from her robes, she flipped through a few pages before shoving the magazine into his face.

Looking at the magazine his jaws dropped as he found himself looking at himself taking a shower.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled outrage. Flipping the magazine shut, he saw Malfoy on the front cover. _'Why Do Girls like Bad Boys and Why They're Bad for You.'_ Story on page 72.

"It's a magazine they make here at school. Random girls have the jobs of taking the pictures, others write the articles, and the rest buy them. It's a magazine for girls. Some boys know about it and most don't. Like Fred and George, they know about it, and they help by either posing or helping the girls get into girl restricted areas."

"How long has this been going on?" Harry asked as he flipped through the book, finding a picture, with the corner pinned down, of Fred and George posing back to back with nothing but towels on, a few more pictures of him, all the male Quidditch players, a select few of Ron, and other random guys throughout Hogwarts..

"Don't know, been going on since before my first year. So you didn't know about this? You weren't posing for any of these?"

"No! Do you know who takes these pictures?" after not hearing an answer, he looked up from the magazine only to find no Cho and the castle door closing in her wake.

"What have I gotten myself into, that girl is pure bonkers."

* * *

"I feel violated." Harry said to his friends as he barged into the common's room.

"What are you going on about?" Hermione asked as she and Ron came to meet him halfway.

"What am I on about?" he asked loudly in a scandalized voice. "About this…" he started as he held the magazine up only to drop it as a series of crashes, yells, and cat screeches reached their ears from the boys' bedroom.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked as something came flying down the stairs and crashed into the wall before flying off again.

"Kitty! What the hell are you trying to do?" Harry yelled as he made a grab for her as she passed over head.

"I don't remember. I hit my head!" she cried as she hit the chandelier. "I want off! I don't feel good! I want my brother! Wait, no I don't!"

"Hold still and I can get you!" he yelled jumping onto on of the chairs and launching at her. He was successful, but barely. He landed on his back with the broom in one hand and Aureline clutching him like a life-support in the other. "Are you okay?" he asked as he stood up.

"I think I'm alright. What took you so long; I could've broken my neck."

"I wasn't talking to you," he grumbled dropping her roughly onto the couch, "I was talking about my broom."

"Well I never."

"That's your problem. You don't know how. Now keep the paws off the firebolt." He scolded her as he cradled the broom before taking it back up the stairs.

"And you know what your problem is?" Aureline yelled as she stood at the foot of the stairwell.

"No! But I'm sure you're going to tell me!" he yelled back followed by a few mumbles.

"What! What was that! _Your_ momma!" she yelled as she raced up the stairs to confront him.

"You _know_ they're going to get married one day." Ron whispered quietly to Hermione, who nodded her head in agreement.

"If they don't kill each other first." Hermione sighed. "But I don't think they've realized it yet. All they need is a little…"

"No Hermione." Ron interrupted as he put a hand over her mouth. "No matchmaking for you. Who knows what sort of problems you could cause?"

"But I…" she began as he moved his hand.

"No buts. Hey you two! Stop making out and come down. We're going to be late for breakfast." His yelled had the desired effects for the next thing they heard was loud thumping on the stairs as Harry reappeared, followed by Aureline's quiet padding before she tripped over something and fell down the rest of the way.

"Well that's embarrassing." Harry muttered as he squatted next to her prone figure. "Hey!" he yelled slapping her on the butt. "If you're dead, say something."

She said nothing as she continued to lay, seemingly unconscious.

"You're not getting out of going to class if that's what you think." He said as he picked her up by the collar and draped her over his arm.

"When you two have finished playing, you can find us at breakfast." Ron spoke up as his stomach demanded attention. "Come on Hermione." He said as an afterthought as he saw she hadn't moved and staring cunningly at the two.

"But I was…"

"No buts."

"You're going to class whether you like it or not. You made a deal with the professors. You go to class and become a student and they protect you from the big, bad demons." Harry whispered as he shook her violently. She still didn't respond.

"Besides Kitty, I can always drag you, and who can blame me if I drag you through some water or accidentally let you fall into the lake!" Shaking her more violently until she looked like a head banger, he got his wanted response as she slapped him in the face.

"So she lives." He laughed as he sat her onto her feet.

"You are such an ass. Come on, before we have to go to class on an empty stomach." She growled angrily as she stormed off with him hot on her heels and laughing loudly.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said boldly as she suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Whoa!" Harry yelled as he halted in his step.

"You came over here like the Matrix. She's not one of them." Aureline said as she grabbed Harry's arm and turned him back to face Ginny, who he had mistaken for a fury.

"Where'd you just come from?" he asked as he shook a chill off his back.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday. But since you disappeared I was too distraught to get you anything." Ginny apologized giving him a shy smile as she handed him a small box.

"Uh, thanks Gin." He said uncomfortably as he took the box into his hands.

"Gin?" she asked with delight.

"Yeah. Ginny, Gin, a nickname. Well thanks for the present I'll just open it later."

"Open it now!" Ginny suddenly shouted loudly although her smile never left her face.

"Oh okay. Just calm down." He said startled as he took a step back and opened the box.

"So you must be Ron and the twins little sister." Aureline said, trying to start a conversation with the obvious Harry fanatic.

"No shit Sherlock. And yes I am and I've known Harry for years. How long have you?" Ginny said unexpectedly hostile as she glared at the familiar.

"A little over a month, but I've also seen him naked and I've touched every inch of his body. How bout you?" Lin retorted back as she decided to pick on the little lovesick Weasly.

Ginny said nothing as she glared at Lin with strong hatred.

_'Well I've found something to do._' Lin thought to herself as she smiled nastily at Ginny.

"Thanks again Gin. I've never had cologne before." Harry said as he returned from opening his present.

"Welcome I'm glad you like it. It's supposed to change odors every few hours so you want get bored with it." Ginny explained enthusiastically forgetting about Aureline until she came and purposely leaned against Harry in an alluring way.

"Thanks. Cause I'd hate to get bored…with the smell of cologne. Now we have to go to class." Harry said as he sidestepped around the smiling girl, ignoring how Aureline had put her arm around his waist and was snuggling up against him.

"Yeah. _We_ have to go to class. So run along little girl and go play with your dollies." Aureline teased as she and Harry made their way out the door. Leaving behind one fuming Weasly girl.

* * *

"See what I tell you." Seamus said loudly as Harry and Aureline walked in with their arms around each other.

"I knew you two were dating." Dean joined in as the two broke apart. Harry quickly looked around the great hall for Cho; she was no where in sight.

"We're not, trust me." Harry said with a sigh of relief as they sat down next to Hermione and across from Ron.

"Oh yeah. Then why were your arms around each other." Hermione chimed in only to get a kick under the table from Ron.

"I don't know ask her. She was holding on to me." Harry said irritably as he hastily began piling food onto his plate.

"Fine. Why did you two have your arms around each other if you're not dating?"

Hermione questioned with a superior voice as she dodged another kick from Ron.

"Leave it be Mione." Ron said under his breath.

"No. I want to know." Hermione snapped as she leaned over Harry to stare into Aureline's unperturbed eyes.

"Why? Do you like him or something?" Aureline asked with a feline coolness.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No! No, he's my best friend." Hermione said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Eh hum." Ron muttered loud enough to get her attention.

"_One_ of my best friends." She corrected herself.

"Then _what_ is the _big deal_?"

"Nothing! I was just curious."

"Overly curious if you ask me. Better watch yourself or people might get the wrong ideas about you two." Aureline finished with a brazen smile as she helped herself to Harry's breakfast. Hermione remained quiet for the rest of breakfast.

"Why you always have to eat off my plate? Don't you have a saucer or something to eat out of?" Harry as seriously as he brushed her hands away.

Aureline gasped aloud and glared at him with an indignant look. Which he pointedly ignored by looking her dead in the face as he took a large bite of his breakfast.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, but you _love_ to hate."

Breakfast went by fairly normal. Harry seemed to enjoy his much better when Aureline got her home plate. Ron amused himself by teasing on the quiet Hermione. Fred and George arrived and dragged Aureline into a secretive, heated discussion. Towards the end of breakfast a few teachers walked in. teachers without morning classes. Teachers with scrutinizing eyes. Looking at Harry.

He held their gaze a few moments before looking away, feeling confused and paranoid.

* * *

"Would you let me go?" Harry pleaded to the frightened girl next to him as she squeezed his arm tightly.

"No." Aureline said defiantly tightening her hold as they neared McGonagall's class.

"What's there to be afraid of? As of now you're a student and they wouldn't attack you. Unless you did something weird, like belch up a hairball." Smirking to himself, Harry didn't bother to look down at the girl at his side. He knew from the way her body tensed that she was fuming.

"I ought to punch you in your…"

"Look there's the professor." Harry said urgently distracting her.

Stiffening up, Aureline looked just in time to see Prof. McGonagall come and stand by her door to usher the students in. but when her eyes saw Harry and Aureline her lip tightened and her eyes hardened.

"Oh _she_ is frightening." Aureline muttered trying to make herself invisible next to Harry.

"You don't know how right you are." Harry whispered back before nodding his head in greeting towards the professor, which she returned looking Aureline pointedly in eye as she did so.

"See now was that so bad?" Harry asked with a smile as Aureline hurried him into the seat next to Hermione and Ron.

"I think I died a little inside."

"What's up with her?" Ron asked, leaning over Hermione as he did so.

"She's afraid to death of McGonagall."

"Which she has good reason to be." Dean said from the row below them as he and Seamus turned around to be messy.

"Why? What has she done?"

"She takes the soul of children and uses their remains to make robes."

"You're a damn lie."

"She transfigures teens she doesn't like into furniture and make sure they go to horribly fat people." Seamus added.

"You can be more creative than that."

"She takes the hair of misbehaved students and strings her violin so that when she plays the sound is so high pitched your eyes and ears bleed, and your skull splits." Dean put in with a face so serious that Aureline was left speechless with her mouth hanging open.

"She also has good hearing." Said professor said as she came up behind them and rapped Dean and Seamus sharply on the head. "Other than that I do not take kindly to rule breakers and misbehaviors. Otherwise, Ms. Felino, we shall get along just fine." Giving the frightened girl a small, reassuring smile McGonagall retreated to the front of the class with a swish of her robes.

"Now class." She said addressing the class, all smiles gone as her strict attitude returned. "If you are all done talking, I'll inform you on what we will be doing this year." Here she stared out at them expectantly. The room was silent.

"Very well. Your fifth year at Hogwarts will be a year of Review. It will be composed of various projects that will require multiple spells you have learned over the years."

Here there was a considerable amount of cheers from the students.

"This will be followed by a 6 foot long report about the techniques and spells used to complete it." Groans from the students made her mouth quirk at the corners. "The projects will be both partnered and singly performed. Nevertheless each student will turn in individual reports. Projects and reports will be graded together. So if you do the project and not the report, you fail. Do the report and not the project, you fail. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The class replied in unison.

"Good, now for the rest of the class let us practice wand movements and proper spell pronunciation."

* * *

Classes were all the same for the rest of the day. Review, review, re-boring-view. Morning classes consisted of transfiguration, charms, and astronomy. It was during astronomy that Harry learned the ability of sleeping with your eyes open, and that cats and fumes didn't mix.

"I distinctly smelled the aroma of narcotics." Aureline complained as she sneezed yet again. Class had just let out for afternoon break and Harry decided, with suspicious urgings of Hermione, to teach Aureline the basics of flying. Ron and Hermione couldn't join them for they had to attend the prefects meeting, but they promised to meet up soon after.

"You most likely did." Harry agreed as they rounded the corner to the broom outhouse.

"Why can't I just use yours?"

"Because…" Harry said as he grabbed the doorknob. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you…"

"Wow." Aureline breathed out surprised as Harry opened the broom closest to reveal Fred and Angelina making out…a lot.

"It's occupied." Angelina said annoyed as she grabbed the door to close it, while Fred, who had not let go of her, was grinning broadly.

"Wait!" Harry blurted getting over his shock as he grabbed the door. "We need a broom."

"Thanks." Harry said slowly as a broom was thrown at him forcefully, and then yelled more urgently, "GO FRED GO!", as the two boys gave each other thumbs up. The door slammed shut and there was the sound of a slap, followed by, "Ow, what was that for?"

Harry and Aureline quickly left the two alone as giggling became evident. "Okay now Kitty, the first thing is having a broom you can manage." Harry instructed, tossing her the used broom as they entered the cleared section where the quidditch pitch was held.

"Why can't I practice with the better broom again?" Aureline asked turning the old, school broom around in her hands.

"Because, this is too much broom for you." Harry taunted, already flying low to the ground around her.

"You're loving this aren't you?" she asked with a smirk following him around with her eyes.

"You don't know how much." Stopping briefly in front of her, he smirked darkly before flying off again. Stopping a few feet in front of her, he turned the broom backwards and sat Indian style on the straw end.

"Now first you must learn to mount your broom." He instructed. "First place the broom down at your feet and stand to the side of it." Pausing, he waited until she did as he said and looked at him expectantly.

"Place your right hand over the broom, command it firmly, and say 'up'."

She did as he said and squealed with glee as the broom jumped into her hands obediently. "Now what?" she asked excitedly.

"Climb on onto it." He said with a curious look as he folded his arms.

She did and he laughed aloud as he looked at her posture.

"Now here's your problem." He laughed as he hopped off his broom to stand next to her. "First off, your hands shouldn't be way back here…" he began as he put one arm across her back to balance her and used the other to rearrange her hands. "They need to be up here by the tip of the handle. Better control that way. Your knees don't need to be way up here by your chest. You don't need to grip it this hard and don't be so tense. Relax or you'll snap the broom in two. Grip with your thighs, you only need to grip with your hands to direct to broom." After rearranging her posture he turned towards her with a smile to see if she understood only to find her looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked confused as she seemed to shake herself from a trance.

Wincing, she turned her head away from his. "Your breathe smells." She said quietly.

He was momentarily shocked into silence as her words registered with his brain. "Oh really." He said with a bark of laughter before slapping her on the behind and watching satisfied as she and the broom sped off.

* * *

"How long's she been up there?" Ron asked as he and Hermione arrived to the quidditch pitch to find Harry lounging in the bleachers watching as Aureline zoomed back and forth down the field crying.

"I don't know…a while now." Harry said with a smile as he followed her around with his eyes.

"Well _someone_ should get her down…classes are to start in a few." Hermione suggested to Harry.

"Yeah _someone_ should, but…_I_ need to visit Sirius and Remus before we go to Herbology." he said casually as he stood to leave.

"Come on Harry, go get her…she sounds pitiful." Ron said sympathetically.

"Fine, you go get her." Harry muttered as he tossed his firebolt to an excited Ron. "I'm going to visit Moony and Padfoot."

"You have fun with that." He said as he pointed to the screaming Aureline as he headed out of the pitch, ignoring Hermione's irritated glare at his back.

As he left the quidditch area his ears were assaulted by a tremendous racket. It sounded as if there was something in great pain. It sent shivers down his back and he subconsciously delved into the fire element to warm himself. The howls of pain continued and he headed in their general direction out of curiosity.

The sight he met was permanently etched into his memory. The noise, the howls of pain, the animal in pain, was coming from Sirius, in his animagus form, being bathed by his aggravated wife in a wash tub.

**"Howl all you want! Even if you can't turn into a man while in public I will not be married to a smelly dog."** Sakuuya was grumbling as she effortless kept the struggling, yapping dog that was his godfather in the tub with one hand and bathed him with the other.

**"Don't forget to get behind the ears and under the tail."** Harry laughed at his Sirius's pitiful attempt to break the Amazon's grip.

At hearing his voice, both wife and dog froze and turned towards him. He instantly stopped laughing and clammed up as he stared back at them nervously. He had just spoken Swahili, and out loud. But thankfully, Sirius's ADD kicked in and, realizing that Sakuuya was distracted, jumped from the tub, shook off the water, and struck out of there.

**"I'll get him later."** Sakuuya sighed as she threw the sponge into the tub and stood up to straighten her clothes out.

**"So you speak Swahili?"** she asked as she cast Harry an intrigued look.

**"Yes, but I don't want anyone to know. So could you…maybe…keep this secret between us." **He pleaded in Swahili as she came to stand in front of him.

**"I should tell Sirius as a duty to being a wife and newly formed godmother, but…"** Here she trailed off, and gave him a strange look. Without a sign or so much as a warning, Sakuuya attacked him with a swift chop at his head. The attack was so fast and sudden that her hand grazed his chin as he sidestepped to the side only to end up in an arm lock with a knife pressed firmly to his throat. **"…but as a warrior I will keep your secret."** She whispered before letting him go.

**"What do you mean?"** he asked with a frown as he rubbed his arm.

**"You…"** she said quickly before grabbing his collar and pulling it down his arm revealing multiple scars. **"…you are a fighter. I am an Amazon woman; I am the strongest, fastest, and best fighter of my tribe. I have brought lions down with my bare hands, I've raced cheetahs, and I've protected my people from invading creatures and these demons since I was twelve. I am a warrior and warriors recognize other warriors. You have the same look in your eyes as the women of my tribe, you have a warrior's stride, and you carry the mark of the chosen one on your neck." **as she released his shirt she smiled impressed at him.

"**You…"** she began again as she placed the hand that held her knife over her heart. **"…are the Protector."**

**"How long have you've known**?" Harry asked as he rolled his shoulders and smiled quirkily.

**"Since I've first hugged you in the old one's office. I could feel your power and aura rush through my body. My grandda told us tales of the only Amazon man to have bested our women. He told us how one day he was just like any other man then the next he had even overpowered the women. It wasn't until he left the tribe that they realized he was the Protector. Tales of him have been passed down from generation to generation, and now here I am in his presence. I am honored." **

**"As am I."** Harry replied giving her the same salute as an eerie edge crept into his voice as just for that second the teenager was replace by one of old knowledge and experience. **"Now I am sure we can keep this between the two of us."**

**"Warriors honor." **

**"Thanks, that great."** He said cheerfully just before Remus arrived in their view with a wet Sirius trotting behind him.

"Hello there Harry." Remus greeting as he shook Harry's hand.

"Remus! I was just on my way to find you guys."

"It's Professor Lupin Harry." Remus corrected with mock scolding.

"Professor! What are you teaching? DADA again?" Harry asked excitedly. He had been so glad about seeing them again that he had forgotten to ask why.

"I'm subbing for Hagrid until he comes back."

"Where is he by the way? I missed him at the beginning of the year feast."

"Sorry Harry but that's official Order business."

"He's out recruiting giants isn't he?"

"Yeah."

**"This got old fast. I don't understand a thing."** Sakuuya complained as she scratched her husband atop his ears.

Harry was going to reply but stopped himself just as he saw Remus turn towards her.

**"Don't worry; you'll pick up the language pretty soon."** Remus said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Harry, Hagrid told us he made you a flute for Christmas once. Do you still have it?" Remus asked as he suddenly remembered.

"Yeah." Harry answered unsurely.

"Good. Could you bring it for class today?"

"Yeah, but what do I…."

"Ah uh, you'll find out with the rest of the class." Remus teased with a shake of his finger. "Now go get that flute before your next hour so you won't forget."

"Oh, okay." Said Harry uncertainly before he trotted off towards the castle.

He had just entered the landing where the Gryffindor common room was held but a shriek of terror stuck his heart and halted him in his tracks. It sounded like Bobbie. Without a second thought he took off running in the direction of the infirmary, not caring if anyone saw him running at that speed or not. He only cared to hurt whatever had made his Bobbie cry.

"Out! Out this instant Mr. Malfoy! Be sure I'm going to tell Professor Snape of this!" He could hear Madame Pomprey yelling over Bobbie's screams.

He stopped outside the doors just as a smug Malfoy opened the door, not looking as if he cared about what the nurse said or about the screaming child he had left behind. Turning to leave he jumped to find Harry hovering over him with a cold glare to his green and red eyes. The look he gave him was so intense that Malfoy's face went blank and he said nothing. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before, wordlessly; Malfoy walked away giving Harry a confused frown as he did so.

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomprey yelled in a desperate voice, effectively jogging Harry back to reality.

Hurrying into the infirmary Harry arrived to the sight of Madame Pomprey on her knees trying to coax a screaming Bobbie from under a bed.

"Can you get her? I don't know why she's screaming so much. The awful boy merely pushed her and she hit her head." Madame Pomprey said desperately as she got up to let him try to get her out.

Ignoring the complaint of his left knee, Harry got down onto all fours to look under the bed, to find Bobbie with her knees up to her chest and her hands covering her head. As he reached a hand out to grab her, she screamed louder and flinched away from his touch. Understanding seemed to fall onto his brain.

"Bobbie." He said firmly so she would recognize his voice. She stopped crying instantly.

"Harry?" she asked timidly not opening her eyes as if afraid he wouldn't be there.

"It's just me Bobbie and no one else." Harry said soothingly to her as she scrambled from under the bed and into his waiting arms, where she clung to him tightly and cried softly.

Sitting on one of the beds he patted her back soothingly as she cried herself to sleep.

"Is she alright?" Madame Pomprey asked quietly as she took the sleeping Bobbie from Harry's arm to lay her down.

"Yes ma'am, she's just tired now."

"Well I know _that_ Potter, I am a nurse. But why did she react that way."

"I'm not sure, but from the little she's told me, I think her parents use to beat her."

"Oh the poor dear." Madame Pomprey said sympathetically laying the cover over the sleeping child.

"Yeah. Um…is there anything you need me to do?" He asked as he got up to leave.

"No, no that's all." She said with a dismiss of her hand.

Leaving the infirmary Harry didn't make his way to class or the dorm, but rather took to finding Malfoy. And unfortunately for Malfoy, he found him…alone.

"Hey Malfoy." Harry called out causally as he stalked up behind him.

Turning towards whoever had called his name, Malfoy didn't have time to recognize his assailant. Before he found himself hoisted into the air and slammed against the wall.

"Potter what…!" Malfoy began angrily.

"No! What's your problem?" Harry said in a deadly calm voice as he stared angrily into Malfoy's eyes. "That is a little girl. You hear me, _a little girl._ What is wrong with you?"

"The little pest was…"

"Did I ask what she did? No, now listen to me. If you ever…and I mean _ever_, put your hands on her, no…if you ever _look_ like you want to hurt her…I _will_ kill you."

"Yeah right, like you…"

"Look at my face. Does it look like I'm playing?" Harry growled at him through his clenched teeth. Malfoy looked at him dead in the eye and tried to smirk, but all he managed was a waver of his lips. Seeing that his point had gotten through, Harry dropped Malfoy to the ground in an undignified position and stared coldly down at him.

"You want get away with this Potter." Malfoy growled as he stood up, clutching his arm in pain. "You don't know who you've just messed with."

"Funny. _I_ should be saying that to you." Harry smirked as they glared at each other.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! What is going on here?" A shrill voice called out, startling the two boys. During their momentary distraction, the two boys turned towards Professor McGonagall. "Well? What is this…?" she began only to be cut off as Malfoy burst into screams and collapsed onto his knees clutching his arms in pain.

Alarmed, Harry jumped away from him and stared in bewilderment. Staring at Malfoy's arm he could see something moving. Whatever it was, scurried slowly down the arm of his robes and stopped at his hand. Harry could barely see two little yellow eyes staring out at him as he cocked his head in curiosity. He didn't hear what McGonagall said as she came and knelt next to Malfoy, he also didn't realize that said boy had passed out. What he did notice were those two eyes. The eyes that belonged to a demon he realized as the little creature dashed from Malfoy's robes and flew up to his neck, where it bit hard into his shoulder.

Wrenching the wretched creature from his neck, he glared hatefully at it as he clutched it in one hand and held the other to his bleeding wound. The little demon smiled wickedly at Harry before he crushed its body with his fist, killing it instantly as all its bones broke.

"Oh not you too Mr. Potter!" he heard his professor say in an uncommonly whiny voice as he fell to his knees feeling woozy. "Mr. Potter? Are you still with me?"

"Prof…" he slurred. "I…don…fee…good." He managed to say before he fell onto his front. Effectively unconscious.


	11. Chp 11 More Probs Than 1 Harry Can Take

**IMPORTANT/FUTURE OF STORY: **

Lately, I have been thinking of **discontinuing **my **fics**.

I just haven't been in a writing mood lately. Every time I start, I get discouraged and sidetracked. I'm either using my time for my artwork, or I'm working on my original stories, and I find myself just wanting to stop fanficiton.

At first I was just planning of going on a hiatus, but the more I think about it, the more I like the idea of just stopping. But I will not be deleting my stories off the site or off my computer, for I may comeback one day. But until then...it was nice writing for you.

_Courtney _

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 11 More Problems than a Harry Can Take**

**

* * *

**

Harry arrived to the commons room a little after class ended, so he entered on his fellow students either complaining about the day's work or doing said work. He would have been there earlier, but he had run into Cho soon after leaving the infirmary. But to his surprise, he entered an empty commons room, with not a soul in it, except for a cat strumming a guitar. Kitty, who had not noticed him, was hunched over in one of the living chairs, and was mainly focused on adjusting the strings.

"Hey, can you play this?" he asked suddenly, as he ran up behind her chair, catching her off guard with his speed, and snatching the instrument from her hands. "This is heavy." He remarked as he threw the strap over his head and hopped around, and away from Aureline's grabby hands, and pretended to play.

"Why are you always tormenting me?" Aureline whined as she finally managed to wrestle her toy from him.

"Because, Kitty," he told her as he threw an arm around her shoulder, preventing her from escaping, and pulling her to him. "You are fun to tease." He ended with a flick on her nose.

"OW!" she screamed in agony, as she clutched her nose, tears leaking from her eyes as she doubled over in pain. "Don't you know how much that hurts? OW!"

"Calm down!" he admonished her as he looked around nervously, "It was just a little flick!"

"But it still hurts, you ASS!" grabbing the guitar by the neck, Aureline took a running leap into the air and swung the body of it straight at Harry's head.

Seeing her come down, Harry readied himself and then ducked just as the guitar swung over his head, and as she landed he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down onto her back.

"Are we going to play this game again Kitty?" he teased as he leant over her. "Do you need a time out?"

"Give, THIS, a time out?" She growled from her position on the floor as she brought her leg up and kicked him in the crotch. As Harry keeled over, Aureline stood up satisfied and straightened her clothes.

"Now that's what you get?" she said smugly as she picked up her guitar and began to saunter off, leaving Harry to his wallow in his pain.

"Okay." Harry said gruffly as he tried to shake the pain off, and as he stood up he gave himself a visible shake. "Now I'm mad." He growled as he looked at Aureline with fire in his eyes, as they and his hair become infused with red streaks. Sneering, he took a step closer to her.

"Ooh." Aureline spurted as she looked at the enraged Harry with wide-eyed fear, as she felt the heat of his fury, literally, hit her from feet away. "No, don't do it. That's a bad Harry, bad, BAD HARRY! Don't fry, Kitty! Don't fry Kitty! Don't…kill…the…KITTY!" the last part she yelled in a frantic attempt to escape as she gripped the neck of her guitar and swung at Harry with all her might.

Harry, in his anger, didn't duck, didn't dodge, didn't acknowledge the attack at all and was hit dead on. Then his world went dark.

* * *

He came back to his senses, miraculously, without any pain. Opening his eyes, he found himself outside in the corridor. "Damn cat." He muttered. "Knocks me out then throws me into the hall." 

Getting up he went to the commons room entry way, muttering as he went. "Just for that…I'm going to electrocute her. Light her up like a freaking Christmas tree. Barbosa" the last was directed at the portrait of the fat lady, but she was busy fixing her hair and didn't hear him.

He tried again a little louder. "Barbosa."

She continued to ignore him.

"Hey, do you hear me? I said Barbosa!"

She sighed and put her mirror down and looked at him.

"Barbosa!" he yelled.

She did nothing.

"What's wrong with you, it's me Harry? Barbosa!"

She continued to stare at him.

"Hey!" he yelled clapping his hands loudly. "Pay attention! Bar-bo-sa! Barbosa!"

She yawned loudly and continued to stare at him.

"La donna grassa maledetta dell'asino… non può levarsela in piedi! Siete pazzi o qualcosa? Che cosa è esso? Maledicali! Devo regolarlo su fuoco!" in his anger, Harry began pacing and had slipped into Italian unknowingly.

He heard someone talking behind him, looking up he saw Seamus, Dean, and Neville heading his way.

"Hey, guys," he called out happily heading towards them, "the portrait won't let me in, I think she may be…" but he never finished his sentence, because at that very moment, Neville had walked right through him. It was a disorienting feeling as he and Neville had become one for a second, and it took him a minute to regain his senses after the three had walked off.

"Whoa!" he breathed out as he looked after Neville, who visibly shuddered.

"What's the matter Neville?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know…just…just got a strange feeling just now…like…I don't know but it was weird."

"Probably just a spirit walking through you." Dean answered him. "No biggy, now come on. Barbosa!"

"Don't worry, sweetie," the fat lady reassured him as she swung open, "spirits are harmless as long as they don't stay in you for too long, or else they'll take over."

"Thanks." Neville squeaked, sounding anything but grateful at the fact that something had almost taken over his body.

"So I'm dead…" Harry said aloud to himself, wondering why he didn't feel scared or upset. "…about damn time! I mean really! How many life or death experiences was I going to have before I kicked the bucket! And now I'm finally dead…from getting hit over the head by a guitar playing cat. I should go thank her."

* * *

"Potter. Potter! Wake up!" a frightened Aureline screamed as she hit the lifeless body of Harry Potter in the chest. "You're not dead! I won't allow it!" 

When she had hit Harry with the guitar, the force had sent him flying into the wall. She had merely thought he was unconscious at first…but she could hear no heart beat.

"Oh shit I'm going to die." She muttered as she stood up and ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"I didn't even _hit_ you that hard!" she growled kicking his body. "What am I going to do?" putting her head in her hands she groaned, but then a thought hit her. She had to get rid of the body. Slowly she moved her hand from her face to her chin and turned her head towards the window.

Looking around inconspicuously, she grabbed Harry's listless foot and began dragging him across the floor. "Well…Potter may be dead, but at least Potter's dead."

She hadn't gotten him halfway across the room when she heard the portrait begin to swing open.

She froze. Her current situation didn't exactly look good. She had two options. 1. Kill whoever it was coming through the door and hightail it out of the school, or 2. Hide Potter's body under the couch and pretend like she was innocent. Decisions.

As quickly and quietly as she could, she tipped the couch up and kicked Harry underneath. Just enough time to arrange herself in a leaning position and plaster a big smile on her face before Dean, Seamus, and Neville appeared.

"HI!" she yelled unknowingly, making them halt in their tracks and stare at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" Seamus asked her concernedly.

"Just fine. Not like I killed anybody."

"Great. Kitty." Dean said slowly, as they began to back away from the overly smiling girl. "We're…going to go now…okay." He continued as they reached the stairs.

"Harry said she was out of her mind." She heard Seamus whisper as they disappeared into the darkness of the stairwell. Once she was sure they couldn't hear her, she dropped the smile from her face and sighed contently.

"That went smoothly." She spoke aloud to herself as she turned around, only to scream in fright as she found Harry standing directly behind her with a smile on his face.

"Hello my darling. Did you miss me?"

"Like a vampire misses the sun." she growled. "I thought you were dead, you ass!"

"My dear Kitty, I am dead."

She narrowed her eyes and peered closely at him. "…no you're not." She said simply, letting out a breath of relief.

"Then what the hell do you call this?" he asked as he briskly walked through her.

"Molestation." She answered as she shuddered at their brief moment of unison. "Listen…you're not a ghost…you're a spirit…ghost have no color…you do. You're having an out of body experience."

"Oh…" he said gloomily.

"Don't sound too excited…it's just you're still alive, nothing to get excited about." She told him sarcastically.

"How can you see me?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

"Felines are gifted with an all seeing eye." She said in reply as she pointed towards her, now, golden, slanted, elegant eyes.

"More like a mutation." He told her curtly.

"Oh, you're hilarious. Now get inside that body before I'm convicted of murder." She muttered, pointing toward the couch.

"I don't think so." He replied flippantly, putting his arm behind his head and turning away from her.

"Say what? Don't play with me Potter; your body is lying lifeless under the couch."

"Perfect. Means nobody will mess with it. So I'll leave it in your care, while I'm off."

"I don't think you understand me. There's a lifeless body under the couch and if anyone finds it…they'll know I had something to do with it…and I most likely will die! Now get inside that damn body before I cram you in there myself!"

"You should have asked nicely." Harry reprimanded her with a smile as he began to sink into the floor.

"Potter! It looks like I murdered you!" she yelled.

"Frankly Scarlett…I don't give a damn!" he told her just before he disappeared.

"Potter, get inside this body now! Potter! Come back here and get inside this body!"

"Told you they were doing it!" Seamus told his companions as they entered the commons room, only to find Aureline yelling at an unseen Harry to get inside her body.

* * *

"Hermione…I'm scared." Ron whispered to his equally frightened companion as they huddled together and stared in fright at their nemesis, Draco Malfoy, who was busy smiling at them in a friendly manner. 

They had been discussing Harry's disappearance from the hospital wing, when he had appeared from behind them and threw his arms around their shoulders in greeting. Truly a horrific experience.

"Where have you guys been, I've been searching everywhere for you?" Malfoy asked loudly, smiling broadly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione called out timidly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be…oh…that's right….I'm Malfoy." Malfoy's smile faded from his face. "I forgot…well…um…blah blah blah _Measly_, yap yap yap _Mudblood_! Grumble grumble grumble _I'm a pompous ass_! Is that better?"

"Yes…perfect!" Ron answered, and then more quietly so that only Hermione could hear, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"blah blabbity blah, I'm going to leave you filthy Gryffindors, although your house is much cooler, and find Crabb and Goyle…those guys give the best hugs, ESPECIALLY IN THE SHOWER, and make a nice, big Malfoy sandwich, I'M THE MEAT!" and still talking about hugs and sandwiches, Draco Malfoy, the scourge of Hogwarts, skipped down the hall and out of sight!

"Ron…" Hermione began after a pause, clutching to her red-headed friend like a life line.

"I know Hermione…I know. This shall also haunt my dreams for ever to come…and I'm hungry."

* * *

Harry fell to the floor laughing. He hadn't meant to take over Draco's body. He just so happened to be in the wrong place at the right time. 

After departing Aureline's presence, by sinking into the floor, he had fallen, gracefully I might add, from the ceiling of the next floor, laughing and not paying attention to where he was falling, and Draco Malfoy just so happened to be standing directly under him…and to make a long story short, Harry ended up wearing a Draco suit.

"What happened?" he heard the young Malfoy mutter.

"You've just been hijacked." Harry answered, although he knew no one could hear him. Turning on his heel, he started to leave the bewildered child to his own devices, when said boy collapsed onto the ground, clutching at his forearm.

"Bloody demons." He moaned, catching Harry's attention.

Stopping in his tracks, Harry backed up til he was standing near Malfoy's head. Crouching down, he waited for the boy to repeat himself, or at least say something else, but it never came.

Harry studied the falling boy. His face, pale and clammy, was clearly screaming of pain. His hair was unkempt and grimy, and his robes reeked of dried sweat. He was merely a shadow of his former self.

"What have we been up to?" Harry remarked to himself, watching as Draco shook and whimpered about some pain that he couldn't do anything about. "Messing with demon's dear boy…is no laughing…" Harry started as Draco's eyes snapped open, fixing directly on him.

He froze.

Did he see him, did he know he was…no…Draco's eyes were unfocused…staring through him…not at him.

Harry reached a hand out to touch him, but before his spiritual hand could lay a hand on the boy, the sound of someone charging down the hall stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus Snape demanded, barely missing stepping on Harry, and snatching Malfoy off the ground by the scruff. "Do not draw attention!"

"But that stupid demon…he…he messed it up! It's not supposed to hurt this much is it?"

Growling to himself, Snape did a quick survey of the surroundings before seizing up Malfoy's sleeve.

If Harry hadn't been looking so intently at his professor, he would have missed the surprised look on his face that vanished seconds after it's appearance. Moving stealthily, which was meaningless, Harry moved to Snape's side in order to get a better look at the mark. What he wasn't expecting was for the mark to be looking at him.

It was an eye, a blinking, staring, realistic, tattoo of an eye, and it was looking directly at Harry.

_'Harry Potter!'_ It screamed in his head.

The pain was sudden and intense. His body was filled with cold fear and scolding hatred. He screamed and stumbled back from the mental attack. His vision went white with pain, and his hearing was filled with the crackling of fire and yells.

"Get out of my head!" he screamed fruitlessly.

_'I see you…and I'm coming!'_ the mark screamed again before its presence began to fade.

Stealing a peek from his clenched eyes, Harry caught sight of Snape looking terrified at him, an unconscious Malfoy in his arms, and on Malfoy's are, a tattoo of a closed eye.

Steadily holding his head, Harry stumbled off, pass the frightened and confused professor, who was most likely a traitor, the unconscious Slytherin, who had just brought the devil into the castle, and a tattoo of an eye that was Satan incarnate and wanted him dead.

Good thing he was already semi-dead or else he'd be worried.

* * *

He hadn't known what he was doing when he put his head on the wall. He was just going to let it rest against the cool stone. He hadn't expected for it to go through, he'd forgotten he had no physical body, and so when he suddenly found himself staring into the girls' bathroom he froze for a few minutes as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Then a few minutes more just to be safe. 

_'Why do they get a huge Jacuzzi tub, when all we get are some busted showers? That isn't fair…but this will make up for it. I blame this all on Jared's influence in a past life._' He thought to himself as the girls bathed. He couldn't see anything, there was too much steam and bubbles, but if he squinted and turned his head…

"What do we have here?" a voice suddenly asked loudly, as Harry felt something grab his collar and pull him back into the hall and into the air.

"Hi, Peeves, I was just…I umm…I fell!"

"Is that so ickie Pottikins! Looks to me like you were being a peeping Tom!" The poltergeist replied with a wicked grin.

"Your word against mine." Harry answered. "Who's going to believe you?"

"Oh you want to play eh Snotter! Well let's see how smug you look now?" Peeves cackled as he, pulling Harry along, phased through the wall of the girls' bathroom. "Looky, Looky what I've got girlies!" Peeves yelled over their screams as they rushed to cover themselves up.

"What do you think of your hero now? Peeping in on you, what a naughty, naughty boy he is."

"Get out! Get out of here, Peeves! You're such an ass!" The girls yelled at him.

"Hey, Peeves, guess what?" Harry whispered to the slightly confused poltergeist, "They can't hear or see me. And do you remember all those occasions you've dumped things on me, ratted me out, gotten me into trouble, and just damn tormented me? I just got one word for you: PAYBACK!"

The Hufflepuff girls were confused out of their minds. One minute they had been taking baths and showering, when Peeves popped in calling himself their hero, and the next they watched Peeves go insane, screaming bloody murder as he phased through the wall.

"I told you all he was going to go insane and implode." A 6th year girl told them all with a superior look, "Now all we have to do is wait for Crabbe and Goyle to come out of the closet."

* * *

Harry was drunk with power! Nothing could ruin his day now, infact it got even better, it got weird, but it didn't get bad. After beating up on Peeves for a little while, he went off for a stroll around the grounds, witnessing what others were meant to be kept secrets. 

He saw Anna Habbot shaving off her mustache, he saw Fred and George's secret stash of Butterbeer, he saw Ron and Hermione trying not to be attracted to each other, he saw his godmother manhandle Remus one minute and play fetch with Sirius the next, and he also saw a cult of teachers get together and head up to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh no…what do we have here?" he asked himself before following after them. He wasn't going to eavesdrop, no, he was going to go see Dumbledore, and if he just so happened to hear something…was just coincidence.

About 10 minutes into the meeting, his playful attitude changed, and now it was all about business. He found out that demons were rampaging across the country, maybe worldwide, and though the ministries were trying to keep it quiet, the magic community, and maybe muggles, was starting to notice things. Not only had this ruined his mood but his name had come up, frequently, this meeting was mainly about him.

"What are we going to do about him…he's endangering himself and everyone by not telling us everything." One of the said.

"I've heard some of the boys say he's badly scarred under his clothes." The Charms teacher, added.

"He's changed over the summer. Something's happened to him…I can see it in his eyes." Prof. McGonagall informed the table. "Not to mention he and Mr. Malfoy's colaspe the other day."

"What do you think he...?"

"He's grown in power." Snape interrupted, "after Voldemort recruited the demons, he sent one and a few deatheaters to capture him. The deatheaters were beaten severly, by physical means, and the demon came back a charred babbling mess. From what it told us, Potter fought them barehanded, and used some type of wandless magic to blow it up. He said that Potter moved with lightening speed, he had acquired phenomenal strength, and his tolerance fore pain was inhuman. The demon also said that Potter enjoyed it. He called him the, and I quote, '_the evil against evil'_. I'm not sure if he's fought any other demons, but I'm sure that's where the scarring originated. Voldemort has been intrigued by Potter's new abilities. He's ordered the remaining demons' we've had with us to stalk around the grounds, in hopes of capturing Potter and keeping an eye on him. The main demon however, the one the assassin mentioned, seems to find Potter a threat, and has sent in his owns spys under Voldemort's orders. I fear he means to kill the boy."

The others at the table were silent after this revelation. He'd fought the demons and lived, he enjoyed beating the deatheaters to near death, demons on the grounds, the evil against evil, was the boy who lived, turning into another Dark Lord? They turned towards Dumbledore, who was silently contemplating something of his own thinkings.

Harry could see the accusations clearly in their eyes. He sneered at them; they'd love him one minute, but were quick to label him the next. He groaned in annoyance, because of Snape's bigmouth, now they knew about his powers or at least some of them. He too turned towards Dumbledore, in hopes he'd draw their attention away, make them stop accusing him, make them know he wasn't a problem.

"This is a problem." Dumbledore finally said after a while.

"Damnit! I hate old people!" he yelled in outrage, hitting himself in the head before he started to pace angrily.

"Due to circumstances, I want you all to keep a close eye on Harry. He doesn't want us to know or tell us anything himself, and we won't push him. But if we could catch him in the act, or get any substantial evidence, then we could coax the rest out of him. I suggest testing him in the classrooms, Severus, Minerva, and the rest of you; maybe try to question his peers."

The teachers nodded in agreement.

"Manipulator!" Harry yelled at him, "I trusted you, I looked up to you! If you wanted to know so badly you should have come to me, not go behind my back."

"We still have so many unanswered questions and loose ends. Although all the students were helping, I have a strong feeling Harry was the one to fully vanquish our apparitions. Who exactly is Jared Gallo? No records could be found on him, but I'm sure Harry knows, and that why we need…"

"Dumbledore, help! He's…" Peeves yelled frighteningly as he burst through the walls, but upon seeing Harry, he halted.

Harry glared up at him and Peeves whimpered.

"Peeves, what is it now?" McGonagall questioned him in annoyance.

Peeves ignored her, as Harry continued to glare and shake his head 'no' at him.

"I have to…" Peeves whispered to him fearfully.

"Have to what?" Dumbledore asked, following Peeves gaze to the spot where Harry stood, he drew his wand, and the other's followed suit.

Harry cast a glance their way but was mainly focused on Peeves. "Just get out here!" he hissed vehemently to the poltergeist as he walked around the oblivious wizards.

"I can't. I have to tell or else you won't…or else you'll keep hurting me. DUMBLEDORE HE'S RIGHT HERE!" Peeves shouted, pointing to Harry's new position, before skirting off as fast as he could.

Growling, Harry turned around just in time to see the spell, but not soon enough to dodge it. He was hit in the shoulder, the shock pushing him to the wall, and the pain spreading all over his body.

"Who are you!" Dumbledore demanded angrily, his voice booming and loud to Harry's ears.

Lurching to his feet, he headed towards the door only to get hit again by another spell in the back. He teetered to the floor and looked up to see that all eyes were upon him. They could see him, he realized with a jolt.

"It must be a demon!" Professor Flitwick spoke up.

"Scum!" Snape sneered.

Not knowing what to do, Harry simply stared at them and jumped when Dumbledore's wand rounded on him.

"Necfu…" he heard the aged wizard begin, but all sound was blocked out a second later as an unnatural breeze began to blow on Harry alone.

"What's going on?" he heard himself say as the breeze got harsher and he felt himself move.

Dumbledore and the teachers simply stared at him as Dumbledore continued to chant. With every word that Dumbledore chanted, the breeze got harsher and harsher to the point where it was unbearable. He screamed as he felt, what he thought, was his skin peeling away. Bit by bit a part of him flew off painfully till there was nothing left but his mind and when that went, he blacked out.

* * *

"Does anyone else notice how much Prof. Zhoun likes that dog of hers?" Dean suddenly asked those around him as he and Seamus played chess. 

"What are you getting at now, Dean?" Ron asked exasperatedly, upset with the fact he couldn't tell Seamus what move to make next.

"Nothing, I'm just saying. She really likes that dog. She needs a man in her life."

"Oh really." Hermione cut in. "Just because she loves her pet, she needs a man in her life? And what, you're that man Dean."

"No I'm the boy, and yes it does."

"I think she's with Professor Lupin? They're always together. And he's always whispering things to her." Parvati added from the couch where she was braiding Lavender's hair.

"Hey Lin, what do you think?" Ron asked the jumpy girl, who, for the pass three days had been a paranoid wreck, yelling at everyone who sat at the couch she now occupied.

"About what?" she asked irritably.

"Is professor Lupin schnooking professor Zhoun?" he asked her.

"_Schnooking_, Ron?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I…I learned it over the summer, and thought I'd try it out. Why? Doesn't work?"

"Not on you." She answered him truthfully.

"Oh." He said a bit disappointed, "So what about in Lin, are they an item?"

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug, "looks to me like _WHOA_!" she suddenly yelled as the couch tipped over and threw her out.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked sleepily, as he stood up.

"Harry! You've been under the sofa all this time? What were you doing under there?" Hermione exclaimed loudly as everyone hopped to their feet to greet the boy-who-had-been-missing-for-three-days.

"We thought you were in the hospital wing!" Lavender gushed as she hopped to his side.

"Why were you under the couch mate?" Ron asked.

"I…I don't know!" Harry told them truthfully. He couldn't remember anything pass fighting with Aureline.

"What wrong with your hair?" Seamus asked as long tufts of black hair fell to the floor.

What?" Harry asked bemusedly. Heading for the nearest mirror, his breath stopped short. "Oh my God! Okay…" he started as he turned to face them all suspiciously. "okay who…shaved my head into a mohawk!" he demanded, just seconds before they saw Aureline run out the portrait door.

"Damnit!" Harry cursed.

"It doesn't look that bad." Lavender reassured him.

"It's not that...its just...I don't know..._old people_!"


	12. Chp 12 Rage Against the Potter

Chp's 1 and 2 revised. 3-11 revision in process.

**

* * *

**

Chap. 12 Rage Against the Protector

* * *

Harry Potter was in a bad mood.

And after discovering that his body had been abused and stuffed under the couch, his hair had been cut off, and that he couldn't account for three days out of his life, no one really blamed him.

Not improving his mood, the kids had then bombarded him with question after question about his whereabouts. He couldn't take it; his annoyance was building up to his anger.

Noticing his discomfort, Ron had offered the ultimate distraction for his escape: "Anybody want to start a fight club?"

It surprised even Harry; with the responses that comment had garnered. Whether they were good or not, Harry didn't bother to decipher, he had to get out of there. He roamed the halls, ignoring stares to his new do, until he found a quiet hall that led to a dead end.

Now, if anyone were to stumble upon him, they would find a tranquil looking Harry Potter, sitting on the window seat and leaning halfway out of the window. Although his posture was nonchalant, his face was full of frowns as he dangled his hand out the window.

"Potter, I swear, I didn't mean any of that to happen." Aureline yelled in panic from where she was stranded out on the ledge. "I was just…playing around…I swear…I thought you would duck!"

Harry ignored her pleas and continued to dangle his hands just a teasingly short distance away from her grasp. He wasn't sure how much she deserved it, but he was sure it was enough. While he couldn't remember what had happened to him while his body was under the couch, though Aureline claimed him to have been a ghost, he could remember random bits of events he was sure didn't occur within three days.

It was more like scenes from his life. He remembered places and things like they were memories from his childhood. But none of them were possible to experience while with the Dursley's. At first he had assumed them to be memories of his past lives, but they were too vivid, and even though he remembered some things, he couldn't remember himself. The few memories that sprouted in his head didn't seem to be memories of someone who had a life, let alone multiple lives. There were no memories of families, no recollection on how he looked or who he was; his memories weren't of old age, of wives, of children, or of dieing.

Just random images of, what seemed, one day. One long day. But how would he know the difference. And what of past lives. If memories were starting to comeback, shouldn't they feel familiar and be triggered by coinciding events? Shouldn't his memories be extraneous and unsubstantial? One lifetime mixed with another? But the memories were so scant and few that he contradicted himself by thinking that he couldn't be certain of anything at this point. Only things he could easily get from the images, were the emotions. He knew exactly how he felt, yet not the reason or life at the time of the memory. Bitterness. Love. Loneliness. Anger. Boredom. Lots of boredom. And at one point he knew he was arrogant.

"Harry?"

Harry was startled out of his quagmire of thoughts, as a feminine voice spoke his name.

"Yeah?" he called out glancing over his shoulder to see Cho Chang looking warily at him.

"Hi," She said with a smile, and then gasped as he fully turned to face her. "Whoa, nice hair."

"Thanks." he grinned, running a hand over the only strip of hair on his head. "I wanted to start a trend. Is it working for you?"

"Um…yeah, sure." Cho answered, coming to sit next to him, her eyes never leaving his head. "…whatever floats your boat Potter…is someone out there screaming?"

Harry threw his arm around her and drew her close before she could turn to look out the window. "_You _float my boat." He growled, kissing her neck and making her forget about screaming cats. "Now, is there a reason you sought me out?"

"Reason?" she mumbled. "Yeah. Listen. I was thinking that it was going to be pretty hard for us to get together if we're were to keep us a secret. Until…I found the Venus room."

"Venus room?" Harry asked, with a skeptical look. "Never heard of it?"

"Good! At least I know I'll be the first girl to have you there. The Venus room is a secret room hidden in Hogwarts that only comes out at night. It's been here since the beginning and started out as a place for prefects to hang out but then it became a place mainly for couples to go to get some '_alone' _time. It's never in the same place twice and people forgot about so it kind of became one of Hogwarts' little forgotten secrets."

"And _you _found it? How?"

"You never mind that." She said, poking him in the chest, "You just meet me there when the time comes."

"If it's never in the same place twice, how I am supposed to meet you there?"

"Right. _I'll _know where it is, and I'll just make a show to stand around its entrance during the day. That'll be our little game, Potter. If you find me, you find the

entrance, and that means…"

"I've won." he announced with a smile. "So what'll my prize be?"

Cho's eyes lit up with the sudden invitation and she leaned in close to him. "You want to find out now?"

"Now? Right here, right now?"

"Just a little preview." She whispered as she pulled out her wand. "Occulto."

"What was that?" he whispered, his eyes on her lips.

"A cover spell. Just in case we get any visitors. It's not as good as the Venus room, but it'll keep our profile from prying eyes."

"Good." Harry mumbled impatiently, as he pulled her closer and closed the gap in between them.

As the couple became lost in themselves, neither heard nor noticed as the Cat-like assassin lost her footing and fell from the ledge right outside their window. But Harry wouldn't have cared…even if he did hear it.

* * *

Harry arrived back to the commons room, in a fairly lighter mood. He hadn't realized he had been smiling until a sudden pain in his stomach caused him to lose it. He cast an angry eye around for his attacker and didn't have to look far before Aureline swung at him again.

"What the hell, Lin?" he yelled, causing everyone to stop what they had been doing to watch them, as he took the hit to the temple.

"Umm, Lin, we were only kidding about the fight club thing." Ron spoke up as he and Hermione came in between the two.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry yelled, getting his bearings back.

"You know damn well what _that _was for!" Aureline yelled back as she made a lunge at him, but was stopped as Ron jumped in her way.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked quietly, trying to keep Harry's and Lin's quarrel from the many spectators.

"He threw me out of a window!" Aureline yelled, not bothering to keep the secret, and as she yelled with such passion, everyone gasped and looked accusingly at Harry.

"You shaved my head and put my unconscious body under a couch for three days!"

"But at least I didn't throw you out of the window!"

"I wouldn't put it past you! You _probably _didn't have enough _time_!"

"That's not the point! I _didn't _do it! _I _only shaved your head, _you _threw me out of a _fucking window_!"

"What's the big deal? I thought cats were always suppose to land on their feet!"

"Harry! Did you really throw her out of a window!" Ron yelled, adding to the madness, and getting tired of getting pummeled by the enraged girl he was trying to keep at bay.

Harry finally tore his angry eyes away from Aureline and focused on those around him. He sneered as they cast accusing eyes on him; eyes that were quick to judge, quick to label.

"WHAT?" He yelled at him. "Does she _look _like she's been thrown out of window?"

The accusing eyes of his classmates turned toward the quieted assassin. Aureline's eyes were smoldering as they looked at her unscathed body. Not a scratch, bruise, or bump indicated that she had had an adventure out of a window.

"Don't turn this all on me!" Aureline growled as she snatched something from off her arm and hurled it at him.

Harry easily caught the object against his chest. As he looked at what he had caught, he threw a glare her way, only to find her smiling smugly at him.

"When the hell did you steal _this_?" he asked angrily, holding up the arm band that Jared had given him.

"When you were doing the nasty with your _whores_!"

Harry was stunned at her choice of words. Whores? As in, more than one. He couldn't get what she was saying. Did she see him with Cho? And if she did, where did the plural come from.

"In Africa." she filled in. "Jackie, Lexy, and Carissa."

"They are not my _God Damned Whores_!" Harry yelled angrily as she suddenly brought back memories.

"Really Harry? Three? Isn't that being a tad bit greedy?" Hermione voiced, giving Harry a disapproving look.

"You're my hero!" Someone yelled, but was ignored.

"Oh that's right. They weren't your whores…you were _theirs_."

Harry's eye twitched.

"Maybe I should tell your new girlfriend about them." Aureline continued, circling Harry in a wide circle as she headed for the door. Harry didn't move, too angry to respond to her taunting. He'd get her later, once he'd calmed down enough to be enraged.

"Hey, maybe I'll help her out . Seeing as how much you enjoyed them, maybe they all can get together and discuss what you like."

"I didn't enjoy it." Harry growled lowly.

"Keep telling yourself that. But deep down, you know you did. They know you did. Anybody who heard you, know you did. They didn't have the bottle the _whole _time. Sometimes it was just you and them."

Harry watched her go, vaguely wondering if anyone heard her, and greatly wondering if what she said was true.

"Harry?"

Harry sighed before turning to face the first inquirer, but what he wasn't expecting was to get slapped.

"NO!" he yelled, stomping his foot in anger. "No you did not, just slap me after I just went through all of that!"

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Lavender yelled angrily with her hands on her hips.

Harry's jaw jutted out in aggravation. "Since it was my bloody business and none of yours."

She slapped him again. "How long has this been going on? Was it before or after us?"

"Us? There was never any us. There was me, and then over there, there was you. There was no _us_."

"You whoremonger, how could you say that? Every time I turned around, there you were, flirting and hitting on me. But I guess I was just part of your whoring route."

"Well I'm sorry that you were simple enough to misinterpret everything I said and delusion it into me flirting with you!"

Lavender gasped as hurt flashed across her face.

"Harsh Potter." Somebody muttered loudly.

The hurt soon faded from Lavender's eyes as rage conquered. She slapped him. He said nothing and she became angrier. She raised her hand to strike him again, but before she could connect, Harry had grabbed her wrist and stopped it.

"Keep…your…damned hands…to yourself." Harry growled, ignoring her futile struggling, but as he finished he tossed her hand to the side and sent her stumbling.

Lavender grabbed her wrist in pain and stared accusingly at Harry as Parvati came over to comfort her. Neither girl spoke to him as they passed him, but they did send him the evil eye. It wasn't until they got to the portrait that Lavender said anything.

"You're a freak, Potter! An asshole, orphaned freak! You should do the world a favor and kill yourself!"

"What the hell did you just say?" Harry growled vehemently, taking a step towards the closing door, but a step was a far as he got before Ron was forcefully

pushing him back.

"Just let her go, mate." Ron told him, his face set to manhandle Harry if the need be.

Harry was biting his lip as he clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly, as her words struck home.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked timidly, easing closer to him, but was held back by Ron as she got too close.

The movement had Harry setting his gaze to those around him. Angry, scared, pitying, accusing: the list went on. All eyes were on him, and he felt like he was going to snap. His day was getting worse and worse. Now he even had his best friends scared of him. The others, he could take their misguided assumptions, but not his best friends. He hated how Hermione was scared to come near and how Ron seemed ready to protect her from him. How could he convince them he wasn't a dangerous, asshole, orphaned freak, when he felt like killing something then and there?

"What time does the next class start?" He finally managed to say through his gritted teeth.

"In an hour?" Hermione told him softly. "Harry what-?"

"Good, come get me before it starts. I'll be by the lake." He didn't bother to hear any confirmation before he was gone and the portrait door was slamming behind him.

* * *

Harry floated under the water, trying to drown his anger. He was there just as a normal person, he wasn't under the influence of the water element, nor the air. He just was. He'd stay there until his lungs felt about to burst then he would surface long enough to get air then he'd sink back down.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out there before he stripped down and jumped into the lake, but he was sure it was getting close to class hour. Looking up at the surface, he sighed, making the remaining air in his lungs appear before him. As he made to swim to the surface, he was suddenly halted mid-swim as something slimy grabbed hold of his foot.

If he had had any air in his lungs he would have sighed in frustration, but he didn't even turn around.

* * *

"Ron, did…you hear something?" Hermione asked slowly as she and Ron rounded the corner and came face to face with a peculiar sight.

They saw Harry Potter and a crowd of mer-people floating in the middle of lake and staring off into the distance.

"Weird." Ron muttered, just as something big came crashing into the water at the far end of the lake. "What the hell was that?" Ron yelled as he and Hermione only caught sight of a tentacle as whatever fell began to sink.

"Harry?" Hermione called out, making the mer-people duck out of sight as Harry faced them. "What _was _that thing?"

"You missed it." He answered semi-enthusiastically, as he began to swim towards the shore. "The mermaids just made the squid do a flip."

"Mione, divert your eyes." Ron promptly called out, slapping a hand over Hermione's eyes as Harry emerged from the water.

"Ron, stop it." Struggling against his hand, Hermione pushed it away to find Harry standing in his wet boxers and holding his dry clothes forlornly.

"Mione, please?" Harry asked, but as he said the words Hermione was already ahead of him.

"Exaresco" She called out, pointing her wand at him, and within a few minutes steam rose from his body as he dried.

"Thanks." He offered briefly before putting on his clothes.

"So, buddy." Ron stated as he came over threw an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Do you feel any better?"

"Not really." he answered truthfully, buttoning up his pants.

"Good." Ron shot back quickly, slapping Harry on the back, earning him a glare.

"Why's that good?" Harry asked wryly, as he slipped on his glasses.

"Oh, nothing. I'd just hate for you to have gotten your spirits up just to get them knocked back down."

"What happened?"

"Ron." Hermione warned.

"Oh, nothings happened, but it's going to."

"Are you enjoying this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"He is." Hermione answered, while Ron simultaneously said, "A little."

* * *

Ron hadn't been too far off from thinking that Harry's mood wasn't about to improve. It was quickly proven to Harry the moment he entered the castle. After

walking only a few feet, who should come bounding down the stairs like an angry wraith, no one but Minerva McGonagall, and she was looking for Harry.

"Come with me, now." She just short of growled, before storming off, with a skulking Harry on her heels.

"Harry?" He heard Ron yelling. "Put the charm on. Use the…" but whatever he had meant to say was lost, as Hermione forcefully shut him up.

Up the stairs and down the halls, he followed her, and lower and darker went his mood. So when they finally made it to her office, the only emotion he felt and bared was annoyed anger.

He sat and smoldered as she yelled and reprimanded him for spraining Lavender's wrist. He hadn't even known he had hurt her. He shouldn't have hurt her. He hadn't even gripped her arm. He had only stopped her from hitting him again. He could only figure that in his anger, he hadn't known his own strength. And he had been beyond angry when it happened. He scowled at the thought.

Seeing his scowl, McGonagall had yelled at him to pay attention. Doing so, he found his mood wasn't up for it. He only got angrier and angrier as he listened.

And that would happen if you got two weeks of detention cleaning the school.

"And I expect you to apologize to Ms. Brown immediately."

"Sorry, Professor, but I can't do that." He said, giving her a deadpan stare.

On hearing his declaration, McGonagall sputtered her words in shocked astonishment.

"_You can't do it_?" she finally managed, her own anger rising to color her face. "And _why _not?"

"She didn't deserve it, and I'm sorry I hurt her, I didn't even know I had, but she was assaulting me and I only stopped her."

"She was assaulting you? _She _was assaulting _you_, and you sprained her wrist."

"I didn't know." he insisted through clenched teeth.

"The poor girl was in tears when she told me."

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Harry yelled over ranting as he slammed a fist down onto her desk.

The silence that followed was a strained one as they looked at each other, but it was Harry who lowered his eyes first as he removed his fist from her desk and slouched back into his seat.

"I worry about you Mr. Potter." She said quietly after a second's pause, the concern in her voice making Harry avert his eyes. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, professor. Everything's fine." he lied with a shrug. Of course there was something. His head was a mess. And the Italian man laughing in his mind was no help.

McGonagall didn't believe him for a second, and that was made evident by the pursing of her lips. "Very well. Your detention starts tomorrow."

It was a dismissal.

Getting up to leave, he didn't even turn her way, though he felt her gaze on him.

"Mr. Potter?" she called, making him stop in the door frame, he still didn't look at her. "Apologize, you'll thank me later."

* * *

To say Harry's day couldn't get any worse was an understatement. It went to hell in a hand basket.

"Oh somebody's trying to be funny." he muttered to himself as he walked into DADA, only to find himself staring at the best punch line in the world.

"That hair in unacceptable."

Not only did he just find out that Snape was the new DADA teacher, but that his hair was unacceptable. And as the spell hit him and he felt and saw his remaining hair fall to the floor, Harry had to wonder, what was the point of coming back to school.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Snape said after Harry had walked the length of the class, heading for his desk.

"My seat, _professor_." Harry answered, ignoring the snickers of the Slyntherins.

"You have no seat. While you were vacationing, the rest of the class got on with their education. And if you had bothered to show up, then you would know that this years class will be sectioned off into partnered groups."

Harry sighed before he looked off at his fellow students and noticed that they all sat off into pairs. While the others laughed at him, he saw Lavender and Parvati glaring at him, Aureline was looking smug sitting with Neville, Ron and Hermione were looking sympathetic, Ron a little less so, and Malfoy…

Malfoy looked sick. His skin was paler than usual, and taking on a greenish hue, his normally well groomed appearance was disheveled, his hair wasn't slicked back, and fell around him in slight disarray.

'_At least I'm not alone in this misery_.' Harry thought glumly, as he watched Malfoy visibly try to hold back a fountain of vomit.

"Did you hear me, Potter?"

Snapping back to attention, Harry's mood, which had lightened at the sight of a sick Malfoy, soured as he turned to face his tormentor. By the sound of his tone, Snape had realized that Harry had tuned him out.

"I'm sorry professor," Harry said, making sure to keep his voice perfectly indifferent. "What am I to do then?"

"You are the class's new lab rat."

He would have been the lab rat even if he had been to class. That's what Harry got out of Snape's tone of voice and facial expression. Or maybe it was because he was just old. And if he expected a better reaction out of Harry, he was sadly mistaken.

"Come, here, Potter."

And just like that, Harry's day started going to hell.

* * *

"Just breathe Harry." Hermione coaxed him as they left class.

Having been beaten and humiliated in front of class, Harry felt he was taken things pretty well.

"I am." he replied.

"You need to calm down, Harry."

"I am calm, what are you talking about?"

"Harry!" Hermione snapped as she jumped in front of him, making him stop. "You're grinding your teeth and growling like an animal."

Upon hearing her words, Harry relaxed his jaw and was surprised at the pressure he had been applying.

"It's okay, mate." Ron reassured him as he threw an arm around Harry's shoulders. "When classes are over, I'll smack you around the courtyard for a bit."

Harry just looked at him with deadpan eyes.

"Does that sound like fun?" Ron asked him in a patronizing voice as he pinched his cheek. "Want me to smack you around like I did the other day? Huh? Does that sound like fun? Want me to smack you around? Make you cry like a little girl? Yeah you do."

"Get off, you nut." Harry laughed as he pushed his friend off of him.

"So, Potter, does that greasy haired man not like you or something?" Aureline finally asked what she had been wondering for the past hour.

"Don't talk to me." Harry told her firmly.

"Drama queen." she muttered, but with a look from Harry, she backed down…for the second.

"What is with you two anyway? Why are you mad at her?" Hermione asked, but it was Ron who answered.

"Lover's quarrel."

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry growled.

"Oh that right, you have a girlfriend, now. Who is she?"

Harry merely glanced at him with a small smile before walking ahead of them.

"What? Is she so secret you can't tell your best friend about her?" Ron asked as he jogged to catch up with his shorter friend. "Come on, Harry. The girls are back there, now tell me about her. They can't hear us."

Harry looked over his shoulder at the girls and saw them straining to hear. He burst into laughter. Feeling better, he didn't notice the person standing in front of him until it was too late.

"Whoa, I'm sorry." he mumbled, but lost his train of thought when he saw who he had bumped into.

It was a girl. A beautiful girl with long, shiny blonde hair that fell to her knees. She was about an inch or so shorter than Harry and when she looked up at him, her beauty astounded him and he barely had time to register that her eyes were as black as the night sky before he found himself tongue tied.

Along side of him, Ron was in a similar state. But when the girls arrived and elbowed the boys into awareness, the trance was broken…somewhat.

"Hi." both Ron and Harry said at the same time, making them glance at each other competitively. But with an annoyed cough from Hermione they snapped out of it. The girl in the meanwhile was staring up at Harry expectantly.

"Harry," Ron whispered non too lowly. "She's looking at you. If…_if _this is your girlfriend, just shut up, quit acting like a prat and thanks your lucky stars."

"Sorry mate, and believe me, at this moment, I _am _sorry. But this isn't my girlfriend. If she had been the one to sexually assault me at the lake, then she would be."

"Hey, she's right here and she can hear you." Hermione snapped.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked in a unique accent, looking at Harry with irritation. "What do you mean…I'm not your girlfriend?"

Harry laughed nervously while Ron backed away slowly. "Harry you're a bit of a whore, mate."

"What?" Harry asked the girl.

She didn't reply but crossed her arms and stared hard at Harry with her ebony eyes.

"I…I don't know you." He finally answered, causing the girl to gasp with a pained expression on her face.

"Damn Potter," Aureline commented after an awkward second had passed. "I don't remember her…"

"LIAR!" the girl screamed as she swung her petite fist at him.

Dumbfounded by the meeting, Harry didn't try to dodge the blow and ended up staggering back from the pain she caused.

"NO!" he growled, trying to see around the stars swarming around his head.

"She ran off." Ron told him in awe.

"Could this day get any better!" Harry snapped, blinking his eye back to corrected vision. "That's the third girl to hit me today! Ugh! Hermione do you want a go at it! Want to join the rest of the bloody female population and beat the crap out of Potter?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "Think I'll save it for another day."

Ron smiled and Aureline laughed aloud. "She gave you a black eye!" they both laughed in unison.

"Days like this can cause a man to drink." Harry muttered darkly to himself.

"You're fifteen!" Hermione reprimanded him. "Hardly a man."

"This must be what hell is like."


End file.
